Wrath of the Elemental Storm
by TeFlyingWolf
Summary: Naruto, at the end of his life, is visited by Death saying she will grant him one wish. But she cannot grant it right away, so she sends him to an unknown, mysterious world.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Cross Universe Adventure: Part 1**

**TeFlyingWolf: Welcome readers! My name is SilverWolf, and here comes my first main character/guest today is the orange flash himself, Naruto Uzumaki!**

**Naruto: Thanks for that Wolf. And what do you mean by **_**first **_**main character? **

**Wolf: Erm … this might be my first fan fiction… ever.**

**Naruto: Wait… this is your first fanfic? And it's about ME?!**

**Wolf: Uh… yes?**

**Naruto: *sigh* Ok, I only have two questions.**

**Wolf: Alright, shoot.**

**Naruto: Bang.**

**Wolf: …**

**Naruto: …**

**Wolf: Really?**

**Naruto: Yup.**

**Wolf: O.K. What are your two questions?**

**Naruto: First off, of all the stories you could've written, why did you pick this story to be your first fanfic?**

**Wolf: Well, yours was probably the one I've been acing to write the most, it'll challenge me as a writer, and it'll be interesting to see people's reactions to it.**

**Naruto: Interesting answer. So my next question is, what the hell are you gonna do to me?**

**Wolf: Well that….**

**Wolf: ….**

**Wolf: ….**

**Naruto: Well?**

**Wolf: …would be a secret!**

**Naruto: *Facepalm* that was for earlier, wasn't it?**

**Wolf: Yup! Disclaimer please!**

**Naruto: *sigh* SilverWolf does not own Naruto or anything else mentioned in the following fan fiction.**

A gentle breeze flows through all of konoha. Cool and calm, it passes through the village, snipping a few leaves from one of the numerous trees littered about. The breeze keeps going, until it finds its way to the home of one Naruto Uzumaki Kamikaze. But this is not the Naruto we have all come to know and love. This is not the young, sunlight colored youngster that has captured the hearts of the world. This is that Naruto, but he is old.

80 years have passed since the fateful war that all of the shinobi world united under one banner to fight against Madara Uchiha. After the war, life continued on as usual. An alliance was made between the 5 elemental nations, minus small quarrels between minor villages. Tsunade eventually retired from her position as hokage, allowing herself more time to help out at the hospital.

With her retirement, she nominated Naruto as her successor. Needless to say, there was no opposition. After Naruto's promotion, Konoha experienced the best years in decades. It seemed like everything was touched with some unspoken blessing, sent by kami himself. Business boomed after everything was rebuilt and repaired.

Naruto strength was blessed as well, for at his peak, he was hailed as the strongest ninja, the world had ever seen. He had even achieved total mastery of his father's infamous hiraishin no jutsu. On the battlefield, he was even hailed as the 'Orange Flash', just as he had declared he would.

His reputation had grown so infamous, that decades after his life, aspiring young gennin would look upon his face on the hokage monument, and shout to the heavens, each declaring how they would surpass him.

But that wasn't the only thing kami blessed in our young hero. Naruto himself was granted an insight that he had been lacking for years. The moment everything began to settle down, Naruto asked Hinata out for a date. After she had regained consciousness, she agreed. They would eventually marry and start a family as well.

But decades have passed since then, and Naruto had grown old. So old in fact, that time had sapped the strength from his muscles, and left him a shadow of his once strong self.

Naruto's prone form is laid out on a bed, tired from living. Age has bleached his once golden hair white. But unlike his appearance, which spoke of his age, his breathing was steady and strong.

It was upon this scene, in which a mysterious figure appeared.

They didn't enter the room via the door, nor did they use the open window, in which a gentle breeze passed thru the room. But the strangest thing was that the figured had just appeared out of nowhere, as if brought in with the breeze.

The figure was dressed in a simple black cloak, with a black hood. The cloak obscured every inch of their person, except their face. But this was hidden by a bone white mask, shaped like a person's face, with no features, except for the two eye holes. The only other feature to distinguish the person, was the scythe they carried.

They stood next to Naruto's prone body, not moving an inch, not making a sound. There was a long pause, where the only sound was the wind that flowed through the room.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Naruto asked, making the masked figure shift uncomfortably.

"I didn't think you were awake. You looked so peaceful." They replied.

"Well, I was. Up until you came in here." The figure shifted again, this time in confusion.

"How could you sense me? I don't have a chakra signature, so no one should be able to sense me, let alone see me."

"That's because I'm close to dying, am I not… Shinigami-sama?" Naruto finally opened his eyes, and smiled mischievously. The cloaked figure couldn't help but laugh.

"So I've been figured out, eh? I should have expected as much from you, Naruto Uzumaki." The Shinigami replied, removing the mask he wore. As the mask came off, Naruto was given his first glimpse of death's face. He was surprised to see not a man as he presumed, but a woman instead.

She then pulled her hood back, exposing long locks of dark, silky hair. The cloak itself seemed to fold in on itself, until only a body length black scarf remained.

Naruto couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her face was as white as porcelain, but as smooth and soft as the finest cotton. She wore a simple black sleeveless shirt and black ninja pants. She returned Naruto's smile, and knelt down next to his bed.

"Well, this is a surprise. Here I was, expecting some ugly skeleton to come chopping me to pieces, and Kami has seen fit to bless me one last time, with an angel." Naruto complimented. Death couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

"Why thank you. But sadly, I came here on business, not pleasure."

"I know. So, are you going to kill me now?"

Death shook her head, "Normally, yes. But in your case Naruto, Kami has seen fit to grant you a wish. A dying request." Naruto couldn't help but let out a wheezing laugh. A wish? Him?! What on earth would he wish for?

Sure, he could as for eternal youth, and return to being the greatest ninja. But that would be a vain effort. That would only allow him to live forever, but never find someone to spend his days with. Plus, he had already lived a great life.

"So, what's your wish?" Death asked. Naruto lay there, dumbfounded. What would he wish for?

"How about feed the poor and peace to all mankind?" Now it was Death's turn to look dumbfounded.

"Wait, you have one wish… to be granted by Kami himself… and you wish for that?" Naruto's simple nod left Death rolling on the floor laughing. It took her a minute to compose herself before she continued the conversation.

"Ok, seriously tho, what do you want?" Naruto's gaze rose to the ceiling in serious contemplation. It was several minutes before Naruto spoke up.

"I want a redo." Naruto spoke with finality as he looked at her once more.

"Eh?" was all Death could reply. "I said I want a redo. Of life." Naruto answered.

"But to redo life is impossible. I can't just turn back the clock and let you relive your life like 'that'." Death snapped her fingers to get the point across.

"You said anything." Naruto smiled deviously. Death sighed in resignation.

"Alright, but if I'm to allow it, I'll need to know your reason why."

"Simple. I've laid in this bed long enough to look back on my entire life. I've watched all of my memories over and over. And the only conclusion I've come to, is that if the deal you've given me is real, I want to go back and do life over once more."

Death looked on at Naruto, searching for any sign of impurity. Men who often asked for a redo on life, were selfish and only wanted a redo so that they could avoid stupid mistakes, gain more power, or any number of selfish reasons. But what she saw in Naruto's heart shocked her.

Naruto genuinely wanted a redo, not for himself, but to try to reach other people who, had he known at certain points, and save them before the darkness of their own hearts consumed them. The smile that formed on Death's face, was one that could rival Naruto's own. It was a smile of pure joy and warmth that could cure any broken heart, and clear any sadness away from even the darkest of hearts.

"Ok, one redo on life, coming up!" Death replied, the smile never leaving her face.

"Really?!" Naruto exclaimed. He couldn't believe it! He could go back in time, relive his life, and this time, save more people than he previously could. If he were any bit younger, he would've been bouncing off the walls.

"But…" Death continued. Naruto's focus was back on her, curious as to what she had to say. "…I won't be able to send you back, right this minute."

"Eh?"

"I said, you'll have to wait."

"Erm, ok? How long will I have to wait?" Death looked to the ceiling and tapped her finger to her lips. She pondered it seriously, and answered, "A few years."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted louder than a certain pinkete ever did.

"Well, the thing is, you're already dead." Death spoke with certainty. Naruto blinked, and the world fell away to whiteness. The fatigue that plagued him and had forced him to be bed ridden for years, simply vanished. Naruto looked down at his frail body, only to find something that shocked him to his core. He now looked upon the body he had at his peak. He slowly sat up, as if expecting to find it all an illusion, as if he would wake up at any moment in the frail withered husk of a body he had grown accustomed to.

But instead, he found his old strength. The strength that he once wielded, what seemed like ages ago. The strength that allowed him to protect all of konoha throughout his years as hokage.

He sat up and flexed his muscles, inspecting each one for any weakness. He found none.

"This is… incredible." Naruto whispered. The drastic change in his body, was going from chakra exhaustion, to full sage mode at his peak. It felt so weird, having his old strength again. But then Death's last words impacted him full force, once again.

"Wait… I'm DEAD?!" He shouted once more, only this time, he stood up as well. Death scratched the back of her head and chuckled.

"Yeah, about that… in order for you to go thru your life once more, you must turn back the clock, by living another life." Death explained. "Eh?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I can only turn back the clock so fast. But if I let you live a different life, for a while anyway, I can speed up the process." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Not like I have much of a choice, now do I?" Naruto spoke, stating the obvious. Death's smile spoke volumes. Naruto sighed in defeat, "Ok, before you send me off to live another life or whatever, can you give me a sign when you're ready to send me back to the beginning?"

Death nodded, "I can do that. Now here we go!" Death raised both of her arms, palms facing either hand. Purple energy spiraled in between her hands until it formed an orb. The energy hummed, only it sounded as loud and as low as a large predator's growl. "Hold onto something Naruto-kun! I've heard this is quite an experience!" Death pulled the orb, close to her chest.

Naruto started flailing his arms wildly, "HOLD ON! HOLD ON! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THE S…" He never finished his sentence. Death threw the orb at Naruto, and it engulfed him. Then all Naruto saw, was blackness.

**TeFlyingWolf: AND THAT'S THE OPENING FOLKS!**

**Naruto: ….**

**Wolf: What? Did you not like it or something?**

***Naruto grabs TeFlyingWolf by the collar***

**Naruto: YOU KILLED ME! YOU KILLED ME RIGHT OFF THE START!**

**Wolf: O.K. I can see why you're upset. Now put me down and we can talk about this.**

**(Naruto puts SilverWolf down)**

**Naruto: Fine. But I'm still pissed.**

**Wolf: Understandable. But let me explain one thing real quick.**

**Naruto: And that is?**

**Wolf: You're not dead.**

**Naruto: I guessed that much. Otherwise this would be a rather short opening, wouldn't it?**

**Wolf: Yup. Thanks to everyone who's read this, and please review it!**

**Naruto: Until next time folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Cross Universe Adventure: Part 2**

**TeFlyingWolf: Welcome back folks to part 2 of the Naruto Cross Universe Adventure!**

**Naruto: Quite the mouthful of a name, don't you think?**

**Wolf: Well, until I come up with a snazzier title, it'll have to do, neh?**

**Naruto: Whatever. I just want to see if you make good on your promise from last time.**

**Wolf: Promise?**

**Naruto: *eye twitch* YES. YOUR PROMISE. THE ONE WHERE YOU SAID THAT I'M NOT DEAD.**

**Wolf: OH! THAT ONE. Ya, don't worry about that. You'll be fine. *smiles sadistically***

**Naruto: That's what I'm worried about. Shall we get on with this then?**

**Wolf: Gladly. Disclaimer please!**

**Hinata: The following is a fan fiction. SilverWolf does not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls: Skyrim. **

**Naruto: Wait! HINATA?! How the hell did you get here?**

**Hinata: *pokes fingers together* W-well, Naruto-kun. Y-you'd have to ask SilverWolf.**

**Naruto: (Turns to SilverWolf and sees a sign. Reads out loud) 'I'll explain later, have some quality time with her'. (Sees SilverWolf running away, laughing manically. Naruto's eye starts twitch) SILVERWOLF YOU BASTARD! GET BACK HERE! *Chases after SilverWolf***

**Hinata: Do your best, Naruto-kun.**

When he woke next, Naruto awoke to the scent of ashes.

His eyes shot open and he sat up, alert and ready to fight anyone. Naruto looked around him and saw nothing but the remains of what he assumed was a village. His body lay in a pile of ashes, from the remains of what he could only assume was once a home. Naruto slowly stood up, making sure not to draw attention to himself, just in case someone happened to be nearby.

It was an odd sensation to him. After being bed ridden for so long, standing was almost alien to him. He had to remind himself of what just happened, no matter how ludicrous it may seem. A cold breeze whipped past Naruto, stealing what warmth he had. It was at that moment that Naruto realized something. He was currently standing in just the same condition as the day he was born. Stark naked.

"REALLY?!" Naruto yelled to the heavens. He just couldn't believe his luck. Not only had Death left out the vital information of how, when, or where she would grant his wish. But she had also transported him to somewhere Naruto had no idea where he was. Oh, AND he was bare as a newborn. And if the weather was any sign, in a burnt down village… on top of a mountain.

Naruto shook his head, but his eyes soon fell upon a backpack near him. It was roughly the same size of backpack he was used to, but it looked more primitive than most he had seen. The pack looked like it was made of leather. The top of the sack was roughly tied closed by a thick cord made from more leather. He sighed and sent up a hopeful prayer to Kami that there was _some_ form of clothing in it. Wouldn't be much of a backpack if it didn't.

Upon a closer look, Naruto realized, it _was_ made from pure leather. Such a thing was rarely seen in the ninja world. Leather, all tho very durable, tended to not hold up for what most ninjas needed in a durable backpack. So to see a backpack made from leather, made Naruto very curious as to where the heck he was.

Naruto proceeded to undo the strap at the top of the sack and he opened it up. The first item his eyes fell upon, was indeed a gift from Kami. He first pulled out a black shirt and shorts, each sewn together from some thick material. No sooner had Naruto put these proper forms of decency on, the icy wintery gust that had mercilessly ripped any form of warmth and comfort from him, immediately lost some of its potency. Naruto was glad to have some form of covering on him, and continued to pull out anything in the sack.

When the contents of the sack lay upon the ground, Naruto took inventory. He had immediately found a set of pants, shoes, and a fur coated jacket. He hastily put those on, just in case mother-nature decided to change the weather from the over cast sky, to a sudden blizzard. _New world, new weather. Who knows what could happen? _Naruto thought to himself.

The rest of the sack contained a few vials of red liquid, two short swords, and a map. Naruto scanned the inside of the sack once more, just in case he missed something. His hands stumbled upon a small folded sheet of paper. He opened the note and read it aloud.

"Dear Naruto. Sorry for the sudden transportation. Wanted to get started on your wish right away. Hope you find everything in this backpack to be useful. Also, made a note on your map on where to go next." Naruto picked up the map and saw Death's handy work. There were two locations circled in charcoal. One had "You are here" next to it, as well as the name of the town.

"'Helgen'? Never heard of it." Naruto spoke to the ashes. His eyes followed the charcoal marking on the map and saw it was connected to another town that was not far from 'Helgen'. "'Riverwood'? Where in the elemental nations did she send me?" He noticed that next to Riverwood, Death had written "Go here". Naruto shrugged, _it's not like I have much of a choice_. He attached the short swords to his belt, packed up everything else into the bag and headed off.

He soon found a gate that led out of the ruined town and followed the stone laid path. The path wound uphill for a while and Naruto found that he was enjoying himself. It was the first time in years that he had been able to walk around freely, without the aid of someone or something to support him. He had an odd sense of nostalgia hit him as he left the abandoned town behind. He was taken back to the days of old, back before he was a hokage. Days when he was still green in the gills and wearing a bright orange jumpsuit.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. He remembered how proud he had been of that jumpsuit, how he had worn it proudly, and marveled at how good of a ninja he had to be if he could hide _whilst wearing_ that jumpsuit. He laughed again, remembering how much of a moron he once was, in his younger days.

He was taken out of his reverie when he felt the presence of several people surrounding him. Naruto looked around and saw nothing at first, but he knew they were well hidden in the trees surrounding the path. Sure enough, one man came out from behind a tree not much farther down the path from Naruto.

The man was roughly the same height of Naruto, but he had a bit of a stringy build to him. Naruto could sense the man was merely a thug, nothing dangerous. Said man was currently wielding a knife, examining its edge, whilst blocking Naruto's way.

"Hand over your gold and anything valuable, and I'll let you go." The thug spoke, not bothering to look up. Naruto scoffed and smiled. _Maybe I can have some fun with this guy_. _Kami knows I've been aching for a fight._

"Gold? Valuables? What are those?" Naruto asked in an innocent, foolish tone. The thug looked up from his knife, irritation clear on his face.

"Ya, VALUABLES. You know, things that are worth some money?" Naruto mentally grinned as the man easily fell for his trap. Oh, this _was_ going to be fun.

"I don't know if anything I have is valuable or not. Maybe your friends can help us? Tho I don't know why their hiding. I'm not that dangerous." Naruto replied, keeping up his innocent act. The thug took a step back in surprise. Obviously, he didn't know who Naruto was and easily underestimated him.

Big mistake.

The people in question came out from hiding, and Naruto got a good look at them for the first time, analyzing each as they appeared. Two of the men appeared to his right. Both looked just like the thug in the road, but they had muscular structures that spoke of strength and well-honed skills in kenjutsu. The smiles on their faces spoke of malice, as well as the swords in their hands. Over eager and probably used to civilians who couldn't fight at all. _Cannon Fodder_.

The person on his left was furthest from the fray had her bow trained on Naruto's head. Her aim was steady, and she was as still as a statue. _She's going to be an issue, if I leave her alone._

The last man, also came from Naruto's right, walked out from behind a tree only a few feet from him. At first, Naruto thought he was a tree moving, but then he got the full size of him. He stood easily over six foot tall, bald, and not an ounce of fat on his giant of a body. A zanbato like weapon was strapped to his back. All in all, had Naruto been anyone else, he might have been intimidated by him. Maybe even scared. But he simply smiled.

"Wow! Are you part giant or something?" Naruto asked. The giant of a man simple smiled from humor, malice at the edges.

"Oh, so you're a joke teller are you?" His bass voice boomed out of his vocal cords.

"Yup! One of the best. I'm Naruto. How about you?" Naruto stuck out his hand, the giant shook it in an iron grip.

"I'm Elric, but people call me 'The Man Cleave'. Come up with something more original next time." Elric replied.

"Elric, shut up." The main thug replied. Naruto turned to him once more. The main thug looked like he was furious. His face was glowing red from fury, his knuckles white from gripping his knife.

"I'm going to ask you, ONE LAST TIME."

"Uh, what was it you were asking again?" Naruto smiled, knowing that would push the man over the edge. And it did.

"THAT'S IT! KILL HIM!" The thug roared and charged Naruto. The other two men barreled at Naruto, each eager to spill first blood. Naruto smiled and gripped Elric's hand hard, and swung him around. The giant's body worked as the perfect club as it collided with the first two men. Naruto let go and all three men went flying.

There was a cacophony of satisfying 'Thwack's as each man's body crashed into a tree, accompanied by the explosive snaps of breaking bones. Elric was the luckiest of the three, his head ramming into a tree, knocking him out instantly.

Naruto turned to the main thug and let loose a devious cheshire like grin. It was the first one he had let loose in years. The thug looked at Naruto, seeing him for what he really was. A demon reborn. The man backpedaled as fast as he could, tripping over himself and dropping his knife. The thug stopped as he remembered something. A smile grew on his face as he faced his last accomplice.

"Maria! Kill him!" The thug shouted, expecting an arrow to pierce Naruto. But it never came. Naruto walked out from the trees, Maria slung over his shoulders. The man looked back to where Naruto stood in the road, grinning in victory. He looked to the other Naruto who had come out of the woods, still there, placing his accomplice's unconscious body gently on the ground. That Naruto soon disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the original Naruto standing in the road. The last thug sat, dumbfounded.

"What are you? A wizard?" He asked. Naruto slowly made his way towards the man, not saying anything.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" He screamed and octave higher than his normal voice. Naruto lunged for the man, picking him up off his feet. The man choked, shut his eyes, and trying desperately to get out of the iron vise on his neck. He opened his eyes and stared at Naruto, once again, only for his efforts and heart to stop completely. The first thing the thief noticed about Naruto were his cerulean blue eyes and blond hair. A combination that was rare in Skyrim.

But the eyes he now stared into was the complete opposite of those. They were now completely lavender, with grey circles growing outward from the pupil. They reminded the thief of ripples of water in a pond, after throwing a stone in. Even tho they looked peaceful, the amount of KI force emanating from Naruto made the thug break out into a cold sweat. It was at this point, that Naruto decided to reply to the thief's earlier question.

"On the battlefield, I am known as 'The Orange Lightning of Konoha'. I am the living god of assassins. I am the Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And YOU, my dear thief, are merely practice." Naruto's smile widened as he placed his other palm on the thug's stomach and spoke, "Shinra Tensei." The thief's body was propelled backwards with such force, that he left a permanent imprint on the tree he collided with.

As his limp body fell to the forest floor, Naruto chuckled. Oh how good it felt to have his old strength back. Now he just had to figure out what to do with these thieves.

**TeFlyingWolf: And that's a wrap folks! So Naruto, what does it feel like to have the Rinnegan? **

**Naruto: Feels weird. But somehow, it feels natural.**

**Wolf: Glad you feel that way Naruto.**

**Naruto: Tho I have to ask, "Living god of the Shinobi"? What's up with that?**

**Wolf: Well, a friend suggested the title, and I have to admit that it fits the storyline.**

**Naruto: What do you mean?**

**Wolf: Well think about it. You've been alive til you're nearly 100.**

**Naruto: How the hell did I accomplish that?**

**Wolf: Same way as Sarutobi did. Being a bad ass and not giving up. **

**Naruto: But Jiji died when he was 69.**

**Wolf: True, but that's due to him fighting Orichimaru who was 20 years younger AND the fact that Pedo-sennin used the Edo Tensei to resurrect the first and second hokage. So all in all, Sarutobi died due to Orichimaru being a cheating little snake in the grass.**

**Naruto: You have a point there.**

**Wolf: But anyway, back on topic. After the war, you've been alive for 80 years AFTER the war. During all that time, you wouldn't expect yourself to use your Kage Bunshin training method to master the Rinnegan?**

**Naruto: That makes sense now. But, how did I get them in the first place?**

**Wolf: That's gonna be explained later.**

**Naruto: Ah nuts.**

**Wolf: Don't worry about that Naruto. You have other things to focus on.**

**Naruto: Such as?**

**Wolf: Oh, nothing…. Except Hinata wanting to spend quality time with you.**

**Naruto: Wait, what?**

**Hinata: NARUTO-KUN! *Tackles Naruto. Hugs him like an iron vise***

**Naruto: WOLF! WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Wolf: Well, You ran off earlier without spending time with her so….**

**Naruto: *eye twitches* I am gonna get you back for this…**

**Wolf: I look forward to it. But until then! *Pulls lever next to him***

**(Part of the floor disappears, Naruto and Hinata fall down it. A loud splash can be heard)**

**Naruto: *Gasp* WOLF! **

**Wolf: *Walks over to hole* *screams* Thought I would set the mood for you two! There's a warm dry bed down there so enjoy some 'Quality time' together!**

**Naruto: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!**

**Hinata: THANK YOU WOLF!**

**Wolf: YOU'RE WELCOME HINATA! *Pulls lever back* *Panel closes***

**Wolf: And that concludes our story for today folks. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Cross Universe Adventure: Part 3**

**TeFlyingWolf: Welcome Back Folks! Naruto is currently indispose at the moment so today I'll be hosting alone.**

**?: *Screams heard through floor* **

**Wolf: Uh…. ANYWAY, I'm going to take this moment to say thank you to any and all readers of this fanfic. Without you, this would just be another waste of space on the internet. But anyway, enough sappiness. I have a story to continue! And now, DISCLAIMERS!**

**Disclaimers: TeFlyingWolf does not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls: Skyrim.**

After the 'fight', if one would call the whooping Naruto had just dished out a fight, Naruto checked around and found a rather modest campsite. It wasn't far from the trail, just behind a hill. Far enough away so one wouldn't see it normally, but close enough to see anyone coming.

As Naruto scoured the site, he found what he was looking for… rope. And lots of it. He returned to find all five thieves still unconscious.

"Looks like I've got some work to do."

A single horse drawn carriage makes its way down one of the many stone laid roads of Skyrim. Guiding it sits a lonely and forlorn man by the name of Hod. His dirty blond hair is roughly drawn back into a pony tail, and his posture speaks of defeat.

He was returning from Falkreath, using the drive to both distract him and using the time to try and figure out a way to explain to his family how bad of a business venture he just experienced.

He had arrived into town, ready to sell this year's harvest. Only this time, he was to be stopped by imperial guards outside the gates, and have half of his goods confiscated. Their reason? "We are lead to believe you are aiding the storm cloaks. And so, we are taking this to aid the empire." Hod had known that there was nothing he could do but watch them take it away. After that, he could barely sell the rest of the grain for what would be considered a 'normal price'.

_Maybe the gods are punishing me for helping out Ralof?_ Hod thought, right before he began laughing. _Sure, Ralof may be a storm cloak, but he was my brother-in-law before all that. Besides, what was I supposed to do? Refuse to help him in a time of need and slam the door in his face?_ He shivered as he remembered Ralof's tale of what had happened at Helgen. _Dragons, _he had said.

The very thought of dragons returning, scared Hod to his core. It was one thing to face an enemy on the battlefield in hand to hand combat. It was another to face a creature fifty times your size that could either swallow you whole or roast you like meat over a campfire. Hod had refused to believe it, but the look in Ralof's eyes spoke only of truth.

Hod looked up and saw the familiar sight of the three guardian stones off in the distance. They sat not too far away from Riverwood. A friendly reminder of the unknown and unseen forces that encompassed Skyrim. _Almost home_. He looked down at the seat of the carriage in exhaustion. _Almost back to Gerdur's warm embrace and Frodnar's smile._ Hod was brought out of his revere when he heard someone call out.

Hod's head snapped up at the sound and searched the hills for its source. He soon found that its source was a young man coming down the hill. His sunlight bright blond hair and crystal blue eyes told him that whomever this was, was no ordinary nord. _Wait a minute, that path leads to Helgen. What was he doing up there?_

The man cried out again, but Hod couldn't understand him. Hod, against his better judgment, stopped the carriage, confused and curious as to who this man was, and what he wanted. The man in question soon made it to the side of the carriage, barely out of breathe, like he had just been on a light jog, and not a downhill sprint. The man looked up and his smile spoke of true kindness and genuine friendship.

"Thanks for stopping." Naruto stated, catching his breath.

"Who are you lad?" Hod asked, still confused.

"What? Oh, right!" The young man stuck out his hand towards Hod, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. But you can just call me Naruto."

Hod quirked an eyebrow. "Naruto? I haven't heard that name before."

It wasn't every day in Skyrim that you met a complete stranger that was friendly _and_ told you his full name. Well, not since the empire came to their shores. Hod took the offered hand and gave it a firm handshake. "My name is Hod." If it was possible, Hod could have sworn that Naruto's grin grew even bigger.

"Well Hod, I know I just met you, but I have a favor to ask of you." That got Hod's attention.

"A favor? What kind of favor?"

"Well, you see, I'm sort of… uh… lost… and I need a ride to the nearest town. Mind giving me a lift?" Hod looked gave Naruto a good look over, just to see if he meant him any harm. He was wearing what seemed like the normal kind of clothes that you would see anywhere in Skyrim. Thick brown pants and jacket to keep out the wind and keep what warmth you had close to you. A dark shirt underneath, so as to have something to wear in case the weather turned out to be good, during the few times that it was. But it was the two swords at Naruto's hips that worried Hod the most.

Naruto noticed where Hod's eyes were aimed and guessed as to what his thoughts were.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you can keep the swords til we get to town. If it eases your mind at all." Naruto untied the swords and offered them to Hod. A jester rarely seen in Skyrim. For a complete stranger to trust another stranger with his weapons would speak of great levels of trust someone had in another man. Or extreme foolishness on the givers part.

Hod took the weapons and motioned for Naruto to climb aboard.

"Uh, one second, I've got to go back and get something. If I'm not back in five minutes, take off without me!" Naruto called as he ran back up the hill. Hod sat there, dumbfounded. He just left his swords with him? What manor of man was this Naruto?

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Naruto came down the hill. Only this time, he had company. Hod grabbed one of the swords Naruto had left with him. _I may not be the best with a sword, but by Talos, I will meet my end like a true nord._

But something was wrong. Something about this attack didn't look right. It wasn't til Hod looked closer that he realized what was really happening.

Naruto was coming down the hill with a group of kage bunshin behind him, each towing an unconscious thief in their arms. Two had to carry Elric. Naruto led them to the rear of the carriage and ordered them to throw the bandits in the back, leaving the Elric on top to hold the others down. Once they were done, Naruto dispelled them and turned back to Hod.

To say that Hod was shocked, would have been an understatement. The man looked as if he had been drinking too much or just had the strangest hallucination of his entire life. Naruto looked at him and couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Never seen someone do that before, huh?" Naruto asked. Hod couldn't do anything but shake his head slowly. Naruto began to laugh softly as he came around to the passenger side of the carriage and hopped aboard.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked, motioning Hod to have them move forward. Hod snapped out of it and got the carriage moving once more.

"What kind of spell was that? I have never seen nor heard of such a thing being possible." Hod asked, not even trying to hide the shock in his voice.

"Spell? What's a 'spell'?" Naruto replied. Hod turned to Naruto once more, this time at a complete loss for words.

"You don't know what a spell is? Are you not a wizard?"

"You're not the only one to ask that today. But truth be told, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hod couldn't believe it. How could this young man be completely clueless to the world of magic, yet be able to use a spell that no one had known of nor even spoken of with such ease? Had he stumbled upon some new magic spell that had yet to be discovered?

Hod decided to switch the conversation to something else.

"Ok, so how did you defeat The Iron Dagger Gang then?" It was Naruto's turn to be clueless.

"The Who?"

Hod then went into describing who they were and what they were notorious for. They were a group of five bandits who seemed to have the ability of appearing at random and then disappearing without a trace. They were wanted in all of Skyrim for numerous crimes, theft and murder being the majority.

Every time a group of guards, angry villagers, or skilled adventurers went out looking for them, no matter how soon the event took place, no one could find any trace of them. Or if they did, they were added to the piles of corpses they left in their wake. The only one of them that was any bit well known was simply known as "The Man Cleaver".

"He is said to be a giant of a man. Easily a head in height above the average nord, with the strength of three men, and wielder of one of the largest blades in all of Skyrim." Hod described.

Naruto listened intently, realizing that the group Hod was talking about, were the same five bandits that were currently knocked out and tied up in the back of the carriage. Naruto took a glance at them once more. _These guys were supposed to be dangerous? Great. If these guys are the biggest danger I run into, I'm going to get bored of this place, really quick._

"How did you take them out? You don't seem to have a scratch on you." Hod asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, I used that 'spell' you saw earlier. Basically, I've been through enough dangerous situations before that I've built the habit of having multiple kage bunshin nearby, in case I get jumped." Naruto lied. If he had told the man straight out that he had flung the large man around like a club, or about anything else, Naruto had no clue what would happen.

"Ka-gay Bush-inns? Is that the name of your spell?"

"Well, in my language, its name is 'Kage Bunshin'. In your tongue, it would translate out to 'Shadow Clone'. Quite handy in a pinch." Hod nodded and had to agree. If he had that every time he needed an extra set of hands, life would be much easier.

It was this point that they crossed through the gate into Riverwood. Hod's mood improved, knowing that he was finally home. Hod drove the carriage back to the stables and put the horse back in its pen.

"Well, this is Riverwood. Not sure where you were headed but…" Hod never got to finish his statement.

"Actually, this is where I was headed. Thanks." Naruto stuck his hand out once more. This time, Hod took it without hesitation.

"HALT!" A loud voice boomed out. Naruto turned to see a man approaching them.

He wore a helmet that hid the majority of his face. The only thing that would give Naruto any clue as to who the man was, were the two eye holes, but even those were pitch black. It reminded him of an ANBU in full gear, hiding every particular detail from the public, so no one knew who they were. He wore metal scale like armor with a yellow scarf/tunic covering most of it. There were straps of leather going across his chest and waist, all signs that the man had weapons on him, as well as the shield strapped to his left arm. The shield itself had a yellow circular shield with a metal rim. On the shield was the picture of a horse's head.

The man made a 'B' line straight for the duo, Naruto completely oblivious to who this was or what his importance was. But given how much armor and weapons the man was wearing, Naruto made the safe assumption that he was some form of guard.

"I have been informed that you two were seen coming into town with a group of people tied up in the back of your carriage, is this true?" The armored man asked. Naruto was the first to answer.

"Yes, we did come into town with people tied up in a carriage. And I was the one who tied them up."

The helmet shifted to face Naruto, head on (**AN: Pun intended**).

"Explain to me why did you did that." The guard demanded. Naruto walked around to the back of the carriage, grabbed one of the thug's hair, and pulled up to reveal their face. Ironically enough, it was the main thug that threatened Naruto earlier.

"I give to you, The Iron Dagger Gang." Naruto announced with finality. The man began to blink and slowly wake up. Naruto noticed this and immediately knocked the man out again. By punching his lights out. The guard scoffed through his helmet.

"What proof do you have? This mismatch group could be any group of five bandits." Naruto sighed as he reached up top, grabbed the bandit on top, and pulled him straight off in one fell swoop. The man crashed to the ground with a loud thud. He didn't even stir from the drop. It was at this point that the guard gasped.

The guard then couldn't decide wither to look at Naruto, or the giant at his feet.

"B-but th-that's… which means… how did…." Was all the guard could get out.

"Yes, that's the man cleaver. It means that I've subdued their entire gang, ready for whatever punishment you've got. As for how I did it… trade secret." Naruto explained. The guard stood there, staring holes into him. After a long pause, the guard shook his head and got back into his right frame of mind.

"Well, we have a problem then. We need to have these thieves tried, but sundown is soon and we won't be able to get to white run in time to have them properly locked up." The guard adopted a thinking pose. Naruto however, already knew what to do.

"Do you have a safe location nearby? I know how to lock these fools up." The guard looked at him, curious as to what he would do. He nodded and pointed to where the guard outpost was, not far from the village. Naruto then made a dozen kage bushin and sent them on their tasks. The guard stood there, amazed at what he had just seen.

"What spell is that? I have never seen anything like it." He asked. Naruto couldn't help but smile deviously.

"Apparently no one has." Naruto stated as a matter of fact. Half of the clones grabbed the five still unconscious thieves and brought them along with them. As they made their way, Hod bid farewell to Naruto, and headed off to his house. But Naruto sensed something was off and called out to him. Hod turned around and saw as Naruto threw something at him.

Hod caught the object and felt a familiar weight to it. He looked at it and noticed it was a small sack of money. He looked up and saw that reassuring smile, once again.

"I found some money these thieves stole from people while I was searching their campsite, near where I got mugged. Figured you could use it a lot more than I could right now!" He called out as he and his clones continued to follow the guard.

Hod looked down at the sack again, pulling on the string that held it shut. He looked in and found easily triple what he would have gotten from the market, had the imperial guards not stolen half of it. He couldn't help but laugh. _Maybe I'll have good news for Gerdur after all._

Naruto followed the guard over to a non-descript home in the small village. The guard opened the door and motioned for Naruto and his clones to enter. The house was about as basic as one could get. A pair of beds adorned the wall on Naruto's left, a small fire pit in the center, a few cabinets around the room for storing things, and the rest was rather sparse. Naruto motioned for his clones to the right, and they went to work.

"Doton: Shinju zanshu no jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)!" Six of them shouted. They no sooner finished, as they disappeared into the ground. The other six bushin walked over to where the original six were and held the thugs upright. Six sets of hands reached up from the ground like zombies crawling out of their graves, grasped the thieves' ankles, and dragged them down until only their heads remained above the floor.

The six bushin from underground soon popped up like gophers, and joined their comrades above ground.

"That will be all gentlemen. As always, good work." Naruto saluted them. They in turn saluted him and dispelled in small poofs of cloud. Naruto turned to the guard, who had watched all of this transpire, but still couldn't believe his eyes.

"You know a great many spells Naruto Uzumaki. Spells only know unto you." The guard pointed out. Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. He felt he would hear that a lot in the coming days. The guard then walked over to the pot hoisted above the fire pit. He lifted the lid and the strong scent of stew wafted towards Naruto.

"Well, not to be rude, but I'm starving. How about some dinner?" The guard asked the question Naruto had been thinking about.

"Sounds good."

Naruto laid out on the roof of the guard house, staring up into the night sky. The sun had gone down about an hour ago, but sleep had been eluding our blond hero. Too much had happened to him recently, and he had to sort out some things.

He first thought about what Hod, the guard, and the main thug had been talking about all day. Spells? Wizards? As far as he knew, nothing like that existed in _any_ of the elemental nations. Where ever this 'Skyrim' was, it wasn't anywhere _near_ home.

Secondly, it seemed everyone here was about as strong as the civilians of Konoha. Naruto scoffed, remembering how easy it had been to take down the supposed 'Dangerous Iron Dagger Gang'. He had broken more of a sweat running down that hill, just to catch up to Hod's carriage. If everyone was as weak as them, well… he was going to become bored, extremely quick.

Naruto thought about how it all started. He thought back to when he was visited by…

"Penny for your thoughts?" A female voice asked, inches from his ear. Naruto let out a small yelp, rolling off the roof. Naruto winced at the pain and looked up to see Death looking down at him. "You ok?"

"It's not a good idea to sneak up on people, especially shinobi." Naruto commented as he stood up. He pounced onto the roof without making a noise and sat down next to Death, ready for a much needed conversation.

"Sorry, but you seemed like the perfect target to startle." Death said with an innocent smile on her face. Naruto knew there was some form of irony there. He just let it pass.

"Ok, that's ignorable. But I have one question that's been bugging me since I got here…" Naruto got mere inches away from Death's face, "…why did you drop me off here so suddenly. _Especially_ without telling me how you would tell me when you were going to send me back?" Death let out an embarrassed chuckle, seeing his point.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to get started on your wish. It's not easy finding a near duplicate of your universe you know." Death explained. Naruto backed up, confused.

"Duplicate of my universe? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you see the thing is, I can't turn back the clock. No one can. But what I can do is find a universe similar to yours and let you relive your life there." Naruto stared at the sky again, something he picked up from Shikamaru.

"So what you're saying is that I'd be living another Naruto's life, right?"

"No actually. It'd be your life, it would just be a slightly different world." Naruto turned to Death, trying to understand.

"So what would be different?" Death shrugged, unsure herself.

"Who knows? Anything could be different. Some of the people you knew could be dead. Some people you thought were dead could be alive. Someone you knew could be completely different personality wise, or they could even be physically different. You, yourself, could be physically different."

"How so?"

"Well, your hair could be a different color, or your eyes, skin, anything. You could even be a girl." Death stated, emotionless.

Naruto sat for a few seconds, letting it sink in.

"WAIT A SECOND! I COULD BE A GIRL?!" Naruto yelled. Death shushed him, trying not to wake up any of the villagers.

"Not so loud!" Death whispered.

"Sorry but the possibility of me being a girl kind of freaked me out." Naruto replied.

"It's understandable. But do you have any other questions?"

"Other than 'When am I getting out of here?' not really."

Death chuckled, "Even I don't know the answer to that question, Naruto-san." Naruto let out a heavy sigh. _Of course you don't,_ he thought. Death placed a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Cheer up Naruto, tomorrow is going to be rather interesting for you. You have a new world to explore, new things to learn, and…" Death altered her feminine voice to sound like some old pervert. She even changed her scarf to a Hawaiian shirt, and a pair of comically large sunglasses. "…new women to ogle at. Eh he he HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto face palmed himself, "What was that earlier about trying to NOT wake the village up?"

Death let out a loud laugh, "Naruto, don't you know? Only those who've had a close encounter with death can hear OR see her." Death continued her laughter as she slowly disappeared from reality. Naruto let out a slow sigh and decided to get some sleep. If what Death had said was any clue, things were bound to get interesting.

**TeFlyingWolf: And THAT'S chapter three. Hope everyone enjoyed themselves!**

**(Door opens up, revealing a soaking wet and tired Naruto)**

**Naruto: *Pants* *Pants* *Pants* YOU… *Pants* BASTARD.**

**Wolf: Ah, Naruto! Glad to see you're in one piece. So, how'd it go?**

**Naruto: "How'd it go?" How'd it go?! You dropped us down a giant hole into an underground lake, left me at the mercy of a girl who's completely nutso about me, no offense Hinata...**

**Hinata: *Dreamy look on her face* none taken Naruto-kun.**

**Naruto: …and staged it so that the only dry spot in the entire cave was set up to look like a romantic honeymoon bedroom. Not to mention the countless candles that I could swear were laced with some form of aphrodisiac.**

**Wolf: So… I take it you enjoyed yourself?**

**Naruto: …**

**Wolf: And your silence explains SO much.**

**Naruto: I'm still gonna make you pay for that.**

**Wolf: *Chuckles* Really? When?**

**Naruto: *activates Rinnegan* RIGHT NOW.**

**Wolf: Oh boy. Well, guess I've got to use one of my trump cards then.**

**Naruto: Oh? And what's that?**

**Wolf: Simple. I'll activate my defensive ink glands that will blind you and allow me a quick get away!**

**Naruto: Wait what? (Black ink squirts him in face)**

**Wolf: *Starts running away like Zoidberg* Woop woop woop woop woop woop woop woop woop woop!**

**Naruto: Oh no you DON'T! GET BACK HERE!**

**Wolf: Until next time readers! *Dodges kunai* Time to act like a Monty Python character and RUN AWAY! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Cross Universe Adventure: Part 4**

**TeFlyingWolf: Welcome back readers! Today, we have a very special guest with us today.**

**Naruto: Special guest? Who is it?**

**Wolf: I shall answer your question in the following manner, Turn around Naruto.**

**Naruto: *Turns around* GYAH! It's DEATH!**

**Death: Aw, don't be so cold Naruto-kun!**

**Wolf: Yeah Naruto. She's not as scary as everyone makes her out to be. Besides, she's hot.**

**Death: Thank you Wolf.**

**Wolf: No problem. Besides, she once told me that so long as you're not a pervert who tries to make a pass at her or someone on the verge of death, why should you be afraid?**

**Naruto: Wait, perverts are scared of you?**

**Death: Quite actually. Last poor fellow who made a pass somehow mysteriously found himself on Kamabakka Island. Let's just say that he won't be bothering any more women. *Grins Deviously***

**Wolf: *shivers* Scary.**

**Naruto: I, uh, need to make a quick call. It's of the utmost importance. *Sprints away***

**Death: Why do you think he ran off?**

**Wolf: No clue. I know he's not scared of you, so why did he *Snaps fingers* OH! THAT'S WHY!**

**Death: Eh?**

**Wolf: I'll explain later. Mind doing the intro/disclaimer Shinigami-sama?**

**Death: KYAA! I love it when people call me that. Especially men.**

**Wolf: *Sweat drop* Note to self, don't call her that. EVER. AGAIN.**

**Death: Did you say something? *Oni mask appears behind her***

**Wolf: Nope! Not a thing! Disclaimers please!**

**Death: TeFlyingWolf does not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls: Skyrim.**

Naruto awoke the next day, to the sound of muffled screams and shouts. He sat up and looked to the source of the noise, and saw that all of the thieves' mouths had been stuff with some form of cloth or another. He looked around the room and didn't see any sign of the guard. Naruto looked out the window and saw that the sun had barely come up.

"He must be a morning person." Naruto muttered. He got up and reclaimed his discarded jacket and pants from the bed post. When he came in from his talk with Death, he had discarded them, and passed out the moment his face hit the pillow.

He then continued his search outside. Or he would have, had he not seen the note on the door and pulled it from the solitary nail on the door and read it.

_Naruto. I left early this morning. I am heading to Whiterun to request a prisoner escort. I should return by mid-day, feel free to relax until I return._

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events." Naruto spoke aloud. He placed the note back on the nail, poking a new hole in the paper. He decided to spend the time testing his body, to see how much of his old strength had returned.

Naruto found a small clearing, not far from the village, but just far enough so that no one would see anything he didn't want them to. His hands came together into a familiar t shaped sign.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" A dozen Naruto clones appeared, each as ready as the real Naruto. "Alright boys, here's where things get interesting. We're in a new world, in our old body, and we need to test how much of our strength we still have." All of his clones shouted their agreement and got to work.

The residents of Riverwood were going about their business, when they saw a caravan coming down the road. Some of the residents stopped what they were doing, noticing what the caravan was comprised of. It had a dozen guards, six at the front and back, with a prison carriage in between the two guard squads. The grouping stopped in front of the outpost, two guards jumping off the carriage and walking inside.

Once in, one of the guards looked around and asked his partner, "Where are they?" The second guard, who was the original Riverwood guard, pointed at the ground where the five bandits' heads could be seen, rags still in their mouths, but they were all oddly silent. The new guard looked on in shock and horror.

"I thought you said they were alive!" He exclaimed. The bandits began shouting thru their rags, but it all came out as incoherent mumbling. The guard jumped at this, thinking that the bandits were dead by beheading.

"They are alive. The man I described used some new magic I have never seen before. He simply disappeared into the earth, reach up from the ground like a man buried alive, and dragged them down until only their heads remained." The Riverwood guard explained. Had the new guard looked back and forth from his fellow guard, to the bandits he saw were indeed, buried up to their necks.

"Well? Where is he then?" The guards looked around the outpost, but there was no sign of Naruto anywhere.

"Wait, the note I left him." The second guard walked up to the door and pulled the note, examining it for any clues.

"You left him a note? What's to say he didn't just up and leave already?" The first guard questioned. The second guard was about to refute his claim, but he had merit to his question. What was to say that Naruto hadn't left already?

His thoughts were interrupted by a commotion outside. Both guards bolted for the door and came out to the sight of four guards with their swords unleashed, each at the throat of the very same man in question.

"Uh, guys? You going to call them off? I just came back from training." Naruto explained. The Riverwood guard let out a thankful sigh.

"Stand down men, he means us no harm." The Riverwood guard explained. At that, the guards pulled their weapons back from Naruto's throat, and the blond let loose a small sigh of his own. The other guard walked up to Naruto. He was curious as to how this single man defeated an entire gang of notorious criminals, where as his entire force couldn't so much as find a shred of evidence to their whereabouts. The only clue they had ever found were the remnants of caravans and the piles of corpses.

"My fellow guard tells me you know of two spells in which no mage in Skyrim knows of, or has even attempted. Is this true?" The guard questioned authoritatively. Naruto nodded and showed him both of the jutsu in question. _Not like you people could use them or even attempt to block them anyway._

After a small demonstration, all of the guards, and any bystanders from the village, were all amazed. The first guard, to which Naruto thought of as their captain, spoke again.

"I ask that you accompany us to Whiterun, for a full account of your deeds. If it turns out that you are telling the truth, you shall be rewarded the bounty offered for the capture of these petty thieves." The captain announced.

"And if I refuse?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious.

"Then we shall assume you are an enemy and take you in by force." He accented his statement by grabbing the hilt of his sword. Naruto inwardly snorted, _As if you lot could even put a scratch on me_.

"I was just curious. Shall we?" Naruto walked into the outpost. The two guards followed after him and watch as he simply pulled the first bandit from the ground like a farmer pulling a vegetable. The bandit swung at Naruto with his bound fists, only to receive a knee to the crotch, to which Naruto caught him by his hair when he began to collapse, and then kneed the thief in the face. Needless to say, the thief found himself unconscious once again.

"Anyone else want to try some funny business?" Naruto asked, letting loose a small amount of Ki. He shaped it so that the thieves felt as if they had several knives aimed at their respective throats. When no one moved, Naruto continued to pull them out from the ground. Once all of the bandits were out, he walked them out with the help of a few kage bunshin. Soon enough, all of the bandits were placed into the mobile cell and the convoy was on its way once more.

Naruto sat on top of the cage, just to have a better vantage point of the valley. He took in the scenery, now that it was midday and the sun illuminated everything. The valley was as healthy as it could be. The trees stretched tall, greenery adorned their branches. They would have been fun for climbing, but to a ninja like Naruto, he could have easily walked up them. Where the road stopped, tall grass sprouted up all around. He could see other forms of plants scattered around, varying in all shapes, sizes, and colors.

They took a sharp left turn over the stone bridge, bypassing the river that ran right next to Riverwood. _Probably where they got the name._ Naruto thought. He could see down the valley a bit, but there seemed to be a natural fog hanging in the air, hindering his sight from taking in the vastness of the valley. They continued onwards, a cliff on their left side, the river flowing on the right. Naruto kept his senses up, just in case someone thought it would be a bright idea to attack them.

It seemed that the leader of the convoy thought the same thing. "Keep your guard up men. We never know if these scum may have compatriots waiting to attack and spring them loose." Naruto stretched his senses out, trying to see what was near them. He could only sense the presence of some wildlife, a few rabbits and an elk. Naruto sensed something else though. He sought after it, curious as to what it was. His eyes bolted open when he finally realized just what he was sensing.

_HOLY CRAP! The amount of natural energy in this place is ridiculous! I've never sensed anything like this!_ What Naruto was sensing, was all of the natural energy within the valley. All of the birds, animals, plants, even the grass itself seemed to be _radiating _nature chakra. It was completely different in scale of energy from the elemental nations. It would be like comparing a small stream to a roaring waterfall. Sadly, it didn't _feel_ quite what Naruto had come to know and familiarize himself as nature chakra tho. It was close, but just different enough that he would have to train all over again, just to get the hang of it once more.

Naruto's mind drifted off, thinking about the possibility of being able to _harness_ the amount of nature chakra. _If I can figure out how to harness that energy, I would have to be careful to make sure it wouldn't rush straight into my body. Otherwise, I might end up like Ero-sennin and start looking like a frog. But _IF_ I can figure out a way to harness it…_ Naruto's mind thought of the possibilities. And quite frankly, it scared him.

The path wound on, trees flanking either side. A slight breeze grazed his cheek, cooling off what small sweat Naruto had built up from his training. All in all, things were oddly peaceful.

When the convoy hooked around a declining right turn, Naruto saw something in the distance. At first, he thought it was a mountain, randomly placed in the middle of a giant valley. But then details of the mountain stood out to Naruto and he finally got it. He could see one sol building rise above the rest. Its size would intimidate any travelers coming into the city, whilst adding reassurance to anybody whom had the fortune of living in such a place.

He saw numerous houses and homes within a large siege wall surrounding the city itself. Naruto called out to the captain, "That's Whiterun, I presume."

"Yes. It is our home, ruled by Balgruuf the greater, our Jarl and leader. It is also where we are heading." The captain explained.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it Naruto?" The Riverwood guard called out.

"Yes. Quite impressive if I do say so myself. Impressive, and intimidating." Naruto allowed the majesty of the small city to be captured into his eyes. "It must be quite an amazing place. Must also be important if that wall is to say anything about it."

"Yes it is. Whiterun happens to sit right in the middle of the great valley that takes up most of Skyrim's land. We also happen to be in a prime location for most of Skyrim's commerce." The captain let loose more exposition._ Perfect for the start of a new adventure._ Naruto thought.

As they continued along the paved road, the trees began to thin out, allowing Naruto to see the valley that the guard had told him about. The sight took his breath away. It seemed like the valley itself never ended. It made the Valley of the End look like a small ditch in comparison. Mountains flanked both the northern and southern sides of the valley. Their jagged peaks lifted up high, trying to connect themselves with the sky. The same river that had started next to Riverwood, had accompanied them down the path and had conjoined with another river that flowed further down into the valley.

Naruto's revere was soon ended as a large shadow passed over them. His training kicked in immediately and his head bolted upwards. Having a shadow pass over you was nothing out of the ordinary. It was the _size_ of the shadow that made Naruto look up. When his eyes spotted what had caused the shadow, Naruto couldn't believe his eyes.

Naruto knew that the thing was large but his brain just couldn't get an idea on the scale of it. Its body made him think of a bat. Broad leathery wings kept the giant beast afloat, but the creature defied Naruto's assumptions and flew with an otherworldly grace. Due to the smoothness of its flight, Naruto had trouble guessing just how big it truly was. Its long, slender neck was covered in bronze scales that even from the ground, looked like they were thick enough to take a lot of damage. Its slender tail flowed behind it, like a whip being dragged, barely affecting its flight. It let loose a bowel loosening roar that Naruto could hear with ease that gave away one key fact. Whatever it was, it was BIG.

The guard detail looked up and saw the beast flying. Naruto wasn't sure which guard said it first, but someone shouted out the answer Naruto had been wanting, "DRAGON!"

The guards began to shout at each other. Some in panicky, high pitched screams. Some in low growls, like predators before a fight. Some even shouted out battle cries, vowing to 'slay the foul demon'. Naruto had no idea what they were talking about, but he found his blood beginning to churn a bit. He had been wondering if this world could offer him a decent challenge. It seems he had found it.

The dragon double backed and started to swoop in low, allowing itself to fly only a dozen or so feet off the ground. Naruto's sixth sense screamed at him, telling him to dodge and he obliged. No sooner had he jumped off the roof of the cage, that the dragon let loose a long roar with a roasting inferno spewing from its maw.

Naruto looked back to the carriage and saw that it had been thoroughly roasted, being in the direct path of the dragon's attack. The dragon had aimed itself so that the first thing it hit, was the horse drawing the carriage itself along with its drivers. There was an ashy, skeletal remnant of where the proud animal had once stood, but no sign of any guards. Naruto looked nearby and saw that the Riverwood guard had leapt off to the left with Naruto. It seemed that he was slightly disoriented from the leap, but he was fine otherwise. Naruto looked back to the carriage. He saw that the prison itself, was on fire, with some of the metal glowing red hot, like metal fresh from a blacksmith's forge. Naruto doubted that anyone within the cage was alive

He was proven wrong when a feminine death scream erupted from the fiery furnace. He groaned loudly, sprinting for the cage. He turned to see where the dragon had gone, and saw that it was coming around again.

He made it to the cage and looked in. Through all the smoke, Naruto could see that Maria was still inside, scared with ash covering her tanned skin. But most importantly, she was alive. Her eyes had grown to such comical size, threatening to pop right out of their sockets. He looked around the rest of the cage and saw that the other bandits weren't so lucky. He saw three bodies, all of them were roasting corpses, flames coating their once living, breathing bodies. In the corner that got hit by the dragon's incendiary blast first, was a blackened skeleton, the tendons barely keeping the whole thing together in one piece.

Naruto grabbed one of the swords at his waist. He added chakra to sharpen the edge. He found the metal was resistant to it at first, but eventually succeeded. Being bed ridden for years would do that. He swung at the lock that was keeping the cage shut with all his might. He was rewarded as the tempered iron that kept the door locked shut, shattered like it had been made from glass. He jumped inside, grabbed Maria, and leapt out of the cage, holding her bridal style.

Naruto barely escaped as the dragon let loose another fiery barrage, destroying what was left of the carriage. He turned to see it fly off, banking to come back and finish the job. Naruto set Maria down on the ground and grabbed his second sword, adding chakra into it as well.

"Alright you giant fire breathing snake skin purse, COME DOWN AND FIGHT ME!" He shouted out. He wasn't sure if it had heard him or not, but the dragon flew down to the ground. It was then, that Naruto understood why the center of its body was so bloated.

The dragon extended its legs, and absorbing the impact. It landed not too far off from Naruto and slowly made its way to him. _Wait a second, it's a fire breathing _lizard with wings?He thought. _Oh HO! This really IS interesting._ A deviously wicked grin crossed his features. As the dragon slowly approached Naruto, it folded its wings so that they were pressed up against its body, giving it free motion to fight Naruto.

Naruto charged the dragon, letting loose a battle shout from his mouth. The dragon did the same, only it let out a long stream of fire breath. Naruto saw the attack coming, and jumped out of the inferno's path. He came down on its back, stabbing with both chakra enhanced swords, and rolling off quickly.

The dragon let loose a howl of pain, turning to face Naruto once again. It snapped at him, trying to bite down on our fabled blond hero. But his reflexes were quicker, and he dodged the bite. Naruto finally got a closer look at the dragon, getting a decent idea of how big it truly was. He had to admit. It was impressive.

The dragon easily had to be over 100 feet from snout to tail tip. Each tooth within its toothy jawline, was easily bigger than a kunai. The scales looked like some form of natural armor, thick and strong, but seeing as how it was flying so gracefully earlier, Naruto had to assume that they were light, durable, and flexible in some way. It stared at him with a pair of dangerous slit emerald eyes. Each eye had to be as big as his head, and would probably fetch a decent price if one could get an eye out.

"Alrighty then, snake purse. Let's dance!" Naruto mocked, twirling one of this swords. The creature lunged at him with its snake neck, trying to bite of even a fraction of him. Naruto dodged to the side and swung at its armored neck. Unlike earlier, when the sword hit the creature's natural armor, it snapped in half.The dragon swung its neck at him like a club and sent the blond flying. When Naruto landed, the dragon was already charging at him.

"Ok, the swords broke in half, even _with_ chakra fed into them. Talk about total crap." Naruto formulated a battle strategy as quick as a Nara, and decided to try one technique that could hurt the beast. He threw out his right hand and a blue ball of chakra formed.

"Alrighty scales for brain, let's see you block this. **RASENGAN**!" Naruto shouted out, charging the Dragon once again. The dragon made another attempt to chomp him in half, but Naruto jumped over its head. He slammed his attack onto the top of its scaly head, slamming the dragon into the ground. Naruto landed from his attack and began to walk away.

The dragon began to stir once more, making Naruto turn around. "Tough critter, aren't you? Well, looks like I'll have to up my game now won't I?" The dragon opened its jaws once more, letting loose a giant stream of fire directly onto out blond hero. The flame was blown away by a sudden gust of wind, showing Naruto standing confident and unscathed. "Nice try pepper breath. MY TURN." He threw out both of his arms, forming two rasengans. He fed more chakra into both attacks, increasing their size.

"Ok then, try THIS on for size. **DI ODAMA RASENGAN** (Double Big Ball Swirling Sphere)!" He swung both of his arms wide, allowing both attacks to slam into either side of the dragon's head. The effect was noticeable immediately. The dragon's head began to spin in unison with the attacks. The spin continued down the neck, and into the body. Soon enough, the dragon's entire body was spinning like a drill, completely out of its control and at the mercy of Naruto's will.

Naruto lifted the dragon up along with the rasengans, and leapt into the air a good twenty feet. "Time for the finisher! **DRAGON HAMMER**!" Naruto yelled out. He threw the dragon down towards the ground and dissipated both balls of chakra. The earth resounded and shook with the impact of the creature's forceful landing.

Naruto landed with ease and walked over to the dragon shaped crater. He looked in and saw the creature was still breathing. "Wow, tenacious sucker aren't you?" He walked up to it, being careful in case it was playing dead. Sure enough, the beast made one last attempt at biting Naruto, but he saw it coming from a mile away. He let loose one of Tsunade's famous chakra infused punches. The dragon's head slammed into the ground once more.

"You know? I'm not sure if this is going to work or not, but it'll be fun to see if it still works." Naruto activated the Rinnegan once more. _Ok, now to see if I remember how to do this._ Naruto focused on the dragon's chest and reached for it. Sure enough, his hand phased into the chest and he felt around. He found what he was looking for, the smooth yet slimy feeling of something non corporeal. He pulled as hard as he could. As soon as Naruto's hand was free, the Dragon's body began to flake.

Naruto leapt back, unsure as to what was happening, but was also enraptured at the sight. The dragon's body began to set itself of fire, becoming a smoldering pile of bones within seconds. But what really shocked him, was when light began to erupt from the very bones themselves.

It was an aurora borealis of colors. Some form of non-corporeal rainbow was ejecting itself from the bones… and heading straight for Naruto. _Oh this is not good. _Naruto braced himself for what was about to happen, but didn't expect what did. The aurora borealis swam around him, like a tornado, but wrapped him up, like the warm arms of a lover. Naruto basked in the warmth, enjoying every second of it.

Soon the mist dissipated and Naruto was standing beside the boney remains of a dragon. He smiled, enjoying the challenge the dragon had been. But all was not well for he soon felt something wrong with his throat. Naruto began to cough, calmly at first, but it soon turned painful. Then the word appeared in his mind. One simple word, one syllable, and yet there was power behind it. He stared at the corpse, _nothing ventured, nothing gained._ And with that, Naruto let out a yell.

"FOS!" The result was the entire skeleton shifting, while smaller rocks were thrown several feet away. Naruto felt his voice come back, and his throat return to normal. He cleared his throat, just in case.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" A familiar voice called out. Naruto turned to see the Riverwood guard running towards him, all the other guards right behind him.

Naruto tried to speak at first but started coughing again. He cleared his throat again, "Yeah, I'm fine. What about everyone else, anyone injured?"

"Only their pride." The Riverwood guard answered.

"But how did you do that? I've never seen any destruction magic like that before! Nor have I seen anyone defeat a dragon that easily!" The Captain shouted. Naruto looked at the other guards and they were talking amongst themselves. He could hear what they were saying and they were just as shocked as their captain.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Hehehe. Guess I'm stronger than I thought." He turned to see that Maria was unconscious, just where he left her. Naruto walked over and checked to see if she was injured. Her tanned skin was covered in ash, her dark hair was plastered to her skin, but all in all, she was fine. Even her clothing was barely touched. A bit singed, but still in one piece.

Naruto picked her up, letting her unconscious head rest against his chest. He walked back over to the guards, "Ready to go?" They all soon shook out of their revere for the blond and nodded. They split up their forces so that Naruto would walk in the middle of the group, carrying the bandit.

Unbeknownst to any of them, a dark figure watched them from behind a nearby house. He stood in the shadows, otherwise he knew the bright purple half of his jacket would've stuck out like a canary in a brain pie. _Yum, brain pie. Maybe I'll have that for dinner!_ The man thought. His thoughts were soon brought back to the subject as the convoy began to ascend the hill to the gates of Whiterun.

"So this is the anomaly I sensed. A young lad who can rip out a Dragon's soul." The dark man began to laugh. "And here I thought we daedric princes were the only ones who could do that! I'll have to keep my eye on you, Uzumaki Naruto." The man disappeared in a plume of smoke, his maniacal laugh echoing all around.

**TeFlyingWolf: AND THAT'S A WRAP FOLKS!**

**Naruto: Finally. What took you so long to get this one done?**

**Wolf: Well, I have a life dude. My job is a full 40 hour job that takes up Wednesday through Saturday. I have a lot of stuff to do on Sundays, and the only time off I really have is on Monday and Tuesday. Plus whatever time I get to myself on my work days isn't much. **

**Naruto: Well damn. Sorry about that.**

**Wolf: Meh, it's all good. I've had a lot going on lately but it's all behind me now and I can get back to writing. Sorry to any readers who got bored/pissed that I hadn't updated yet. Thanks for your support. **

**Death: Tho one thing is still on my mind.**

**Wolf: What's that?**

**Death: Who did Naruto-kun call earlier?**

**Naruto: Uh…**

**Wolf: He called up his teacher, warning them about you.**

**Death: *tick mark appears* Are they perverts?**

**Naruto: Wolf….**

**Wolf: *Thinks quickly* No, there not. Just single guys who tend to express themselves in odd ways.**

**Death: Oh! That I can be fine with. *Cellphone rings. Song: Papermoon* Hold on guys, I gotta take this. Its work *Walks off***

**Naruto: *Phew* That was a close one.**

**Wolf: No kidding. I'd hate to lie to her, but this is your sensei we're talking about.**

**Death: *walks back in* Sorry guys but I've gotta head out. Got a pervert to hunt down.**

**Naruto: Really? Who's the poor soul?**

**Death: Oh some weird white haired guy who was peeping in on the women's bath. It shouldn't take too long. *Shunshins away***

**Wolf: …**

**Naruto: …**

**Wolf: You don't think…**

**Naruto: I hope not. If it is…**

**Death (faraway): PERVERTS MUST DIE!**

**Jiraya: *Shrieks* I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING BY IT! I WAS JUST ADMIRING THE FEMINIE BODY!**

**Naruto & Wolf: It is.**

**Naruto: *sigh* End the chapter before Death kills him.**

**Wolf: I don't think she's gonna kill him dude.**

**Naruto: She's not? Then what is… she… *Shivers* Oh dear Kami.**

**Wolf: I think you got the jist of it. Well, that's the end of this chapter folks. Tune in next time to… **

**Jiraya: GYAH!**

**Naruto: OW. Too late wolf.**

**Wolf: … next time to see what happens next. *Heavily sighs* Come on Naruto. Might want to go save him before Death dismembers anything else.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto Cross Universe Adventure: Part 5**

**TeFlyingWolf: Welcome back readers! Of any of you that were concerned for Jiraya because of last chapter, he's fine. The medical-nins were able to reattach everything without issue.**

**Death: …**

**Wolf: Still mad Shinigami-sama?**

**Death: YES. **

**Wolf: Don't worry Death. I'll make it up to you.**

**Naruto: How?**

**Wolf: Well, let's just say that I'm going to kill the biggest pervert in your world in one of the most painful, embarrassing, and utterly mortifying way possible. Whilst giving Jiraya a heart attack.**

**Death: Who is it and how do they die?**

**Wolf: *Whispers into her ear***

**Death: *gasp* REALLY?! *clomps wolf* THANK YOU!**

**Naruto: I think she likes your idea.**

**Jiraya: You think?**

***Wolf starts to turn purple***

**Jiraya: Uh, Shinigami-sama? If you don't let go he won't be able to type out the story anymore.**

**Death: What? OH! Sorry about that wolf.**

**Wolf: *inhales* No problem. *Cough* *Cough* So Ero-Sennin? Want to do the intro?**

**Jiraya: *Tick mark* You are NOT allowed to call me that.**

**Wolf: Just do it.**

**Jiraya: FINE. TeFlyingWolf does not own Naruto, Skyrim, or any other series mentioned within this fan fiction.**

**Wolf: Nice job there Eunuch.**

**Jiraya: THAT'S IT! *Starts chasing TeFlyingWolf***

**Wolf: Woop Woop Woop Woop Woop Woop Woop Woop Woop Woop Woop Woop!**

* * *

The gates of Whiterun closed behind the convoy and Naruto got his first glimpse of the entire city up close. Even tho they had just walked in, it seemed rather prosperous. Each house was ornate and adorned with all forms of aesthetic work. Naruto noticed a blacksmith hammering away at a small length of cherry red hot metal. He couldn't tell if it was to be a weapon, or some form of armor.

As they continued along the road, they passed through a small marketplace, wooden booths surrounding what Naruto could only assume as the center of town. They ascended a series of stairs and walked through an even more aesthetically pleasing than the previous area. There was even a small garden in the center of this district.

Naruto couldn't help but whistle, "Fancy place you've got here." He noticed everyone was looking at them. _Guess it's not every day that you see a dozen guards waltz into town with some stranger holding a bandit._

They ascended a few more flights of stairs and finally came to what Naruto could only assume was the palace. Its massive wooden and stone structure rose into the sky, seeming to reach the clouds itself. It made any and all who looked upon it, feel insignificant. _And if I was anyone other than me, they would have succeeded._

There were a few guards stationed outside a set of wooden doors. The doors opened inward, allowing the convoy to walk in. The vastness of the hall wasn't lost upon our sunlight haired hero. He looked up and saw the wooden rafters stretch upwards to the vast roof above. Another attempt to make everyone feel small. _I wonder if the guy that built this was trying to compensate for something._

They ascended a few more flights of stairs until they came to the top level. A giant fire pit had been built into the center of the hall, surrounded by long tables on either side. They kept walking past until the convoy stopped after passing the furthest table from the stairs.

The guards scattered and left for their posts, leaving Naruto, the captain, and the Riverwood guard. The trio kept walking forward until they stood before the throne. Two men stared at the trio, one upon the throne, one standing to the trio's left. _This must be the village leader, whatever they call them here._

Naruto took a good look at both men, sizing them up. The man standing stood with his back straight, as if a metal rod was in place of his spine. His clothes spoke of expensive tastes and regality, as if he was trying to impress anyone and everyone who looked at him. A look of dignity adorned his face, which tried to make up for his balding head. He barely registered anything to Naruto. The man looked as if a strong breeze would push him over. _Probably like Danzo. Only Danzo could hold his own. This guy is probably more like a politician. All bark with a bite like an old man who's lost all of his teeth._

The real spectacle was the man sitting upon the throne. He sat slouched on the throne, like he was forced to sit there, bored out of his mind. But even so, the man had an aura of power and honor about him. Naruto couldn't help but take an instant liking to the man.

He wore a rather ornate set of clothing. A fur coat was placed upon his shoulders, were as his shirt and kilt were sown with Celtic designs, woven in gold. A golden circlet adorned his head, a large ruby being the centerpiece, accompanied by several other gems strewn all around it.

"What is this? Captain, I demand an explanation at once!" The tall man spoke with a weak voice. _Yup, definitely a politician._ Naruto thought.

"My lord Proventus, this man…" He motioned to Naruto, "… single handedly defeated the Iron Dagger Gang."

There was a large pause, when the only sound heard was the crackling of the fire. It was soon broken by the sound of Proventus's laughter. "Surely you jest. There is no way that this young man before us could have possibly found, let alone defeated all of the Iron Dagger Gang by _himself_."

It was then that the Riverwood Guard decided to speak up. "It's true my lord, he did bring all five members of their gang to Riverwood. I could hardly believe it myself."

"Then where are they now? All I see is you three and that maid this lad currently holds in his arms like a sleeping babe." Proventus countered.

Naruto decided to make his voice heard. "They died."

"How?" The politician asked incredulously. Naruto's next statement silenced the whole room.

"A dragon killed them." Once again, the roar of the fire resounded through the halls like thunder. It was then that the man sitting upon the throne leaned forward, his full attention gained.

"A dragon? Where did it attack? And how are you three alive?" The stoic man asked.

"It attacked us, not far from here, whilst we were transporting the prisoners, Jarl Balgruuf" The captain explained, bowing before his Jarl. _So their called "yarls"? Sounds like some form of measurement._ Balgruuf sat up, still curious as to the answers of his other questions.

The captain continued. "When it first attacked us, it spewed a might jet of flame upon the prisoner transport, killing all inside."

All of the halls occupants were in rapt attention. Balgruuf asked, "Did it leave you be after it attacked?"

"Nay. It came back for us, seeking to finish the job."

"If it weren't for Naruto here, we all would have been reduced to ashes and sent to the Sovngarde to the Hall of Valor." The Riverwood guard finished. Balgruuf looked at Naruto in a new light, as if seeing him for the first time.

"He defeated a dragon by himself? By what manner?" Was Balgruuf's next question.

"Magic, my lord. Magic I have neither seen nor heard of before. He can create copies of himself out of nothingness."

"That is quite common within the world of magic." Answered a new voice. Naruto turned to his right to see the source, and found a man wearing a dark purple cloak. Naruto could sense an otherworldly power about him, like nothing he had ever sensed before.

"Farengar, perfect timing. Now we shall see if these ridiculous claims are true." Proventus scoffed. Naruto was quickly becoming more and more agitated with the man with every passing minute. Farengar walked up to Naruto, "May I see this new form of magic which they speak of?"

Naruto nodded and shifted his arms so that he could still hold Maria, but also allowed him enough freedom to connect his hands.

"Sure, I have no problem with a little bit of show and tell. **Kage Bunshin**." Seven Narutos appeared in a small poof of smoke behind the trio. They all stood like military soldiers during an inspection.

"Incredible. Even Masters of Conjuration magic have trouble making two or even three familiars, yet you just made seven copies of yourself without even breaking a sweat." Farengar observed, walking up to the clones. He examined one, getting within its personal space. He poked it, amazed that he could actually touch it, finding it was just as solid as a normal human.

"This is astounding. This truly _is_ some new form of magic. Or at least it's one I'm not familiar with."

"I've been getting that a lot lately." Naruto dead panned.

"Alright, but how did you defeat the dragon?" Proventus questioned.

"Well…" Naruto then told them what had happened, explaining that he had used another one of his 'spells' to defeat the creature.

"Incredible. Absolutely incredible. Do you remember what color it was?" Farengar asked. Naruto raised an eye brow at this. _Of all the questions he could possibly ask, he wants to know what _color_ it was? What is he, some form of collector? _Farengar noticed this and explained, "We have had numerous reports of dragons all around Skyrim. But the major difference was that there are different colors of dragons. Each color seems to represent their strength, as if it changes when they grow stronger."

"Oh. Well, I think it was bronze-ish." Proventus gripped his chest, Balgruuf's eyes widened and sat up as much as he could, and there was a general gasp from the rest of the hall. Naruto looked around, confused as to everyone's reaction.

"Bronze, you're sure?" Naruto nodded. "Were the wings fading to a silvery gray?" Farengar asked excitedly. Naruto thought back to the fight. He hadn't gotten a good look at the wings, but he was rather sure that the wings looked thick and leathery like a snake's skin. But the more he thought about it, the more he was sure that there was _some_ silver like color on them as well.

"I believe so, yes." Farengar took a step back, his eyes going comically wide. It was as if someone had just slapped him.

"You… killed… an elder dragon." He whispered at first. The second time, he spoke loud enough so everyone could hear. "You single handedly killed an _elder dragon_. That is one of the rarer dragons within Skyrim." The hall once again fell into silence, this time in awe of Naruto's super human feat. Balgruuf stood and approached Naruto. Proventus opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a raise of Balgruuf's hand.

"What is your full name, lad?"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, jarl." Naruto added the honorific, just in case to not insult him. Wouldn't be a good day to piss off the most powerful man in the town you were currently standing in. Balgruuf smiled and placed his hands upon Naruto's shoulders.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, seeing as how you not only defeated one of the most notorious gang of thieves, but you also defeated an elder dragon, I hereby proclaim that you are an ally of Whiterun and grant you the title of 'Thane of Whiterun'. Will you accept?" Balgruuf stared at Naruto, awaiting his answer. _Thane of Whiterun, huh? Has a nice ring to it._ Naruto smiled warmly, appreciative of the honor bestowed upon him.

"I am honored Jarl Balgruuf, and I accept your offer." Naruto stated, bowing with his head. Balgruuf grinned in response. "Then it's settled. Proventus! See to it that Naruto is given property in Whiterun." Proventus bowed at his lord's command and left to see it done.

"I am glad you accepted this position. The last man I offered this position turned it down."

"Really? Why would anyone do that?" Naruto questioned.

"He said, 'He was honored by my offer, but had to turn it down due to him having enough responsibilities as it were.'" Naruto shook his head and let out a small chuckle. _Sounds like a cop out answer to me._ Balgruuf looked down to the sleeping form of Maria, puzzled as to who it was.

"And who is this?" Naruto looked down and saw Maria's sleeping face. He saw an innocence in it, like that of a child who had not a care in the world. He remembered the look on her face during his run in with the Iron Daggers. Her face had been serious, concentration etched into it. But her eyes spoke differently.

She was scared. Scared of getting caught, scared of what punishment would be brought down upon her, after her capture. Naruto couldn't do anything but feel a little sorry for her.

"This is Maria, one of the Iron Daggers. She was the sole survivor from the Dragon's attack." He explained. He remembered her face, when he grabbed her from the cage. Pure fear. It had leaked out of every pore of her body. She didn't want to die. She was a criminal, yes. But she was still human.

Balgruuf noticed Naruto's expression, "And what, Thane of Whiterun, would you have us do with her?"

Naruto's head snapped up and stared him dead in the eye. _Is he really asking me to choose what happens to her?_

Naruto looked down at Maria once more, thoughts flowing through him like a raging river. His answer shocked everyone one there. "I would ask that you spare her. She's suffered enough."

"And why is that?" Balgruuf asked, truly curious as to why Naruto chose that.

"I don't know. It's just a gut feeling of mine. The more I think about it, the more I can't help but think that she may have gotten caught up in this whole thing. Like she was just a victim who was forced to play the part of a thief all along." The fire once more roared like a midsummer storm. What seemed like an eternity passed before someone spoke.

"If that is what you believe, then I trust your judgment, Naruto Uzumaki." Balgruuf decreed. Naruto bowed his head in thanks. "But know this, if she causes any problems, you must be the one to deal with the consequences. Also, if the Empire comes looking for her, you must be the one to deal with them."

"I understand, my jarl." Naruto stated, allowing the honorific to roll off of his tongue whilst watching Balgruuf smile.

"So, now what?" He asked.

"Now you take a tour of our fine city. Once Proventus has finished his duties and acquired you a home, I shall send someone to escort you there." Balgruuf turned and began to walk back to his throne, cueing Naruto to take his leave. _Don't want to over stay my welcome and accidentally insult someone._

* * *

Naruto walked out into the open air once more, and saw that the sun had just barely passed the halfway mark through the sky. He looked down at the city, enjoying the glorious view offered from his vantage point. It was interrupted by the sound of his stomach rumbling.

He couldn't help but chuckle, _Of course I'm hungry. I used a bit of chakra in that last fight, plus I don't think I've had anything to eat since I got here._ He turned to one of the guards stationed near the door and asked where he could get something to eat.

"You can always try The Bannered Mare. Or there is The Drunken Huntsman." Naruto thanked the man and walked down the flight of stairs he had ascended earlier that day. _Guess I should go with the Bannered Mare. Anything with 'Drunken' in the title just puts me on edge. Almost like their shady or something._

Naruto made his way through town, but stopped hearing the clanging of metal. He turned to the source of the sound and marveled at the sight. It was a large building near the palace, its broad dome stretched wide, like the shoulders of a great giant. _Nice place. Might have to check it out later._

Naruto continued on until he came to another set of descending stairs. He looked around the lower marketplace and saw most of the surrounding buildings had signs outside of them. Shrugging to himself, he walked down into the square and looked at the signs until he came to The Bannered Mare. He walked up the few stairs and waltzed in.

* * *

Once inside, Naruto's eyes quickly adjusted to the lighting. It was a small and quaint place. Warmth from a central fire permeated every crevice of the room, allowing a comforting aura to engulf Naruto. He looked around and found an open table near the corner. It was only a few moments after he sat down when a woman's voice asked him, "Can I get you something to drink?"

Naruto looked up and couldn't help but take in her beauty. Her dark skin seemed to shimmer in the light of the fire. Her short ebony hair shone as if it was spun from the finest silk. She wore a rather plain dress, a white shirt with sleeves covering her arms, but left her shoulders uncovered. Her appearance allowed Naruto to feel at ease.

"Actually, I'm not from around here so I don't really know what's good or not." Naruto scratched the back of his head. He didn't want to ask for sake because he didn't even know if they had any, or if they even knew what sake was.

She smiled at him, "I think I know what you may like."

"Thank you, miss…?"

"Saadia. My name is Saadia." And with that, she turned away. Naruto watched her go and couldn't help but notice something amiss. _Do all waitresses carry short swords?_

"Enjoying the view?" Naruto snapped out of his train of thought and looked to the source of the new voice. He saw a man with longish dark hair, with his robe being the only thing darker than it. A small dagger was attached to his side.

"More like wondering if people know something that I don't." Naruto motioned to the weapon at his side. The foreigner looked down and realized the joke.

"Ah. Well, with the war going on, everyone seems to think that it's a good idea to always be armed." The man sat down in the chair across from Naruto.

"War? What war?" The man looked as if Naruto had just gained a second head.

"The Stormcloak Rebellion. How do you not know about it?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well, I'm new here so I'm still learning what's going on and such."

"Ah, so a foreigner just like me?"

Naruto shrugged and smirked, "Pretty much." Saadia chose that point to come back with two bottles.

"Here you go. One for each of you." Saadia turned to Naruto, "If you need anything else, just ask." And she left with a wink. The mystery man let out a small whistle once she was out of range.

"I think she likes you lad." Naruto let out a small chuckle and turned to the man.

"Maybe. But back on topic tho, you never did introduce yourself."

"Ah! Where are my manners!" The stranger extended his hand out to Naruto, "My name is Sam Guevenne. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

**TeFlyingWolf: And that's a wrap folks!**

**Naruto: Why'd you end it there?**

**Wolf: A, I wanted to. B, meeting this character is rather important and anyone who has done this quest in Skyrim (Or has a computer) knows what this means for the story.**

**Naruto: Whilst the rest of us are left in the dark?**

**Wolf: *Pauses for a few seconds* Pretty much, yes.**

**Naruto: … ok. Then mind explaining to the readers what the hell took you so long on the update?**

**Wolf: *rubs back of head* Eh he he he, about that….**

**Naruto: *glares* Well?**

**Wolf: Well… a friend of mine got me hooked on a game as of recent and I couldn't put it down til I got it done.**

**Naruto: As in beat the campaign? Achieve highest rank? Get all the achievements? GIVE US SOME ANSWERS HERE!**

**Wolf: Is there another reason behind your questions Naruto?**

**Naruto: YES. I've been stuck here for the past GOD knows how long waiting on you to update this damn story so I wasn't stuck in a room with Hinata all the time!**

**Death: *cough* MONTH *cough***

**Wolf: But in this story, she's your wife. What's wrong with that?**

**Naruto: … … have you ever had that happen to you?**

**Wolf: The 'Waiting for someone to update a story' or 'Stuck in a room with a hot woman' part?**

**Naruto: BOTH**

**Wolf: To the first one, yes. To the second question, I plead the fifth.**

**Death: *Ahem***

**Wolf: Back on topic tho! I was playing Terraria on the Xbox and I got caught up trying to get the highest tier of items.**

**Naruto: … … …**

**Wolf: What?**

**Naruto: You've been away for nearly a month and THAT'S WHY?!**

**Wolf: WHAT?! It's insanely hard to collect some of the items even WITH the best armor and weapons you can get at the point right before you can get better stuff.**

**Naruto: But a month?!**

**Wolf: Oh, you think you can do better?!**

**Naruto: Is that a challenge?**

**Wolf: YES. IT IS. FEEL MY PAIN. **

**(TeFlyingWolf snaps his fingers and everything becomes two dimensional)**

**Naruto: WHOA! What did you do? Where are we?**

**Wolf: Welcome to Terraria, Naruto.**

**Naruto: Wow. Trippy. Everything looks so… so…**

**Wolf: Weird?**

**Naruto: Well yeah. It's all 2d. I'm not used to this.**

**Wolf: Says the Manga character.**

**Naruto: HEY! We may be PUBLISHED on a 2d surface, but we LIVE in a 3d world.**

**Wolf: Whatever. Well readers! That's it for this episode. And by the way, I'm going to make Naruto and some friends have to deal with playing Terraria. So far, it's just going to be me and Naruto but if you have a suggestion for 6 other Naruto universe characters to join us, just let us know in the comment section below and I'll add em in!**

**Death: Aw, *pouts* but why am I not invited?**

**Wolf: Because, my dear Shinigami-sama…**

**Death: (squeals)**

**Wolf: *Sweatdrop*… This is a punishment for Naruto. He must know my pain and suffering from playing this blasted game. It's awesome, but it's a pain. As for why you're not invited, I don't want to see you hurt, and you would probably break the game.**

**Death: Break it?! I WOULD NEVER…**

**Wolf: I meant you would make it too easy on our dear Naruto here.**

**Death: OH. But I can still come visit, right?**

**Wolf: (Suddenly dressed like Bison) OF COURSE! **

**Naruto: Did you really…**

**Wolf: (turns to Naruto) OF COURSE!**

**Naruto: … Giving you power is a horrible idea.**

**Wolf: OF…**

**Naruto: ENOUGH ALREADY! WE GET THE JOKE!**

**Wolf: Of course you do.**

**Naruto: …**

**Wolf: *smiles* …**

**Naruto: OK. MOVING ON NOW.**

**Wolf: Alright. But one thing before I end all of this. Naruto, one thing about this game…**

**Naruto: Yea?**

**Wolf: You can't use any of your abilities.**

**Naruto: WHAT?!**

**Wolf: If you are to understand how hard this is, you can't use any abilities except the ones in game.**

**Naruto: Fine, just end the chapter already.**

**Death: Not so fast.**

**Wolf: What's up?**

**Death: How did you get Jiraya to stop chasing you?**

**Wolf: Oh. Well that was actually pretty easy. I just ran by a bath house and his lecherous side got the better of him.**

**Death: *twitch* you ran… by… a… bathhouse? (A dark aura surrounds Death)**

**Naruto: Uh, Wolf? You might want to run.**

**Wolf: Nope, don't need to.**

**Death: You have 5 seconds to explain.**

**Wolf: Quite easy to explain. *Raises finger* Chakra restraining seal, *raises finger* rope trap, *raises third finger, and a piñata party bag full of extra rope and condensed red wood bokkens.**

**Naruto: *Inhales sharply* Ok. I now see ****_why_**** you weren't worried.**

**Death: In fact, I think those women in there would thank you for many reasons.**

**Wolf: *Devious smile appears* I know.**

**Naruto: AND ON THAT NOTE…**

**Death: IT'S TIME TO SAY…**

**Wolf: TIL NEXT TIME READERS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto Cross Universe Adventure: Part 6**

**TeFlyingWolf: Welcome back readers! Time for part 6!**

**Naruto: And it didn't take you a month to update this time!**

**Wolf: Ok, so I messed up last time. Sorry readers.**

**Naruto: I'm sure they forgive you.**

**Wolf: But anyway, how goes Terraria it so far?**

**Naruto: It's awesome! I see why it's so addictive.**

**Wolf: So I see you're wearing silver armor.**

**Naruto: Yup! Just found enough to complete the whole set. Pretty nice huh?**

**Wolf: Sure. What about your tools?**

**Naruto: 'Scuse me while I whip this out. *pulls out tools* So?**

**Wolf: Gold! Very well done. You're making good progress.**

**Naruto: Yup! So how about you?**

**Wolf: Uh, I'm not really sure you want to see…**

**Naruto: Oh, COME ON. You got me into this game, the least you can do is humor me.**

**Wolf: Don't say I didn't warn you. *Pulls off vanity***

**Naruto: … What kind of armor is that?**

**Wolf: *sighs* Spectral armor.**

**Naruto: 0_0 Spectral… armor…**

**Wolf: Yeah. It's one of the top three armors.**

**Naruto: …**

**Naruto: …**

**Naruto: …**

**Wolf: OK! Uh, Death? Mind helping me wake him up?**

**Death: No problem.**

**Wolf: And while she does that, I'm going to explain to the audience what's going on.**

**EXPLAINING: *Ahem*, So basically, in Terraria, you have 2 modes (for your world) you start in normal mode and advance into hard mode once you kill a certain boss (I'll explain later). The spectral armor I'm currently wearing is a console exclusive thing. To get it, you have to have 4 sets of armor. Cobalt, mythril, adamantite, and hallowed armor. By the way, to get hallowed armor, you have to have a full set of Cobalt, mythril, and adamantite armor. Getting the idea how hard this is?**

**Naruto: *screams***

**Death: He's awake.**

**Wolf: Thank you Death.**

**Naruto: WHERE WERE YOU TOUCHING ME!**

**Death: What's wrong Naruto? *Sways hips* Didn't you like it?**

**Naruto: THAT'S NOT THE POINT!**

**Wolf: Not that this isn't entertaining as hell, but can we get on with the chapter?**

**Naruto: PLEASE!**

**Wolf: Alrighty then. DISCLAIMERS!**

**Disclaimers: TeFlyingWolf does not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls Skyrim.**

* * *

When Naruto awoke, he was brought back to consciousness by the warm, familiar feeling of his head pounding. _Guess I drank too much last night. What happened anyway?_ Memories flooded back in, like the tide in the ocean.

He remembered talking with someone. Who was it again? Oh right. Sam. Sam Guevenne. Naruto knew that wasn't his real name, but he wasn't going to bother asking for it. He remembered the two of them enjoying a drink, a few in fact. Naruto couldn't remember what they had talked about, but he did remember leaving at one point. With a woman.

And with that thought, everything came to a grinding halt. _I left a bar. Drunk. With a woman. Dear Kami on high, please tell me I didn't do anything…_

Something in his bed moved. Naruto looked to his left and was met with the sleeping form of Maria. _Oh shit _was all Naruto could think. He lifted the covers and looked down at both of them. He was reassured with the sight of both of them still having clothes on. Naruto still had the pants he had from the previous day on.

He slipped out of bed, silently as possible, and snuck out of the room. Naruto looked around the new room and noticed a set of stairs leading down to another floor. "Must be on the second floor."

He walked downstairs and found an open room, barely being decorated at all. One of the central features, was a small fire built into the ground. A woman clad in armor was crouched next to a small black pot, stirring its liquid contents. The woman looked up and smiled, "Good morning, Thane. I pray you slept well?"

"Yes, I did. But may I ask who you are and what you're doing in my house?"

The woman looked at Naruto with confusion etched into her face but realized something that explained everything. "My name is Lydia and I am your housecarl. I understand if you do not remember me, we met under… interesting… circumstances."

"You mean I was drunk off my ass." Naruto pointed out bluntly, and Lydia simply nodded in return. "So, mind answering some questions for me? I'm pretty sure the jarl told you I was new around here."

"That is why I am here, my thane."

Naruto raised a hand, "OK, first thing, don't call me 'thane', my name is Naruto. Please feel free to call me by that."

"If that is what you wish." Lydia replied, slightly embarrassed.

"It is. Secondly, what exactly is a 'housecarl' anyway?"

"My position, as a housecarl, is to guard you and anything that belongs to you."

"So, a family bodyguard?"

"In a nut shell, yes." Lydia handed Naruto a bowl of soup. He thanked her and took the offered bowl. He began to eat, trying to figure a way to phrase his next question.

"You seemed cold." Lydia responded. Naruto looked up, puzzled as to her comment. "Beg pardon?"

"I said you looked cold. Besides, when Maria found out that you spared her life, she offered to warm you. Besides, if she were to do anything, I would take the appropriate action upon her."

Naruto looked at her, completely confused. She _let_ a criminal sleep in his bed and trusted her not to do _anything_? Either Lydia was rather trusting or she was stupid. Naruto decided the former seemed more likely.

"Did anything happen?"

"Well, you're alive and I didn't hear anything else last night, so I assumed not." Naruto inwardly let out a giant sigh, glad that nothing had escalated out of hand. Naruto kept eating and decided to figure out what he needed to do today. He was in a new world, with new weapons, new skills he might need to learn, and the list went on and on.

He decided to start at weapons, "So where around here can I get a good sword?"

"War maiden's is our main weapon's shop. It's just down the road from here. Just tell Adrianne that I sent you her way and she'll help you out." Naruto nodded, satisfied with the answer, and kept eating. He didn't know what the soup was made from, but it was good. Something about it just let Naruto feel comfortable and at home.

* * *

Naruto walked down the general street towards the gate. _Lydia said it would be right next to the gate._ His thoughts were reassured by the sound of metal being hammered. He soon came to a house similar to the rest of the village. Naruto followed the sound and soon found the source. A dark skinned woman was hammering out a long, red hot piece of metal. _And that must be Adrianne._

He walked over to her as she placed the metal back into the furnace. She turned back to Naruto, looking at him once over. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I broke my sword the other day and Lydia suggested I come to you."

Adrianne looked at him skeptically, "Lydia sent you? How do you know her?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well, I'm the new thane." Adrianne's eyes went wide. Obviously, she who ever she thought was the new thane, they weren't anything like Naruto. "My apologies, my thane. I had heard news that a new thane had been selected but I had not known what you looked like."

"It's alright. Also, I'd prefer if you call me by my name, titles make my skin crawl." Naruto enjoyed being called by his titles, but for conversations, he rather minded being called his actual name.

"Very well." Adrianne extended a sweaty hand, "I am Adrianne Avenicci."

Naruto took the offered hand, sensing the strength behind it, "Naruto Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to meet you Adrianne Avenicci."

"So what happened to your last sword?" Adrianne questioned. Naruto pulled out the stub remains of what was his last sword. "I was using this to fight a dragon. Then during the fight, it snapped in two. Like a dry twig." Adrianne took the sword, examining it with an expert's eye. Naruto blinked and saw someone else standing there. Her slightly tan skin was the first major contrast from Adrianne. Her hair was pulled up into two buns, a konoha hitae-tae was tied across her forehead. _Tenten?_

"This is strong steel, but whomever forged this, they were in a hurry and the blade paid the price. I cannot reforge this, but I can sell you a new blade, if you'd like." Naruto snapped out of his revere, and simply nodded. He followed her to the front of the shop, trying to figure out what he had just seen. _What just happened? For a second, I thought she looked like Tenten. Am I going nuts or something? _They walked into the shop and Naruto saw a burly man behind the counter.

"Ulfberth! This is our new thane and he's come to us to get a new sword."

"I'll take care of him, Adrianne." With that, she left to return to her work. "So my thane, what kind of weapon can I interest you in?" Naruto let out a loud sigh, _I'm going to have to get used to this 'my thane' stuff._

* * *

Naruto was examining his sword once again. He had to spend a pretty penny to get it, but something about the blade called out to him. Ulfberth had said that it was an ebony blade, and from the looks of it, Naruto couldn't help but agree. The blade was roughly the same size of the ninjatos Naruto had once used, but its curved edge and intricate design along the blade and handle, added an aesthetic beauty to its already deadly edge. Thankfully, Ulfberth had several in stock, so he had sold the second blade at a discounted price.

Naruto had also been able to purchase a full set of ebony armor, and wore it proudly. But being a ninja, he had asked if they had a cloak he could have to wear over top of it all. Thankfully, they had just the thing.

Naruto was currently walking thru town, helmet attached to his hip, and was headed to the building he saw the previous day. He wasn't sure what, but it called to him. Like a scratch he couldn't itch.

Naruto eventually came to the building and was about to walk in, when the cacophony of metal biting against metal caught his attention. Whatever was going on, was happening _behind_ the building. He decided to investigate and walked around to the right side.

When he turned the corner, Naruto found the source of the commotion. Two fighters were dueling, swords drawn, swinging with everything they had. One warrior was clad in leather armor and wielding a sword and shield combo. His dirty blond hair was plastered to his head, and his breathing was coming out heavily, both signs of a long and hard match.

His opponent wore steel armor, wielding the same sword and shield combo, tho his blade looked to be of a higher quality, where as his shield seemed to be made completely of iron, not iron and wood like the other mans. His midnight black hair was sweaty and plastered to his head, much like the blonds'.

Naruto watched as they swung at each other once more. Swords met shields in a clash of sparks. Slashes were parried, stabs were avoided, and Naruto couldn't help but be impressed by their swordsmanship. He watched the two duel for a while, but he soon noticed that the blond was making a few mistakes. _If he doesn't watch out, he's going to lose this match._

Sure enough, the blond swung at his opponent with an overhead slash with too much force, and when his blow was blocked, his opponent took a step towards him, throwing the blond off balance. He fell back onto the ground and his opponent thrust his sword towards the blond, thus ending the match.

"You did well Torvar. But it seems like you still have much to work on." His opponent sheathed his blade and offered his hand to help Torvar up. He grudgingly sheathed his own sword and took the offered hand.

"Yes it does Vilkas, but one day, one day I shall best you." Torvar mentioned.

"One day perhaps. But until then, let's get something to drink." They both turned to go inside when they heard clapping. They turned and saw Naruto.

"Well done gentlemen, well done. Haven't seen skill like that in years."

"And who exactly, are you?" Vilkas asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'm new in these parts."

"So you're the new thane that's been the talk of the town." A female voice called out. The trio turned towards the source, and Naruto got a good look at her.

Her auburn hair was the first thing he noticed. She leaned against the building with a confidence Naruto had rarely ever seen. He noticed the wild look her eyes held, like she was just begging for a reason to go off. She had war paint on her face, like some beast had clawed her face with mud.

"Aela, you're back! I thought you were out on a mission?" Torvar asked.

"I was, I just got back. Heard some old hens gossiping about some new thane, decided I'd come back here before I went looking for him." Aela moved from her position by the building and walked over to Naruto, sizing him up as she walked. Her eyes met his once again.

"So are you him or not?" Naruto smirked. _This woman has balls. I like her already._

"That I am." Naruto extended his hand to her. "Naruto Uzumaki, Thane of Whiterun. Tho I prefer to be called Naruto." Aela shook his hand, gripping it a little harder than needed.

"Aela the Huntress. It's an honor to meet our new thane." Naruto decided to return her grip, starting a contest between the two. Their eyes stayed locked, both trying to out grip the other. Eventually, Naruto simply smiled and removed his hand.

"That's quite the grip you've got there." He noticed a look of slight irritation in her eyes. He could almost imagine a tick mark on her forehead.

"Thank you, but may I ask you something?"

"By all means, feel free." Naruto smiled, wondering what Aela had on her mind.

"Are the rumors really true? I can believe that you _may_ have been able to defeat a dragon, but do you really think that anyone would believe you fought against it one on one and won?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and let out a light chuckle, "Well, if you don't believe them, how about I show you?"

Silence permeated the air, Vilkas and Torvar glanced at each other, both wondering what was going to happen next. Aela broke the silence with her laughter.

"Alright then, let's have us a duel then. Any particular way you want to do this?" Aela asked.

"Melee combat seem fair enough?" Naruto replied with a smirk.

Aela replied by walking over to the weapon rack nearby and pulled out two staves. "Shall we?"

* * *

**TeFlyingWolf: Sorry if this is kind of a short chapter folks. Couldn't think of a good place to stop without a weird transition. **

**Naruto: Just make it up to them with the next chapter.**

**Wolf: That's the plan. Anyway, where is your house?**

**Naruto: Oh, it's over here.**

**(Not long after)**

**Wolf: Are we almost there?**

**Naruto: Yup. Here we are!**

**Wolf: *Looks around* I don't see anything. All I see is dirt.**

**Naruto: *points* Its right there.**

**Wolf: *Sweat drops* Your home is a pile of dirt?**

**Naruto: Hey! I just started! Give me a break!**

**Wolf: *sigh* Looks like we're going to have to give you an upgrade.**

**Naruto: What, you're saying you did better when you first started out?**

**Wolf: Yes, I did actually. But, this is your first time doing stuff like this so you're fine. **

**Naruto: Alright. Any other suggestions?**

**Wolf: Other than a complete home remodeling? Not for now. But it seems like I need to do a better job at leading you through this. Not too much tho, you need to experience the pain. He he he he.**

**Naruto: *Sweatdrop* You're doing it again.**

**Wolf: Whatever. **

**Naruto: By the way, any luck on who's going to be joining us?**

**Wolf: Well, so far it seems like…**

**Naruto: …**

**Wolf: … no one's got a suggestion yet.**

**Naruto: Argh. WHY NOT!**

**Wolf: Hell if I know. But worry not my dear friend! I have a suggestion!**

**Naruto: God help you if you say Konohamaru…**

**Wolf: …**

**Naruto: You were, weren't you?**

**Wolf: Oh come now Naruto, do you really think I'm so sick and twisted that I'd try to destroy your mind by giving you a kid as a partner?**

**Naruto: …**

**Wolf: OH COME ON. I like to troll people, yes. But COME ON.**

**Naruto: So you weren't going to say…**

**Wolf: NO! GOD NO!**

**Naruto: Then who were you going to suggest?**

**Wolf: Well, a friend of mine suggested Gaara…**

**Naruto: 0_0 NO. GOD NO.**

**Wolf: He wouldn't have any jutsu so he couldn't crush you with sand.**

**Naruto: Gaara's an awesome guy, but I think he would go full psycho if he was in here.**

**Wolf: Really?**

**Naruto: There's a chance he might!**

**Wolf: Oh alright. I'll figure out someone else to bring.**

**Naruto: Thank you.**

**Wolf: Till next time folks!**

**A/N: "Who do you want, from the Naruto Universe, to join Naruto in Terraria? I'll also add in any readers that want to jump in. But I give you far warning if you do volunteer."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto Cross Universe Adventure: Part 7**

**TeFlyingWolf: Welcome to part 7 of NCUA!**

**Naruto: Please tell me this is going to be a bigger chapter than you usually do.**

**Wolf: It will be. Sorry to all the readers about the shortness of the chapters. I've been trying to update regularly, and I've been lacking on the actual meat of the chapters.**

**Naruto: So you've been doing quantity over quality?**

**Wolf: Without meaning to, yes. And again, I apologize to all my readers.**

**Naruto: So, no author notes bit this week?**

**Wolf: Not at the start. Will at the end. But what do you think of the house now?**

**Naruto: Stone walls, wired doors that only we can access, plus enough room for all the npcs, us, and whomever we get in here? Pretty nice.**

**Wolf: Much better than your last house.**

**Naruto: IT WAS ONLY TEMPORARY!**

**Wolf: Riiiiiiiight. Disclaimers!**

**Naruto: *sigh* Fine. TeFlyingWolf does not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls Skyrim.**

* * *

Naruto stared down Aela, awaiting the start of the match. Torvar glanced back and forth at the two fighters, nervous sweat pouring down his face. _Divines, please don't let Aela go overboard again. You know what happened last time._

Aela took her stance, while Naruto simply stood with his arms crossed. "Aren't you going to draw your blades?"

"Not right this second." Naruto replied with a smirk.

Torvar let out a cough and lifted his right hand. "This match is strictly non-lethal. No trying to kill each other, am I understood?" Both contestants nodded in agreement. Torvar let out a sigh, "Then begin."

Aela lunged at Naruto and swung at him with her right arm. Everyone thought he was going to get hit, that is, until Naruto drew a blade with his right arm with lightning fast speed, and blocked her strike, stopping her immediately.

Aela didn't miss anything and swung for his legs with her left weapon, but Naruto simply jumped over it and let Aela fall to the ground. She stood back up and glared at the blond, amazed at his skill and speed, knowing not many could keep up with her. She charged at him once more and began to continually assault him, keeping him on the defense. _OK, I have him on the defensive, but I gotta figure out a way to beat him and quick._ She thought, just before her brain speed through every fighting stance and attacks she had learned over her career.

_Wow, even for a normal human, she's fast! If she didn't telegraphed her movements like she does, she'd probably already have beaten me, probably within the first move! Gotta think of something quick._ Naruto thought, also going through every kenjutsu move and stance he had learned over the years.

Unbeknownst to both combatants, a crowd was gathering. All of the companions had come out from Jorrvaskr to watch the match. No one was shocked to see Aela fighting someone, but they were surprised to see that she was fighting someone that no one knew who it was.

Whispers were shared between the group, as they watch the mysterious blond keeping up with Aela, matching every strike, blocking when need be, dodging by what seemed like a hairs breath, they just couldn't believe their eyes. Few could ever match Aela, and only fewer still could best her. But no matter what they may have believed about him, no one could take their eyes away from the duel.

Things seemed even between the two combatants, until Aela finally got a strike in on Naruto's head. The blond's unguarded head took the blow in full effect but he stepped into her guard and forced her to back up and regain her stance. _Ok, I was enjoying our duel, but looks like I'll have to get serious for a bit._

Naruto unsheathed his second blade and held both swords in a reverse grip. Everyone looked at this new stance, curious as to never seeing anything like it. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating on his old training. He had worked on this stance with Kyuubi years ago, back when he had finally became hokage for the first time. Memories of his friend threatened to engulf his mind, but he held them off and forced his concentration back on the fight at hand.

When Naruto exhaled fully, he opened his eyes and stared at Aela with a new found concentration. Aela noticed the change in the blond. _What just happened? All he did was take out his other sword and take a breath. So how is it I feel like I just pissed off a Daedra?_

A lot of the companions noticed the change in the blond, but few knew exactly what it meant. Those that did, worried for their friend.

Naruto launched forward, putting Aela on the defensive, and began his assault of slashes, stabs, and feints at the fierce auburn haired vixen. He kept up a speed that she would be able to handle, but Aela would be pressed hard to keep up for prolonged amounts of time. Naruto watched her movements, analyzed her moves, her blocks, her parries, every movement of her form, and found the weaknesses in it.

They fought for several more minutes, until Naruto decided to end their duel. He stepped into her guard like before, but this time he smacked the outsides of her hands with the hilts of his swords. He then took his leg, hooked it and tripped Aela.

Aela, disarmed and laying on the ground, looked up at the blond, shock and awe written all over her face. "Do you yield, Aela the Huntress?" Naruto said, making sure not to threaten her life by pointing his swords at her.

Aela, with no small effort, replied, "I yield." Naruto smiled and offered a hand to help her up. She begrudgingly took the hand and got to her feet. It was this point that the companions decided to make their presence known and clapped for the two fighters.

Both Naruto and Aela looked to the crowd, shocked they didn't notice them before. Aela looked back to the hand that was in Naruto's and jerked it out of his grasp.

Naruto noticed this and watched her go pick up the staves she used, and placed them back onto the weapons rack. He immediately felt the companions come over to him, unleashing a barrage of compliments for the amazing duel, questions about anything and everything.

"Give the lad some room!" Torvar called out from the throng. "He just got done with a duel, let him breath!" The crowd backed up, far enough to give Naruto room, but close enough to keep asking questions at a moment's notice. Naruto looked at each companion, getting a good look at them all.

"That was quite a duel lad. I'm quite impressed, and trust me, that's not easy to do." A dark skinned man stated. Naruto looked to the man who spoke and looked at him. His clothing reminded him of Proventus's, cushioned and reeked of high class. The man's silvery white hair, old scars, and numerous wrinkles spoke of his true age.

"Thank you, but I have to admit, Aela almost bested me on several occasions." Naruto admitted. It was at this comment that Aela appeared and added her two cents.

"That may be, Naruto, but you still ended up winning our duel." Aela spoke with great humility.

"And what a fight! I haven't seen two fighters be so equally matched like that before, let alone how long you two were dueling." One of the companions, a tall bald man, mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Naruto bluntly put. The same companion pointed to the sun and everyone noticed how far it had fallen since the start of their duel. Where it had been somewhere noon when they had started, the sun had now fallen perilously close to the tops of the mountains that populated the majority of the valley.

"It's somewhere close to dinner now. I say we should all head inside and have ourselves a good feast after that duel. It will also allow us to get to know you, Naruto." The elderly man spoke once again. Naruto nodded in reply and followed the companions inside.

* * *

Maria stood downstairs with Lydia, watching the coals burn under the pot. When she had asked Lydia where Naruto had gone, Lydia had explained that he had left not long before she had woken up. Maria had decided to stay near the house and clean up what she could. It was the least she could do for the man that had saved her.

Her thoughts drifted to what she had known about Naruto. She had just joined up with the Iron daggers when she had run into Naruto. She remembered how her associates had come out of the woods and began to talk to the blond, and how her world had gone to black not long after that. She had racked her brain after the event as to what had happened. It wasn't til later when she had asked Lydia about what she had heard, when she had learned about Naruto being a rather unique mage.

_So he used that unique illusion spell of his to make a copy of him to knock me out._ But the part that she was still thinking about was the dragon attack. She was a wanted criminal, left in a cage, bound by chains, yet when she had screamed out from the terror of being roasted alive by a dragon's fire, Naruto had swooped in and had saved her. _Why? Why would he save me?_ She thought. She resigned to ask him why he had when he had returned from whatever he was currently doing.

No sooner had she done this, than the front door to the house was opened, and in walked the blond in question.

"Welcome back, my thane." Lydia announced. Naruto twitched at the name, but let it slide. He had to get used to the title sooner or later, now didn't he?

"Glad to be back, Lydia." His eyes moved over to the other person in the room and saw a very conscious Maria. But her eyes spoke of a questions unanswered, and he was the one to answer them. He rubbed the back of his head, knowing he would have to answer those questions, one way or another.

"Is that new armor?" Lydia asked, staring at the suit with a detailed eye.

"Yes, it's ebony armor. Adrianne suggested this, even tho it cost a lot." Lydia got up and walked closer, examining the armor bit by bit.

"She did an exceptional job with it. I've rarely ever seen something this high quality given to someone she doesn't know rather well."

"I guess telling her you sent me to her helped then. Oh yeah! What about these swords?" Naruto unsheathed the dual ebony blades, handing them to Lydia to look at them. He noticed when a small gasp escaped her lips.

"I know these swords… Adrianne has been trying to make swords of this quality for as long as I've known her." Lydia looked at Naruto, absolute awe etched into every pore. "For her to let you have these is… indescribable."

Naruto let out a small chuckle, "Then I shall take great care of these swords, like they were precious gems." Lydia reluctantly returned the blades to Naruto, and he accepted them with no small amount of gratitude. _I'm definitely going to have to put some maintenance seals on this later._

"Are you hungry? We were just about to eat." Maria finally spoke, drawing both armored individuals attention. Naruto had made sure he didn't eat much when he was at Jorrvaskr, just in case something like this happened.

"I'd love some."

* * *

Naruto stood outside, looking up to the stars, allowing the peacefulness to permeate every part of his being. He was allowing the events of the day to finally sink in.

He had been accepted by the companions as one of their own, after his duel with Aela. He had been honored by their offer but he had told them he could only play a small part of their lives, being the thane of Whiterun.

They had all shared a good laugh at Naruto's expense, leaving the blond clueless. Torvar had then explained that to be a companion meant that you were part of the family, not that you had to join some club or clan. Naruto had then laughed alongside them when he realized his folly.

Then there was the conversation he had had with Maria. She had grilled him with questions about 'his motives for saving her'. When he had told her that he had spared her because of a gut feeling, she was confused. He then had to go on about how his gut feelings had saved him in the past. He told her story after story about how things looked one way but his gut told him it was something else.

She still didn't believe him after that, so he used the example of when he ran into the Iron Daggers for the first time. It looked like a normal forest path but he told her he had a gut feeling about someone laying in waiting for him to pass by. She then had a small sense about what he was talking about and left it at that.

But all that was meager in comparison to the message Lydia had given him. Apparently while he was away, a messenger had come by and told Lydia some news that had shaken Naruto up a bit. Apparently a group of old men had wanted Naruto to come visit them.

_What was their name again? White years? No, no, no, sounds too much like a title you give a long as hell winter. Ok, break it down. First part _was_ a color, but I think it was gray. Yeah! That's it! Grey years! No wait, the last part wasn't years. It sounded like that tho. ARGH! What was it!_ Naruto racked his brain for the answer. He lay on the ground looking at the stars, as if they would hold the answers. Then he had it.

"Greybeards!" he nearly exclaimed. He stopped himself, thankfully. Otherwise he knew, thane or not, waking people up in the middle of the night by shouting, would earn him a few enemies. _But why would a group of old guys named 'Greybeards' want anything to do with me? I mean, I've not been here a week. Sure I killed a dragon, but is that really such a thing as to be summoned by them?_

Naruto had asked Lydia who the Greybeards were, mainly why they would be summoning. She had then told him all about them, or at least what she had known about them.

They were an ancient order of monks who lived in silence at the top of a nearby mountain which also happened to be the highest mountain peak in all Tamriel. The mountain itself was called the 'Throat of the World', and the monastery that they lived in sat near its peak.

Naruto had decided then, that he would head out early the next day and go meet these Greybeards, and see what they wanted.

* * *

"How long will you be gone?" Maria asked, apparently their chat the other night had allowed her to open up to him a little more.

"I have no idea Maria. A day, maybe more. But I'll come back as soon as I can. Ok?" Maria simply nodded at the answer. Naruto gave a comforting hug towards her, and headed towards the gate. He turned back one more time before he walked out of the town and saw both women looking at him. He smiled and gave a friendly wave, as if to say _I'll be back soon_.

* * *

He was soon on his way. Normally, whenever Naruto travelled, he'd have someone to chat with, but whenever he travelled solo, he allowed his mind to wander. He'd think about what was going on in his life, what kind of jutsu he could master/create next, or just come up with random ideas or pranks he could pull. Yes, even when he was hokage, he'd still try to prank people.

But today, his mind was flooded with images and memories of Kyuubi. It wasn't til his teens til they became friends, but the rest of his life, they had become close. Well, as close as one could get when you've literally got a demon living inside of you. The first memory that hit him, was the day when he gave Kyuubi the best gift he could.

***Flashback***

_We find our blond hero standing in the middle of a training ground. It's been five years since Naruto has become hokage. During which, he has spent all of his time split amongst spending time with family and friends, training, any duties he has to perform as a hokage, and anything else. To a normal man, that would be next to impossible to do. But for Naruto along with his kage bunshin no jutsu, he had plenty of time for everything._

_One of the things he had come across that was a major problem, was training. Sure, he could train all he wanted with the help of his shadow clones, but the major problem was the fact that he could only train _with himself._ Most everyone else that he could train with that could give him a challenge, were either busy with missions most of the time, or they were busy with training their new gennins._

_So, Naruto had racked his brain with ideas until he came up with one of the craziest ideas he had come up with so far._

_He would release Kyuubi from his cage._

* * *

_"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Kiba shouted at the top of his lungs. Naruto had called together a few of his most trusted friends and fellow shinobi about his audacious plan. Let's just say people didn't like the idea as much as Naruto had hoped._

_"Look, I know this idea is crazy…" Naruto began._

_"Crazy? CRAZY?! No, if you took on Madara Uchiha one on one all those years ago during the last Shinobi war, THAT would be crazy. THIS is something along the lines of complete and total INSANITY." Choji shouted._

_"… But, do you really know of anyone who could keep up with me if I went all out?" Every person in the room was about to say something, but in light of Naruto's question, no one had an answer._

_"What about Lee-kun?" Tenten suggested._

_"Lee? Oh yea, if he went all out, he could keep up. But the problem is, he's trying to beat Gai's record for number of successful missions completed. Plus the fact that the only way he can keep up is if he releases the gates, and we all know what happens when he does so. Any other suggestions?" Silence prevailed in the room once more._

_"Exactly my point. I need a sparring partner who can keep up with me, even if I go all out, and can keep challenging me. Kyuubi is just what I need."_

_"But how do we know he won't try to take over you and try to escape?" Shikamaru questioned._

_"Simple. I trust him." There was a silence within the room, thick enough to swim in. "Look, I know everyone here is worried about Kyuubi getting out and causing havoc like he did when my father was hokage, but remember, he _was_ controlled by Madara back then." No one disputed that fact._

_"So I pray you have a plan then?" Shikamaru asked, hoping the blond had thought this thoroughly through._

_"Yup. And it involves all of you. I'm going to use a blood clone and manipulate the seal to allow Kyuubi to have a body so that he can train with me." Everyone glanced back and forth between each other. _

_"And what happens if Kyuubi tries to get out all the way and escape?" _

_"He won't. But in the event that he does try, that's why I'll have you guys there. Any other questions?" Naruto asked. Everyone present glanced back in forth, not a voice spoke against the idea. They all thought it was still insane to attempt, but they all trusted Naruto's judgment in this._

_"Alright, we'll attempt this in three days time at my personal training ground. If there is nothing else to discuss, everyone here is dismissed."_

_Everyone filed out of the Hokage's office until only Naruto remained. He turned around and stared out the window, admiring the view once again. No matter how many times he looked out onto the village, Naruto couldn't help but think about all the years he shouted about how he'd become hokage. How he had proclaimed it out loud, hoping the world would hear him. And now, here he stood, his dream accomplished. _

**_Are you sure this is a good idea Naruto?_**_ Kyuubi asked from within._

_"I'm sure Kyuubi. You've been pent up inside me for far too long. You've proven that you're trustworthy on numerous occasions. Me releasing you like this is the least I can do." Naruto spoke aloud. He could sense Kyuubi grinning like mad. They had fought side by side at numerous battles since the fight against the Juubi._

_As if on cue, the sun came out from behind a cloud, hitting Naruto with a ray of warmth._

Soon Kurama, soon you'll be able to feel the sun on your skin for yourself. _Naruto thought to himself. He couldn't wait for three days to pass._

* * *

_Three days passed by without anyone realizing it, and as Naruto had asked, people came to his office, willing to help him out with his hair brained scheme. He had lead them to his private training grounds and they were stationed all around the area. They stood far enough, but close enough to help Naruto out in case anything bad happened and he couldn't handle it._

_He looked around the clearing and saw it was surrounded by his close friends. _Everyone's here. The Inuzuka clan, the Yamanaka clan, the Nara clan, the Akimichi clan, Lee, Tenten, everyone's here! _Naruto thought in amazement. They were here to support Naruto, for good or for ill._

**_They've always supported you kit. Does it surprise you that they wouldn't miss something like this when you've done so much for them? _**_Kyuubi questioned from within. Naruto let loose a small chuckle._

_"No I guess not. Let's do this, Kurama."_

_Naruto flashed through the hand signs necessary, and bit his thumb. _Ok, so this is like the Kage bunshin no jutsu, but rather than using shadows to summon clones, I have to use chakra infused blood to have the same effect._ Naruto concentrated on the technique and flung the blood forward. As expected, the blood dissipated in a familiar plume of smoke, which then dispersed, revealing a clone of Naruto._

_"Ok, so far so good." Naruto called out to his friends. No one moved a muscle. They knew that the real interesting part was coming up. Naruto's clone lifted its shirt, knowing what was about to happen. Naruto had spent part of his training over the past 5 years, learning fuinjutsu. He could say that he wasn't a master at it yet, he had gained enough knowledge over the years, to know what kind of seal his father had used, and how to run maintenance on it, or in this case, modify it._

_He added chakra into the five points of his hand and place the tips on the seal. He looked around to his friends one last time, and twisted the seal open. The clone was soon engulfed in red chakra, and everyone in the clearing tensed. The clone never screamed, they didn't bend over like they were in massive amounts of pain, they just stood as the chakra covered their body. _

_Naruto backed away to a few feet and watched as the transformation happened. The red chakra grew until it stood a few inches above the clones head, it formed what looked like long hair, and even formed what looked like a cloak. The chakra stopped growing and suddenly, a plume of smoke covered the clone._

_When the smoke cleared, everyone was amazed at the sight. He stood at six foot even, rust orange hair flowed down to the middle of his back. A black cloak covered his muscular form. Underneath that, he wore a blood red shirt with a spiral on the front, made from nine individual crescents. Black shinobi pants and shoes covered his lower form. A black and red nodachi was strapped to his waist._

_The man stood looking at his hands, flexing the fingers individually, then proceeded to look at himself, only muttering one thing. "I'm outside."_

_"Kurama?" Was all Naruto could utter. The man stared at him, his blood red eyes had slitted pupils. A foxy grin adorned his face at the realization that he was standing at his host, _with his own eyes.

_He lunged the small distance between them and enveloped the blond in a big hug. For everyone standing in the clearing, they couldn't believe it. The nine tailed fox was standing and _hugging his container._ This was the same demon that had been controlled by Madara Uchiha, only years before and had wreaked havoc upon the village of Konoha. And now they saw him giving someone a hug. The words to describe what everyone was feeling, were lost in the situation. _

_Everyone heard Kyuubi's next phrase, for even tho it was a whisper, it echoed throughout the clearing just as easily as a shout. "Thank you Naruto. Thank you so much."_

* * *

**TeFlyingWolf: And that's the End of this chapter folks!**

**Naruto: 0_0 **

**Wolf: Shocked I did that, huh?**

**Naruto: *nods***

**Wolf: So, anyway! How goes the item upgrades and such?**

**Naruto: Take a look.**

**Wolf: *Looks* So finally got full gold everything?**

**Naruto: Yup! So now what?**

**Wolf: Well, I'd say that it's time for you to face your very first…**

**(Text appears on screen: A BLOOD MOON RISES)**

**Wolf: … blood moon. Oh boy.**

**Naruto: What? Is that bad?**

**Wolf: Well, seeing as you've got gold everything and you've got me here to help, not really. But it's definitely going to be a pain. *sighs* Come on, let's get outside.**

**Naruto: Alright. So what do we expect?**

**Wolf: Wandering eyes (flying eyeballs) and zombies. Normally if you had wooden doors, they could open them and mess with your stuff. But seeing as you now have upgraded doors that are activated by switches on the ****_inside_**** of your house, they won't be able to get in.**

**Naruto: Nice. So, blood moons last all night?**

**Wolf: Yea, all night.**

***Moans off in the distance***

**Wolf: Well, looks like they're finally here.**

**Naruto: Wow. That's a lot of zombies.**

**Wolf: Meh, it's not that bad. You should see what a blood moon looks like on hard mode. *Pulls out sword* Shall we?**

**Naruto: Lets. *Charges***

**Wolf: Well readers, hope this chapter was long enough for you (Friend suggested I hit around 4k words for actual chapters) but I'm going to make it my goal to start doing longer chapters. Until next time!**

**A/N: Any suggestions on who you want to join Naruto and myself in Terraria? Suggestions are welcome but I'm trying to stick to characters within the Naruto universe. If you want to join, feel free to suggest yourself and tell me what kind of fighter you tend to be (Melee, Wizard, or Ranged).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto Cross Universe Adventure: Part 8**

**TeFlyingWolf: Welcome back readers! Today, I have an interesting proposition for you. In one of my reviews, one of you readers has asked that I change the title of the story from "The Naruto Cross Universe Adventure" to something else.**

**Death: So, are you going to change the title?**

**Wolf: Of course I am! I never said that this was going to be the main title now did I?**

**Death: Good point. Any ideas?**

**Wolf: Eh, I have a few ideas, but I'm still weighing out my options.**

**Death: Alright. By the way, where is Naruto?**

**Wolf: Oh, he's sleeping right now. The blood moon took more out of him than he thought it would.**

**Death: But he's a shinobi with ungodly stamina! How did he get tired?**

**Wolf: Simple. He doesn't have access to any of that in Terraria.**

**Death: Oh. So he's sleeping then?**

**Wolf: Yup. And no, you can't mess with him. He's going to need all the strength he can get for tonight.**

**Death: Tonight? What's tonight?**

**Wolf: Oh, he's going to be going up against his first boss.**

**Death: … You don't mean…**

**Wolf: The eye of Cthulhu? Yup.**

**Death: Do you think he's ready to face it?**

**Wolf: We're going to find out now won't we?**

**Naruto: *yawns* Ok, I'm up.**

**Death: *Clomp* Good morning Naruto.**

**Naruto: *Sweatdrop* Uh, good morning Death. *turns to Wolf* A little help?**

**Wolf: *sigh* Fine. Time for disclaimers!**

**Disclaimers: TeFlyingWolf does not own Naruto or Elder Scrolls Skyrim.**

* * *

Naruto swallowed the last piece of bread from the loaf he had pulled from his pack, and washed it down with some water. He had traveled the long route to Ivarstead, letting past memories seep back to the front of his mind. Dating Hinata, releasing Kyuubi from his seal, all the training that ensued, all old memories he had since near forgotten.

Naruto looked at his arms as he sat on a bench, noticing the very slight markings written around the wrists. He had laughed at the realization that even being transported through time and space, after been given a youthful body once more, Death had made sure to leave his old training seals in.

At the thought of them, the memory of Kyuubi's training leapt to the forefront of Naruto's mind.

***Flashback***

_Kyuubi backed away from Naruto, observing his handy work that had taken most of the morning to do. The duo had slipped away near dawn to set up a new training regimen for Naruto, one involving a very unorthodox way of using seals._

_"That should just about do it." Kyuubi stated. Naruto looked up at his friend, not moving any muscles._

_"So, just for small talk, just run me through what all these 'training seals' are supposed to do again?" Naruto questioned, trying to not go insane from holding still for so long._

_Kyuubi let out a large sigh, "Alright, if for nothing else but your sanity. These seals I'm making have several different functions. Firstly, they will act as chakra restrictors and chakra drainers. You know what those are, right?" Naruto gave him a small glare as Kurama let loose a small chuckle to accompany his usual foxy grin._

_"With all the training in fuinjutsu you've been giving me, plus the training I had beforehand, one would hope so." _

_"Regardless, the basic explanation is that these seals will make it harder for you to use you're chakra abilities while we fight, as well as make it harder for you to recuperate afterwards as well. But that's only the first step." Kyuubi pointed at a different set of seals. "These seals here, without going through the long, painful explanation of what each individual seal does, will act as what I'm going to be dubbing, 'gravity seals'. They add on so much force to you, it's like you're having to move with more weight added to you, without the actual bulkiness of weights."_

_Naruto nodded with his eyes, getting the explanation so far. "So basically, these seals are going to restrict my muscles and chakra abilities while we fight, right?"_

_"You probably did the best over simplification of my seals I've ever heard. Good job Naruto." Kyuubi mocked him. Naruto smiled, already used to the witty banter and insults that made up the friendship between them._

_"So what if I want to increase or decrease some of the factors?" Naruto questioned. He didn't want to be stuck with a restriction he couldn't take off, now did he. Kurama smiled with that same foxy grin he always had, "That's the beauty of it. Normally, one would have to visit someone who is proficient enough at fuinjutsu to have the 'weight' adjusted. But seeing as you're at that level yourself, I can teach you how to do so with ease."_

***End Flashback***

Naruto smiled as the memories slid back into the recesses of his mind once more. He let out a small chuckle when he remembered what had happened when he had lifted the seal just a tad during his duel with Aela. He walked into the duel with the seals on at full power, trying to give her a fair chance, and that decision had nearly made him lost.

Naruto took a deep breath as he stood from the bench and made his way over to the beginning of the famous 7,000 steps.

"Guess I should get going." Naruto muttered to himself. He took the first step, and his old memories assaulted him once more.

***Flashback***

_Naruto was sitting in the main living room of his clan home, currently holding the sleeping form of his daughter. He had sent a clone in to do the daily mountain of paperwork so he could spend the day with her, and allow Hinata some much needed rest._

_Naruto had spent the day playing with his daughter and she had only started taking a nap barely an hour ago. It was this sight that Kurama walked in on._

_"She looks so peaceful." He whispered._

_"Yea, kind of hard to believe she's such a bundle of energy when she's awake." Naruto replied, not taking his eyes away from his daughter._

_"Indeed." Kyuubi walked over to get a closer look. The young little girl looked like Hinata when she was a child. The main difference was that instead of the Hyuuga Byakugan, she had Naruto's electric blue eyes instead._

_Kyuubi soon took a seat and the duo talked about news in the village. Naruto rarely got to go out and visit his friends much of late, due to him being hokage, but he still kept up with current day news. Who was dating, who proposed, etc. During their conversation, Naruto's little daughter began to stir and wake up. She opened her little eyes and began to search around her._

_Her eyes fell upon Naruto and she lit up. She began to grasp for him and Naruto complied, lifting her up so she could bestow him with a neck hug. Naruto looked to Kyuubi and saw a rare gentle smile cross his features. An idea went through Naruto's head and he grinned deviously._

_"Hey Akane. Who's that?" Naruto playfully asked his daughter. Akane turned her head towards her father, confusion marking her innocent, young face. Naruto motioned to Kyuubi and Akane turned her head. She saw the bijuu and she lit up like a solar flare. _

_"It's uncle Kurama! Do you want to go say hi?" Naruto asked her. She began to grasp towards the red head and Naruto helped her out._

_"Uh, I'm not sure I'm…" Kyuubi began to argue, but he stopped when Akane got a hold of him and crushed his neck in a warm hug. He went silent and was amazed. Kurama was so used to being feared, being shunned. But a child giving him a hug? It didn't even register for him._

_Naruto smiled, seeing conflicting thoughts and confusion cross his friends face. "Think you can look after Akane for a bit? Need to go check on Hinata, see if she's ok or if she needs anything."_

_Naruto left them just like that, knowing Kurama would take great care of his daughter. Plus he knew Kyuubi needed some time to sort out what was going on._

***End Flashback***

Naruto leaned against the side of a rock, tears forming in his eyes from the memory of his long gone friend. He grasped the area above his heart, gasping for air. The sadness and grief that he had never had a chance to show was bursting forth like a geyser.

Naruto continued walking as another memory from his past hit him.

***Flashback***

_Naruto sat at the hokage desk, listening to the report from several squads of scouts. Apparently, several of their old enemies had been banding together and were planning on assaulting Konoha head on. This didn't worry Naruto far as much as what one of his scouts had come back with. It had seemed that Gato, the head of Gato industries, the same man that Naruto had a run in with back during his first official mission, had a son. Apparently, he had blamed konoha for his father's death, and he wanted revenge. Badly._

_But this wouldn't worry Naruto too much. What did worry him, was that Gato's son was the master mind behind the assault. What was worse still was that so far, he had united what was left of Otogakure, hired in numerous shinobi from Kusagakure and Amegakure, as well as countless random killers, assassins, and thugs. All in all, things were beginning to look bad. What was worse still, was that there were rumors of S ranked shinobi within their ranks. Naruto was in deep thought, trying to figure out what to do next._

_"So, what's next hokage?" Kurama asked. Naruto didn't move a muscle, trying to answer that question himself. _

_"If we go to war, I risk war upon konoha. If we don't, konoha could be surrounded by enemy shinobi." Naruto thought out loud. He didn't want to go to war. He wished he could settle this in a peaceful manner, but Naruto knew better than that. There was no chance for peace talk._

_Naruto stood up with an intensity rarely seen, "We go to war. Tell every Jonin, Chunin, and ANBU to prepare our entire force for war. We will meet this enemy on the battle field, we will show them our spirit of fire, and show them that Konoha is _not_ to be messed with."_

***End Flashback***

Naruto drained the contents of a bottle of water, allowing himself a short break up the mountain side. Naruto looked up and saw that there were storm clouds on the horizon.

"Oh boy. Those might make this climb a bit difficult." Naruto spoke aloud. He wasn't tired, but he remembered that at higher elevations, the air was thinner and made anything physical, pretty tiring. So he decided early on, that he would take quick breaks on his way up the mountain side, drinking water or bread as needed.

Naruto stood up once more, ready to climb the rest of the way. Another memory flooded back into the forefront of his mind, reminding him of what happened.

***Flashback***

_It was the night before the war would begin. Naruto stood in the battle tent with his advisors, preparing the plan for the following morning. Amongst the group were Shikamaru Nara, Kyuubi, Naruto, and an assortment of other Jonin, Tokubetsu Jonin, and a few select Chunin._

_The land in between the two forces was relatively flat, covered in trees, with barely any major landmarks to vary the terrain. There was one problem tho. In the whole forest, there was a large chunk of forest that the enemy had gouged out. It seemed like the clearing had been cut, burnt, and flatten out just for this war. But that wasn't the only thing the enemy had done. They had created a large ravine in the middle of the field, forcing both sides to split their forces in half, with little hope of either side being able to assist each other. _

_They were going over how they would split their forces, when a messenger burst into the tent, completely breathless._

_"Hokage-sama!" He gasped. Everyone turned to the Chunin, curious as to the nature of the interruption._

_"Catch your breath lad." Naruto ordered. The Chunin nodded and took several deep breaths._

_"Shinobi from Suna just arrived. And they arrived with this." The Chunin uttered, while pulling out a small scroll. Naruto took the scroll and unfurled it. He read it and couldn't help but laugh. _

_Suna, after the last shinobi war, had set out on trying to expand their village and grow as much as they could. Naruto had always remembered the shinobi from Suna during the Chunin exams. They had always been ridiculously amazing with wind jutsu or any field they chose to be in. But Suna's main problem, was that they had always produced the lowest amount of shinobi._

_But even so, Naruto's old friend and fellow jinchuuriki, had sent what forces he could spare to help konoha in their battle. But that wasn't all. Gaara had also taken the liberty of getting in touch with the other kages, and each of them had sent what forces they could spare as well. Even the tsuchikage had sent a few shinobi from Iwa, even tho he still hated Naruto a bit for being Minato's son._

_"That Gaara. Even now, he's got my back." Naruto turned to the messenger, "Let them into our camp, give them a warm welcome, and tell them I want to meet each of them personally."_

***End Flashback***

A pain grew in Naruto's chest. Not the pain of over exhaustion. Not the pain from being short of breath. It was the pain of heart break.

***Flashback***

_Naruto led his half of the army towards the battle. They zipped through the trees like an unseen gust of wind. Every shinobi in the army had armed themselves to the teeth with shuriken, kunai, swords, and any other weapons they would need in the coming fight._

_The basic strategy that they had come up with, was to separate their force into two fronts, one led by Naruto, the other led by Kyuubi._

_It was Shikamaru who had suggested that they had split all of their divisions evenly between the two armies. Seeing as how Naruto and Kyuubi were easily the strongest in the village, it had been obvious that they should lead both fronts. Naruto stopped the army at the very edges of the forest's edge and waited for the enemy to show themselves._

_"See anything yet Naruto?" Kyuubi telepathically asked._

_"Nothing yet." _

_It wasn't long after that the enemy came bounding out of the trees, charging head on at the hidden konoha forces. Naruto gave out the call and both halves of the army charged in._

_Both forces clashed together and they fought with everything that they had. Jutsu flew through the air and impacted whatever side they were aimed at, taking out several opponents where ever they landed. Individual battles cropped up around the entire battle field. _

_Naruto fought against any and every opponent that came at him. He swept through the field, killing as he went, as if the Shinigami herself had appointed him as her messenger. He threw his special three pronged kunai everywhere, flashing to different points on the battlefield and assisting whomever needed help._

_But if one were to zoom out and take the battle as a whole, things were going well for Konoha. Naruto looked around to see Konoha shinobi holding their own. It even looked like they were winning. But the enemies just kept coming. Naruto knew that unless something changed, Konoha would get swarmed and they would lose everything._

_Naruto called for a full retreat and gathered what chakra he had left and decided, it was time to use his trump card. Konoha shinobi began to fade back, but still threw out jutsu and what weapons they still had, trying to cover their hokage._

_Naruto took a deep breath, knowing that using this jutsu would be the last thing he would be able to do for a bit. He had developed the jutsu with Kyuubi, designing it around the concept of being an army killer, much like the bijuu bomb. Naruto's body could easily do something like the bijuu bomb, but Kyuubi was worried about the stress levels it would put on him, so they had come up with something simple, and added layers of different jutsu to make it even more deadly._

_Naruto started with the first level, and extended his arms out and focused chakra to the tips of his fingers. He began to spin himself whilst also gripping the air around him, forming a small whirlwind. Naruto kept feeding chakra into the attack, evolving his attack from a whirl wind, to a tornado, and finally to a full fledge thunder storm/ tornado combo._

_He then stepped it up to the next level, added water chakra to the storm, and literally made it rain. Combined with the howling winds from his tornado, the rain began to chill the enemies, thereby slowing everyone caught up in the storm._

_Naruto added in the final layer of his army killing jutsu, and added lightning chakra into the storm. He then focused on all the chakra signatures that weren't Konoha shinobi, and let loose with lightning strikes. As the strikes began, Naruto called out the name of his attack, "__**UZUMAKI STYLE: RAGING TEMPEST OF THE ELEMENTS!**__"_

_The result was nearly instantaneous. The lightning began to shoot towards all of the opposing army's forces, killing anyone it happened to strike. Some shinobi were lucky, and were instantly vaporized. Other who weren't as lucky, either lost limbs, had holes literally punched right through them, or were set ablaze by the amazing temperatures the lightning created._

_Naruto kept up the jutsu as long as he could, even pushing past the point he knew would lead to chakra exhaustion. But he soon let the jutsu end and allowed his tired form to float to the ground from the last remnants of the tornado._

_Naruto landed on all fours, and found he couldn't move. Sweat dripped off his form like he was in a sauna. Every inch of his body ached and every muscle screamed from the lack of chakra. Naruto allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips. He looked up to see his handy work._

_But Naruto's mind and heart soon stopped when he looked to the tree line of the enemy. Standing there, was a man with silver hair and a familiar black cloak. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. "It can't be, not after all these years. All the members of Akatsuki are supposed to be dead!" Naruto screamed in his mind. But this was no joke and no Genjutsu. For standing at the edge of the battle, was Hidan of Akatsuki._

_"Yo brat, you must be the Kyuubi's container, right?" The man stated more than asked. Naruto was still completely shocked to retort._

_"Oh, I know. You're completely shocked as to why I'm still alive right? Well, you see, after your friend left me for dead in that Kami forsaken forest, some punk ass kid came and dug me up. He then asked some weirdos to grow my body back to normal and well, the rest doesn't matter." Hidan spoke as he made is way across the corpse ridden field. Naruto tried futilely to stand, but he only wasted his energy and ended up lying on the ground._

_"Aw, is someone tired from his last jutsu?" Hidan mocked. Naruto let out a small growl, frustrated that he couldn't do anything. Hidan unsheathed a back cylinder and extended the weapon to its full length, revealing it was really a collapsible spear._

_"And now, I take revenge for all of Akatsuki!" Hidan screamed out before he stabbed at Naruto. Naruto moved as much as he could, but it wasn't enough. The spear grazed the left side of his chest, making the weapon bounce off his ribs._

_"Oh, so you want to do this the hard way, eh?" Hidan raised the spear up, and allowed the blood from the weapon to flow into his mouth. He swallowed the blood and his skin turned pitch black, with white markings, giving off the appearance of a walking skeleton. Hidan smiled sadistically and began to draw in the dirt._

_While he did this, the enemy once again swarmed forward with what troops they had, keeping the Konoha troops away from the last remaining member of Akatsuki while he did his work. Hidan was soon done with the symbol written in blood, no Konoha member even close by._

_"Well, Kyuubi jinchuuriki, looks like this is the end for you." Hidan spoke with finality. Naruto watched as Hidan took his tri bladed scythe and stabbed himself in the chest. The blades pierced his chest in such a way that would allow one of the blades to stab his heart, thereby killing himself. But it was Naruto who felt the pain of the stabs. He screamed out in pain from the wound, while Hidan laughed out loud._

_"Even tho we failed at our goal, there will be no joy in your victory today, Hokage." Hidan mocked, even with the blades still embedded in his chest. He reached for the handle, wanting to finish his task, but was sent flying away in a blur of black and red. Naruto looked to where Hidan was currently, only to see him pinned against a tree by Kyuubi's sword._

_"Don't move Naruto." Came the comforting voice of Kyuubi. Naruto allowed his body to relax as his friend slowly flipped him over so that he laid on his back. As he surveyed the damage done, Kyuubi's features took on a look of pain._

_"Trust me, it's probably not as bad as it looks." Kyuubi gave him a look in response, silencing the blonde. In the distance, Naruto could hear the sound of blades clashing nearby, and assumed Kyuubi was taking care of the last surviving member of Akatsuki. Naruto drew his focus upon his friend once more, and saw a look of conflicting emotions._

_"Kurama, what's wrong?" He didn't answer at first._

_"Naruto, you're severely wounded." Naruto tried to speak, but coughed up some blood first._

_"So take me to the mednins before…"_

_"It's already too late. You used up too much chakra with your last attack and you're on the verge of complete chakra exhaustion, plus the wound you received from Hidan…" Naruto looked into his friend's eye and saw how dire the situation really was. He couldn't help but let out a sigh._

_"So this is where it all ends, neh?" Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed. He had lived a good life, with only a few regrets. But something odd began to happen to Naruto. Strength returned to his limbs, chakra spread throughout his body once more. Confused, he opened his eyes to see Kyuubi leaning over him, his hands placed over his chest, glowing red with chakra._

_"Kurama! What are you doing?" Kyuubi opened his eyes and let out a sad chuckle. _

_"Sorry Naruto, but this isn't the end of the road for you. I'm gonna heal you all the way and refill you're chakra." Naruto's eyes widened, feeling the effects already. He looked down at the wounds on his body, seeing a familiar red steam arising while the wounds began to close up._

_"But we've been fighting all day. Do you have enough chakra to heal me, replenish what chakra I've got, and still have enough left for you Kurama?" Kyuubi's eyes never lost their look of concentration._

_"I made a promise to Hinata." Kyuubi began, "She asked me to promise her that I would make sure you came back. I promised I would make sure you would be there to watch your daughter grow up. To grow old with the ones you love. To walk your daughter down the aisle. To make sure your daughter wouldn't suffer a life without knowing a fathers love." Kyuubi turned his head to Naruto, a mournful smile adorned his face._

_"This is my gift to you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I give you a second chance to live your life." Kyuubi removed his hands from Naruto's chest. Naruto bolted upright and gripped his shoulders._

_"Kurama, are you insane?! You'll die!" Naruto yelled, ignorant to the fact that all of the konoha shinobi were now staring at the duo._

_"It doesn't matter. All of my brothers and sisters are all dead anyway. At least I get to repay you for being my friend for so long." Kyuubi slumped forward as the exhaustion finally set in._

_"No, NO! Stay with me Kyuubi!" Naruto cried out. He couldn't watch his friend die in his arms. Kyuubi struggled to sit up, but did so regardless. He slowly took off his black trench coat and sword, and set them aside._

_"Naruto, I've never said this to anyone before, but you have been a true friend to me. Even after all the crap you put up with all those years ago." He struggled to stand but successfully did so. He began to back pedal away from the army, towards the cliff edge. Naruto found himself unable to move, trying to make sense of the situation. Kyuubi stood at the edge, one more step and he would plummet. He looked to all the shinobi standing before him, sighing mournfully. _

_"I will miss all of you." Kyuubi stared at Naruto one last time. He mouthed something that no one could hear, but Naruto noticed, even if he couldn't understand. Kyuubi's body began to glow, until he burst into flames, and began to disintegrate. Naruto rushed forward, only to reach the edge and watch Kyuubi's ashes fall down the ravine._

***End Flashback***

* * *

**TeFlyingWolf: And that's a wrap people!**

**Death: *sniffs* **

**Naruto: you ok?**

**Death: It's just so touching… *sniffs***

**Wolf: *pulls out tissue box* tissue?**

**Death: Thanks.**

**Naruto: So… we gonna go kill us a giant eye or what?**

**Wolf: yup, but before we do so, it's time for an announcement!**

**Naruto: Eh?!**

**Wolf: Yup, I've come to a decision! I have decided on the new name for the story!**

**Readers: IT'S ABOUT TIME!**

**Wolf: *Clears out ears* Sorry for the long delay folks.**

**Naruto: So? What's the new title?**

**Wolf: Well, after much debate and argument within my own brain, after much thought of what awesome title, through many suggestions from friends and readers alike…**

**Naruto: Get on with it.**

**Death: Yes, get on with it.**

**Everyone: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Wolf: Sheesh, a guy can't be dramatic nowadays. The new title is "Wrath of the Elemental Storm".**

**Naruto: Nice.**

**Wolf: *uses cheesy voice* But wait, there's more! I'm also announcing who shall be joining us within Terraria!**

**Naruto: Seriously?!**

**Wolf: Yup! And I've outfitted them with weapons and armor equal to yours.**

**Naruto: O.o Wait a second. I had to earn these things and you just GAVE them weapons and armor?!**

**Wolf: To a small extent, yup. Besides, silver and gold are pretty easy to find and craft in this game.**

**Naruto: *tick mark* You had better be introducing them now before I decide to use sage mode.**

**Wolf: Ok. *opens door* Come on in guys! **

**Narrative: *The six people that walk in are Gaara, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Choji***

**Naruto: GUYS! How have you all been!**

**Kiba: We've been waiting for forever and a day for this jerk to invite us in.**

**Shikamaru: It's been rather troublesome waiting.**

**Wolf: *ahem* Not that this reunion isn't touching, but we got an eye to slay.**

**Kiba: Sounds like a plan.**

**Lee: YOSH! LET OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!**

**Gaara: *stares at lee* Does he normally act like this?**

**Everyone: YES.**

**Wolf: OK, so one last thing before we go-a-killing.**

**Naruto: What's that?**

**Wolf: Well, someone suggest I not use the normal NPC and use people from your universe.**

**Naruto: Ok, so who else is joining us?**

**Wolf: Well, first playing the role of the guide, we have…**

**Iruka: Hey guys.**

**Naruto: Iruka-sensei!**

**Wolf: For the merchant, we have Kakashi.**

**Kakashi: Yo.**

**Kiba: Wait, why is Kakashi the merchant?**

**Naruto: Because he always tries to sell us some lame excuse as to why he's late, expecting us to buy it.**

**Wolf: True enough Nar. That's all we're introducing for now. As we meet the conditions for unlocking different NPC characters, I'll introduce them as needed.**

**Gaara: Seems fair to me.**

**Wolf: Now, WHO'S READY TO GO POKE CTHULHU IN THE EYE?!**

**Party: YEAH! *leaves&***

**Wolf: Well, that's it for this chapter folks. Sorry for the late update. Now if you'll excuse me, *squishes 'Suspicious looking eye'* *Text appears (THE EYE OF CTHULHU HAS AWOKEN)* I gotta go beat the crap out of a giant floating eye. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wrath of the Elemental Storm: Part 9**

**Wolf: So I'm starting this out with an apology. Sorry to all my readers for the huge amount of flashback in the last chapter. Didn't realize how much of a bad idea that was, but I'm still pretty green in the gills on fanfic writing so I've still got a lot to learn. **

**Iruka: So where's everyone at?**

**Wolf: Sleeping. They did pretty well with their first boss. Course there were 7 of them fighting the damn thing at one time so…**

**Iruka: Seven? What about you?**

**Wolf: *Deadpan stare* I can kill the eye of Cthulhu, single handedly, in a matter of 10 seconds or less.**

**Iruka: So, now what?**

**Wolf: Now, we go for the next boss.**

**Iruka: Already? They just killed the last one.**

**Wolf: Yup, but this one is gonna be a pain to get to tho.**

**Iruka: How so?**

**Wolf: Well, the next boss we're going for is called 'Eater of Worlds'. It's basically a giant worm. **

**Marcus Phoenix: THEY'RE SINKING CITIES WITH A GIANT WORM!**

**Wolf: Quite right Marcus. But this thing has a special ability. If you destroy one section, the worm then splits at the destroyed section and becomes 2 worms, albeit much shorter ones. But to summon the boss the first time, you have to go to an area of the map called the 'Corruption'. Once there, you have to traverse down naturally shaped holes in the ground, find giant purple orbs called 'Shadow orbs', destroy three of them, and you inadvertently summon the beast.**

**Iruka: *whistles* Sounds fun.**

**Wolf: Oh, and the corruption area of the map spawn all kinds of monsters that are a hassle at early on armor and such. But enough exposition. IT'S STORY TIME! Iruka, if you please.**

**Iruka: I'd be honored. *ahem* TeFlyingWolf does not own Naruto or elder scrolls.**

**Wolf: If I did, I'd be a lot richer than I currently am.**

* * *

Naruto leaned against the snowy rock face, his breath coming out as white wisps in the wintery mountain air. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts of memories of the past. _What the hell was that? I've heard of reliving the past, but hell. That felt like I was there all over again._

Naruto took a deep breath, allowing the cold air to clear his head. He continued his walk through the freshly dropped snow, the crunch amplified by the silence that permeated the air. Naruto walked around the rock face, and saw part of the mountain was shaped different. It took his mind a second to adjust from the cold, but he soon realized that wasn't part of the mountain.

The stone walls were carved from the same rock that made up the mountain. The bricks had been worn smooth by years of wind and snow, but stood as strong as ever. The monastery stood on the edge of a cliff, one which Naruto did not want to see how high up he was. Sure he could soften the fall if he fell, but even shinobi had their limits.

Naruto took the last few steps needed, ascended the stairs, and knocked on the right most door. When no one answered, he placed a nearly frozen hand on the door and pushed in. Snowflakes rushed inside the building ahead of Naruto, just as eager to steal what warmth they could. The door shut with a resounding thud, echoing throughout the stone building. Warmth encompassed Naruto, shutting away the mountains icy sting.

The main room was barely larger than the Hokage's office, comprised of the same stone that made up for the entire monastery. But the most surprising feature, was that the room was warm. Not run around in your shorts warm, but warmer than one would think a monastery built on the peak of an icy mountain would be. Torches and candles were lit everywhere around the room, lighting up the aesthetics, and brightening the otherwise dreary room.

"Hello?" Naruto called out to the empty room. Or so he thought.

"We've been expecting you." Naruto's head whipped around the room, trying to find the location of the voice. It wasn't until they stepped into the light, that Naruto found the source. The man wore dark robes, covering all of his body, except for his hands and face. The man looked aged, as if he had been alive longer than he needed to be, but kept living on for some unknown reason. His long greying beard covered his neck, only showing the man's eyes. _Well, that explains why their called the 'Greybeards'._

The mountains chill still gripped his throat for a little while longer, but Naruto asked, "W-who are you?"

"I am Master Arngeir, and I speak for the Greybeards. Welcome to High Hrothgar Naruto Uzumaki."

Arngeir began to show Naruto around the monastery, but Naruto's curiosity grew with each passing second. "So why did you call me here?"

"We heard your thu'um from the valley when you slew that dragon a few days hence. If you truly have the gift of thu'ums, then we must start your training at once."

Confusion overwhelmed Naruto, "Thu'ums?"

"Yes. In the common tongue, it means 'shout'. But before we start your training, we must sample your thu'um." Master Arngeir turned to Naruto and motioned his readiness. Naruto scratched the back of his head, at a loss for what he was to do next. _Remember that day, _a hidden voice spoke at the corners of his mind. Naruto took a deep calming breath, allowing his mind to concentrate. He inhaled once more and let loose a shout.

"FUS!" His voice echoed all around, but nothing else happened. Slightly embarrassed, Naruto let a nervous chuckle out. Arngeir stood still as he had been, still waiting.

"Eh he he. Let me try that again." Inhaling once again, Naruto tried to remember the feeling he had that day. What was the feeling he had right after he had killed the dragon? _It was my throat. My throat was hurting and then…_

Naruto began to feel the power again. It reminded him of the natural energy for his sage mode but… he couldn't quite put a finger on what it was, but the power felt… purer. Like drinking pure sake rather than sake heavily watered down. It was when the power reached Naruto's head that he heard it. _Ok, now let it go. You've got the power you need, so shout._

"FUS!" Naruto watched as the wind picked Arngeir off the ground for a moment. Arngeir stumbled backwards for a moment before righting himself.

"Impressive. It seems you are further along in your understanding of The Voice than I had originally thought. Come with me." Arngeir lead them back into the main hall, only now several more monks had come to see the new talent.

"Now we shall see if you are willing, and are able to learn new words of power, Master Einarth?" One of the monks moved towards the center of the room, and whispered a word. The end result was a series of scratch like marks upon the stony floor, which glowed like the embers of a fire. Naruto stared at the words, captured by the strange, other worldly glow. Knowledge flowed into his head, knowledge of the scratch marks, and what they meant.

"Balance? Why would you teach me the word for balance?" All the monks gathered gasped. "What, did I say something offensive?"

"No, it is just… we have met men who are dragon born before, but they could only learn the word in order to use them for a Thu'um. Never before has one been able to _read_ the word as if it were written in the common tongue." Naruto simply shrugged in response.

"Well, I'm not from around here. So things are bound to be different."

"Regardless of such, we will still train you in the way of the voice." Arngeir nodded his agreement to the monk who spoke.

"Indeed we must, and we shall start immediately." And so they did.

* * *

Naruto sat in a familiar position, outside the walls of high Hrothgar. He had completed what training the grey beards could teach him, within a day. _Kinda makes it easy to learn a language you have no idea about when you can read said language as if it were your own._ The frosty winds blew at Naruto's face, but left barely any effect upon the blond, for he was training himself in how to use the natural energy of the world.

He sat as still as the stone of the mountain, focusing on gathering as much natural energy as possible. But as he had come to expect, it felt different. The energy of his world, when he gathered it for his toad sage mode, had been warm and humid, like a hot summer's day, this energy was like a cool falls night. The energy had a crispness to it, cooling off Naruto and allowing him to concentrate even further. _Man, this is definitely going to get some getting used to._

Once he felt the energy coalesce within his body, Naruto opened his eyes and stood up. He could feel the energy flowing throughout his body, alongside his own chakra. _Looks like I was right. Sage mode still works._ Naruto formed his hands in a familiar T shape, and a second Naruto appeared in front of him.

The clone had the tell-tale marks near his eyes of the sage mode, but they were different. Instead of the usual orange markings near his eyes, they were a cool blue color, like some kind of frost had formed on his face. But that wasn't the strangest difference. It was his eyes.

Normally, his circular pupil would have become rectangular in nature, where as his iris would become a golden color. But now, they were different. His iris had now become a cobalt blue rather than their normal gold. The pupil had stayed the same circular shape, but had added a vertical slit on his iris, as well as a smaller horizontal slit, barely reaching half way to the sides of the pupil. The end result was a cross shaped pupil that reminded him of what his eyes looked like when Kyuubi had helped him out while his sage mode had been active.

"Ok, now that's different." Naruto dispersed the clone, and stood atop the snow covered ground, thinking about what to do. He had trained all day yesterday on the different shouts the grey beards had taught him. The whirlwind sprint had been all but useless to Naruto, seeing as how he already knew kawarimi, shunshin, and hiraishin no jutsu. Unrelenting force however, was something akin to the fuuton: diatoppa, but without the hand seals.

_Let's see what happens when I use it with Sage mode on_. Naruto looked around and found the boulder from the previous day. Naruto had tried the full combination it, but the rock barely budged. It slid on the ground, leaving a ten foot gash in the snow, but nothing else. He inhaled deeply, aimed at the rock once more, and let everything out.

"Fus Ro DAH!" This time the rock slid like it was greased up, and flew off the mountain, plummeting down. Naruto ran to the cliff, using chakra to make him stop suddenly, and looked over the edge. He saw the boulder spinning through the air, until it came to a thunderous crashing halt on top of a sabre cat. Naruto couldn't help but wince at the impact. _Damn. He's not going to be in the sequel._

Naruto walked back to where the boulder had sat not long ago. _Wow. Sage mode shouts are bad ass. Not only did it move at least 25 feet, it kept going as well. And to think I barely put any energy into that. Would hate to be on the receiving end of that regardless._

Naruto turned to his left, seeing the strange wind was still there. He ascended the stairs up towards the blizzard like wall, and stuck out his hand. The wind and ice seemed to focus on his hand, stealing what warmth it had. He pulled his hand back, wincing at the pain. _Geez, whatever this is, it definitely does not want anyone getting past it._

"You cannot get past that wall." Naruto let out an exasperated sigh.

"I kind of figured. So how do I open it? With a shout?" He turned around and saw all four grey beards standing at the base of the stairs, next to the fire pit.

"Yes. And seeing as how fast you have advanced at learning the way of the voice, I have conversed with the other grey beards and we have made a decision about you." Naruto tensed up, not sure what was about to happen. "We have decided that you must meet our master, Paarthurnax."

"Neh?" Arngeir ignored Naruto's confusion and continued.

"You are unlike any Dragon born ever seen in Skyrim. So seeing how fast you learned everything, we found it is only fitting that our master be the one to train you from now on." Arngeir whispered the words out, just like he had with unrelenting force. Naruto looked at the ground and instantly knew the words and how they worked. _A shout that turns the weather to become like the perfect summer day? Oh hell I am SO using this for a date when I get back._

He bowed in respect to their decision, "Thank you. I may not know how hard of a decision this was, but I'm grateful." Naruto turned to the icy gale and allowed the shout to form in his mind. "Lok Vah KOOR!" The icy gale immediately died down and Naruto looked back once more. The four monks stared at the blond, their hoods masking their true expressions. Naruto smiled and gave a light wave before walking through the arch.

* * *

Naruto scaled the stony pathway upwards, using the shout every now and again, due to fog building along the path. _Gotta watch my step. One false step and I get a free ride to becoming a gravity pancake._ Naruto looked out onto the valley as he ascended, amazed at the view.

Naruto continued his ascension until it was late in the day. He ran into a few ghost like snakes made from ice, but easily destroyed them with a few slashes from his blade. He slipped a few times in the snow, but easily maintained his footing enough so he wouldn't slide off the mountain face.

He soon came to what he could only assume was the top of the mountain, or "The throat of the world" as people called it. The rocks around the crevice were sharp and icy, making climbing nearly impossible. Naruto spotted a crevice in the rock face, large enough for a man to pass without hassle, but saw a familiar gust of blizzard wind flowing through it.

"Just can't make it easy, huh?" He let out a sigh and shouted at the wind, watching it die down and allowing him access to the top without further hassle. "It's about time."

Naruto walked the path, and soon came to a clearing of sorts. It was a semi flat area with rocks and boulders scattered throughout, freshly fallen snow dusted the rock faces and mounded in other places. _This is where their master is? There's nothing here! No building to retreat into, no fire to warm yourself, and barely any cover from the… wait, what's that noise? _A familiar noise began to assault Naruto's ears, like the flapping of large sheets on a windy day.

"Oh, no. Not NOW!" Naruto unsheathed his blades and scanned the skies. He soon saw what he was looking for. The shadow of a large creature with wings appeared, soon accompanied with the loud roar Naruto had only heard once. _A dragon has to attack me now?! I was just about to meet Paarthurnax too! Well, I suppose I have no choice._

The dragon swooped around the mountain once, and then landed on one of the flatter parts of the clearing. Naruto gripped his swords tightly, but hesitated. _Why isn't it attacking? It could have roasted me with its fire breath, made a pass at me and try to rip me to shreds with its claws, but I landed and isn't showing any hostility. Why?_

The dragon swung its head towards Naruto and slowly crawled its way towards him. Then it did something Naruto wasn't expecting at all. It spoke.

"Drem Yol Lok. Greetings, wunduniik. I am Paarthurnax." Its loud booming voice sounded like someone had turned the bass of a stereo up all the way. Naruto stood there, slightly dumb founded. _THIS is Paarthurnax? The leader of the Grey beards is a _Dragon_?!_ Naruto sheathed his swords, realizing he wouldn't need them. But he still couldn't believe it.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. YOU'RE Paarthurnax? THE LEADER OF THE GREY BEARDS, Paarthurnax." The dragon nodded his agreement. To which Naruto… busted up laughing. He didn't care how clod the snow was as he literally rolled around on the ground, laughing hysterically at the irony of it all. _OF COURSE HE IS! It all makes sense! Who else could teach a human how to speak the tongue of dragons but A DRAGON!_

Once Naruto wiped the tears away from his eyes and regained some semblance of composure, he talked to Paarthurnax once more. "I'm sorry about that, but the irony of the situation got the better of me."

"It is understandable, young one. But I must ask, who are you? What brings you to my strunmah… my mountain?"

"Well, the Grey beards allowed me up here because I've learned everything they could teach me… in one day." If a dragon could show surprise, shock, or awe, it would have been what Paarthurnax looked like right then. His head lurched back for a moment, before he brought his head closer to Naruto, eyes narrowed upon him.

"How many shouts have you learned?"

"Three. Unrelenting force, Clear skies, and Whirlwind sprint. Tho the latter is pretty much useless to me because I know of several different techniques that are pretty much better than it." Now it was time for Paarthurnax to burst into laugh. His deep voice boomed out like rolling thunder.

"You are an interesting one lad. But we are two of the dov, meeting for the first time. There are formalities to observe. By long tradition the elder speaks first." The dragon drew its head back and let loose a long gout of flame, scorching a nearby rock face. When he was done, there was glowing dragon script etched into its surface. Naruto approached the wall with confidence. After all, if Paarthurnax had wanted to kill Naruto, he would have aimed the flame at him and not the rock.

The knowledge of the word entered Naruto's mind, "Yol? Oh, the word of power for fire!" Naruto turned back to Paarthurnax, who was once again, surprised and speechless.

"You… understand Dova? No Dovahkiin before you has been able to read it as you have. Who are you, wunduniik {traveler}?" Naruto smirked, glad he could still surprise people.

"I have been called many names. The Orange Lightning of Konoha. The Living God of Assassins. But I still like going by my real name, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Nau-Ru-Toor? Interesting name lad. Never before have I heard such a name." Naruto scratched the back of his head in response.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly from around here. But anyway, can you train me on the way of the voice?"

"Indeed I can. But to teach you all of the words of the dova, would take a lifetime, even for one as talented as yourself." Naruto let out a sad sigh. _Well, I have no idea how much time I have here so I might as well._ He was about to say something when Paarthurnax let out a loud shout right at Naruto.

"Laas tinvaak ONIKAAN!" Naruto felt wind pass _thru_ him, but he didn't feel any actual wind hit him. Knowledge flooded his mind, brimming on the verge of overload. He gripped the sides of his head as the pain wracked his brain. This wasn't anything like his training with his kage bunshin. He had once created 100 clones to train on different subjects. The pain from their knowledge flooding his mind was like a paper cut in comparison to this.

Naruto felt like his head was splitting open. He could almost imagine his skin peeling back, his skull splitting open like the rind of an orange. Naruto let out the loudest scream he had ever uttered, one that would've left his throat hoarse for weeks if he hadn't had a ridiculous healing factor.

Naruto grit his teeth, trying to block out the pain, but instead, the knowledge flowing through his head began to translate into thoughts, images, words… things that Naruto began to understand. Soon, the pain began to ebb, and Naruto began to take in his surroundings.

He was laying on his back, staring at the impressive light show that flowed through the night sky. He tried to move, only to inhale sharply as the pain returned.

"Do not try to move. I just used a shout upon your mind, one that will permanently change your life." Paarthurnax's head came into view, looking down upon Naruto. Naruto tried to talk, but found his voice lost. "You're voice is gone as well. Do not fear, I mean you no harm for the shout I used was not one to hurt you."

Understanding flowed into his head, translation of what the shout meant. Let's see, _Laas means life, Tinvaak means speech, and Onikaan means wisdom. So he pretty much just transferred his entire knowledge of dragon speech… to me. Wow, talk about a priceless gift._ Naruto's eye lids began to feel heavy, his limbs grew cold, and soon sleep took him.

* * *

When Naruto awoke next, it was to a damp cloth on his forehead, and warmth spreading throughout his body. His eyes fluttered open and a familiar stone roof came in to focus. _Wait, I'm in High Hrothgar? How the hell did I get back down?_

"You're awake." A feminine voice called out from Naruto's side. He tried to move his neck to see their face, but his neck might as well have been made out of the same stone the room was formed from. He heard the muffled sound of footsteps approach his bedside, and the figure soon came into view.

_Maria,_ Naruto had tried to say, but his voice was lost. Maria smiled softly and reached towards his forehead, switching out the wet cloth for a cooler substitute. She reached towards his neck with her hands, both glowing with a golden energy. Naruto was confused what she was doing, until a warmth permeated every pore of his neck. "It's a spell I picked up. It's called healing hands. Pretty useful for when…" Her voice dropped out, but Naruto knew what she was going to say next. _For when you were with the Iron Daggers_.

"The Grey Beards found you lying outside, unconscious and shivering. They took good enough care of you until their messenger came and got me. I rushed right away and arrived only yesterday." Naruto stared at the ceiling once more. Maria's head moved out of view, and the sound of wood scraping against the stone floor gave the idea that she had sat down. Silence coated the room, broken by a solitary question.

"Why did you do it?" Naruto turned his neck, surprised how well the spell worked. Maria sat in a chair, hands scrunching up part of the dress.

"Save you from the Dragon's attack? Or not giving you over to the authorities?" Maria didn't dare look at Naruto, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I attacked you. I had an arrow aimed for your head and you just save me from burning to death and then you save me from a life of imprisonment. Why?" Naruto rolled his head back to its original position and smirked.

"I don't know." Maria stared at the blond, completely confused. "I know it sounds weird and doesn't make any sense, but I just had this gut feeling about you. Like you weren't doing it because you wanted to." He turned to Maria and saw tears flowing down her face. "Maria? Are you ok?"

Maria vaulted forward and embraced Naruto, confusing the blond. "They had threatened me. I was in a convoy they attacked, killing all the men and saving the women for their 'fun'. I only escaped that fate due to offering myself up to help them." Her tears began to soak into Naruto's shirt. The blond took pity on her, and with a great effort, hugged her back.

"It's ok. You did what you had to do to survive." They stayed like that until the next morning.

* * *

He and Maria had traveled back together, the morning after Naruto was healed enough for travel. It only took them half a day of travel to get back to Whiterun. Well, it would've been a full day's travel, but Naruto had thrown a rock down the mountain with a hiraishin seal on it, skipping most of the travel time. Tho Maria was not really happy when he had picked her up bridal style, leapt off the cliff to allow him a clear shot at the rock, and then used the jutsu to warp to the valley below.

But regardless, they had made it back safely, but Maria was a tad bit paler. The duo had no problem getting in, but the second they walked in, well…

"NARUTO!" A female voice called out. Naruto only had a moment to draw his blade and block a strike that was aimed at his head. The wielder of said sword, grinning manically, was none other than Aela. "Feel like dueling me?" She asked with wild abandon. He was about to reply, but Maria beat him to it.

"We just got back from High Hrothgar… and you want to duel him?" Aela nodded her ascent, eager for the fight. Naruto let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright Aela, but go back to Jorrvaskr and I'll be there once I put my travel gear away." Aela grin widened and she walked away. Naruto turned to Maria, giving her a tired smile. "Looks like my nap is just going to have to wait."

"It's ok. You've got the stamina." Once she walked away, Naruto stood there flabbergasted. He shook his head as he followed behind her.

"There's a joke in there but I'm leaving it alone."

* * *

Naruto stood in his room once more, rolling his sore shoulders. His duel with Aela had been interesting, especially after he had to resort to releasing his training seals to half strength. _Geez Paarthurnax, what did that shout of yours do to me?_

Aela had started the duel like she had previously, coming at Naruto fast and furiously. Striking him with everything she had, not relenting at all. They had barely started their duel when Naruto felt his movements becoming resistant. It was at that point that Naruto had released the seals to half strength, just to keep up with her. Their duel had lasted not much longer than their first, but it had been harder to win for Naruto.

By the end of the day, Naruto was exhausted. He barely had enough energy to get home, strip down to the bare essentials, and collapse into bed. _This whole thing has felt like one never ending day. First Paarthurnax uses a shout on me, giving me knowledge on Dragon speech. Then having to travel home the slow way, with no hiraishin seals. And finally having to duel Aela. Dear kami, if I don't sleep like a corpse, I'll be shocked._

Naruto crawled under the covers with what energy he had left and shut his eyes. He hoped he could get a decent amount of sleep, silently promising anyone who interrupted it, would pay dearly.

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open when he felt it. There was a small amount of ki permeating the air, something that was strange within Whiterun. Sure people could be grumpy, angry, or any form of negative emotions. But within his whole time there, Naruto had never once, sensed anyone giving off killing intent.

But this Ki was different. Normally, Ki flowed through the air like a gas bomb going off, spreading evenly throughout the air. This Ki felt like an arrow, aimed right at Naruto. Regardless of how it felt, Naruto had to find where it was coming from, and deal with it.

Naruto sat up in his bed, still feeling the soreness from earlier. He stretched a bit, seeing how sore his muscles were. Thankfully, things seemed to be a lot better than they were earlier. Naruto got out of bed slowly, making sure not to make any noise, and grabbed some clothes. He dawned a basic sleeveless shirt and pants as quick as he could, grabbed one of his ebony blades, and made his way downstairs.

He made his way downstairs just in time to see the front door lock fidgeting. He leapt into the shadows, and enveloped himself in a basic genjutsu, allowing himself to become _visually _invisible. He then shrunk his presence down to the size of a marble, making it virtually impossible to sense where he was. _Whoever is coming in, is gonna get a rude awakening._

The door slid open with a silence that was deafening. Had Naruto not seen the door open, he wouldn't have believed someone could enter that quietly. _Note to self, figure out how they do that_. A dark clad figure entered, and slid the door shut once more. Once the door was shut, Naruto got a good look at the perpetrator.

They were dressed in all black, covering all but their eyes. From what skin he could see, Naruto noticed their skin was a grayish hue, holding no color what so ever. From the tight outfit, he could make out lithe but strong muscles underneath, as well as the safe assumption that whomever they were, was a man of some form. That, or a flat chested, heavily masculine woman.

Their steps made no noise as they walked across the wooden floor, probably a bonus from their cloth like boots. The shadowy figure slowly and silently slid a knife out from somewhere on their body as they approached the stairs. Naruto made kage bunshin in certain shadowy parts of the room, making sure to mask their presence while also arming them with duplicates of his sword.

When the figure was half way across the room, Naruto struck. He and his clones all rushed from the shadows in the blink of an eye, all making sure to have their blades surrounding the neck of the assumed assassin. The blades were located in such a way, that if the darkly clad figure were to try anything funny, Naruto could easily dispose of him in an instant.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" Naruto asked bluntly. The assassin looked around at all the kage bunshin, eyes wide in disbelief. Naruto could tell what was going through his mind right then. The assassin was trying to figure out, how the hell Naruto had made clones of himself, hidden said clones within the room to the point that he hadn't noticed a single thing out of place, AND how they had appeared out of nowhere and now had their six blades at his throat and neck.

"Trust me, it'll be easier to just answer my questions, rather than figure out how I did all of it. And don't try to run, I could kill you a hundred times over before you even got near the door." The assassin's breath stayed stead, a sign of his training. To his credit, the assassin didn't say anything… at first.

"An assassin does not need explain his method to his target." Naruto had to resist the urge to face palm. _What kind of moron tells his target he's there to kill him?_

"Ok, mind telling me who sent you?" Again, the assassin held his tongue. "Look, I'm tired as hell, I've got more sore muscles in my body than I thought possible, PLUS you just tried to kill me, and I emphasize TRY." The assassin went stiff at the mention of him failing, obviously upset he had been outwitted. "So I'll cut you a deal. You tell me who sent you, and I'll let you go." The assassin stared at Naruto, completely baffled at his generosity. Hey, it wasn't every day that the man you tried to kill let you go just from a simple piece of information.

"He's from the Dark Brotherhood. They're a league of assassins." Lydia called from the stairs. Naruto glanced over for an instant, before focusing on the dark figure once more.

"League of assassin's, huh? Sounds like my kind of people. Do they have a creed?" In another universe, a white hooded figure sneezed.

"It's just rumors, but I've heard they had something called 'The Five Tenants'." It was at this point that the assassin made his move. He somehow got out of the six swords surrounding his neck, only for all six to pierce different parts of his body. One went through his left bicep, one through the right forearm, another came close to the groin on the left side, and the last three were stabbed in different places through his chest.

Naruto's clones stepped back, and the original ripped off the hood and mask, revealing his would be killer. His ash colored skin wasn't just make up like Naruto had assumed, it was his natural skin color. His defined features and angular facial structure were the first give away that the man before him, wasn't a normal human. His dark ebony hair was like the nights sky, void of any color other than black. His pointy ears were one of the most notable features he had, one that Naruto hadn't seen before.

"Dunmer. You're a dark elf. Why on earth would the Dark Brotherhood send a dark elf after you?" Lydia questioned. Naruto didn't bother replying as he gripped the front of the assassin's shirt and lifted him to his feet.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that these people have just made a huge mistake. They just pissed off the wrong man, and they are going to pay for that. _Dearly_." The dark elf began to chuckle, a trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

"_We're_ going to pay dearly? Oh, I think you have that wrong. You see, we've heard about you, Naruto Uzumaki, through whispers in the night. And it seems like you already have enemies. Ones who would see you _die._" At this, Naruto grabbed the elf's head, and snapped his neck in one motion. The lifeless corpse dropped to the ground, like a sack of potatoes and sticks. Naruto turned to Lydia, fully expecting her to be shocked and disgusted with him, but was shocked himself when she wasn't.

"I shall inform the guards, my thane." She went to the door, only to turn back and say, "Get some rest, I shall see to the disposal of the body." Naruto nodded to her, and both members went their separate ways. As the wooded boards creaked under Naruto's ascension, thoughts flowed through his mind, racing like the rapids of some wild river.

_I have enemies? Who? I've only been in Skyrim for barely a week and I've already have people who want to kill me? Geez, talk about stirring things up. _Naruto walked into his room once more, shut the door, and collapsed onto the bed once more. He checked his training seals once more, just to make sure they were still active. After all, it wouldn't be fun if he were to toss and turn in his sleep and accidentally punch a hole in the wall, now would it?

As the darkness of sleep was about to take him, one thought went through his mind. _Well, looks like things are starting to get interesting around here._ A smirk crossed his features and sleep came quickly soon after.

* * *

**TeFlyingWolf: And that's the end of that! **

**Iruka: Wait, you're going to end it there?**

**Wolf: Yup! Gotta have a cliff hanger after all! Why else would the readers come back?**

**Iruka: Cause they want to see if you learn from your mistakes and NOT fuck up like last chapter?**

**Wolf: Ouch, but good point. Again, sorry about last chapter folks. But I do have a bit of good news. I'm gonna start writing longer chapters.**

**Iruka: Like you have chapters that are 5k worth of words, rather than 4.5k?**

**Wolf: ALRIGHT! I get it. I have a lot to learn! No, but I'm going to try, And I mean TRY, to hit 10K a chapter.**

**Iruka: with or without Author notes?**

**Wolf: WITHOUT. I'm going to keep a better track of how much the A/N at the beginning is from now on so I hit AT LEAST 10K worth of ACTUAL STORY. Sorry to everyone who's been upset about that. I never noticed how short the chapters were until I looked at the website itself and saw the difference. Makes a hell of a difference when you copy and paste form Word to the site itself.**

**Iruka: So, you gonna wake the fellas up?**

**Wolf: Nah, I'll wake em up next time. They're gonna need their rest. TIL NEXT TIME FOLKS!**

**Note: If you know of anything (AND I MEAN ANYTHING) that's a major problem that I NEED to avoid, please tell me. I would hate to lose readers because of something like last chapter happening again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wrath of the Elemental Storm: Part 10**

**TeFlyingWolf: Welcome back folks! Hold on one second… *inhales* YO GUYS, WAKE UP!**

**Iruka: Sheesh, did you have to yell?**

**Wolf: Have you seen how hard it is to get Naruto up in the mornings?**

**Iruka: Yes, which is why I thought ahead. *Points to table***

**Wolf: Oh, brilliant idea! Wait, why didn't I think of that?**

**Iruka: Probably because you're too damn busy to think straight.**

**Wolf: Good point. Anyway, not much more to discuss so… DISCLAIMERS!**

**Disclaimers: TeFlyingWolf does not own Naruto or Skyrim.**

* * *

It was the morning after the failed assassination, and not much had changed. The guards had found one of their own, dead upon the wall, and assumed that was the dark brotherhood's entrance to town. The guard had no family to inform, so the town didn't find out what had happened during the night.

Once Naruto had gotten enough rest to heal up fully, he had sought out the court wizard, Farengar. Once he did, Naruto asked about how magic worked in Skyrim, wondering why people had called his jutsu "spells". What he got, was one of his greatest fears and annoyances… a lecture.

"To understand magicka, one must first understand where it comes from…" It was at this point, that Naruto zoned out. Farengar droned on about details behind magic, how it flowed from some Aether realm to their world, how there was some darker opposite called oblivion, and all other manners of details that he _didn't _ask about. But it _did_ explain why the natural energy felt different. But Farengar eventually got to the point that Naruto had originally asked about.

"…so knowing where it comes from, knowing how to manipulate it is much easier." Naruto tuned back in, fully intent on learning how to use it. "So in order to manipulate it, one must have two requirements to do so. Firstly, you must have the intelligence to use so." Naruto arched an eyebrow at this.

"You have to have intelligence to use it? Why's that?" Farengar's reply followed quickly, "For several reasons. One, you have to know which spell to use during certain scenarios. For example, if you were trying to kill someone, you wouldn't use a healing spell on them, now would you?" Seeing his point, Naruto nodded his agreement. "Two, one must know where your limits stand. If a Novice tried to use a Master level conjuration magic spell, then more than likely, whatever being they summoned would turn on them and kill them." Again, Naruto got the idea and the court wizard continued.

"Now then, the other requirement you need is the will to use it." Naruto was about to ask, but Farengar beat him to the punch. "You need a high will because you form the spell in your hand. If you do not have the will to hold the spell stable, it could backfire on you and take your hand off… and that's the best case scenario."

"Ah, so all I need is a high enough intelligence to understand what I'm doing and a strong enough will power to hold the spell back until I want to use it, right?"

"In a nutshell, yes." Naruto walked over to the desk, placing his hands on top of it. "Then I only have one question for you. Got any spell books?"

* * *

Naruto sat on the roof of his home, reading over one of the spell tomes he had bought from Farengar. The first part had gone over the same bit Farengar had, only saying that the spells were a combination of his spirit, and the natural aetheric energy flowing throughout the world. This spell, as Farengar put it, was a novice level spell. According to the book, the spell would create a hovering light that would last for a minute. It was aptly named, 'Candlelight'.

Seeing as how he already knew how to use natural energy, gathering enough for the spell wasn't too hard. But the problem Naruto _was_ having, was actually making the blasted thing. _Geez! I feel like a Gennin all over again! What am I missing?_ Naruto had been working on the spell for the past hour, with barely any effect. He had tried to shape the energy to become light element, but he just kept getting it to either barely spark, or ignite into flame.

_Ok, let's read the damn paragraph again. I've got to have missed something._ He reread the passage out loud, hoping he would catch the one thing he was missing. "'Candlelight is formed when the mage needs lighting in a dark lit passage, or for late night reading.' Yeah, no shit. I thought it was just a cheap parlor trick. 'To form it, you must first gather enough magicka from the aether stream into your hand. If you cannot do this, practice gathering energy until you can.' Again, no shit." Needless to say, Naruto was rather frustrated he couldn't get it. "Ok, here we go. 'Once you have enough energy, simply imagine it becoming light, and the spell should bend to your will and activate.'" At this, Naruto slammed the book down on the roof and tried again.

The energy formed within his hands as he wanted, but just like his other attempts, it failed. What he ended up with, was a ball of lightning. Out of frustration, Naruto let loose the bolt of electricity into the sky. What was he missing? He knew how to form his chakra into the five elements, the six paths of the Rinnegan, so why the hell was magic so much of a pain in the ass for him?

He consulted his book once more, trying to find that one missing piece of information he had been missing. But once again, he found nothing. He sat the book down, laid back and watched the clouds go by for a while. _Seriously, why is this so hard for me to do? This is a novice level spell for crying out loud. I should be able to do this in my…_ Then a thought hit Naruto. What if he was trying too hard? He had trouble back when he tried doing a basic bunshin back during his academy days. So if this was like then…

He sat up and tried the spell once more, this time relaxing as he did so. Sure enough, he felt the energy coalescing within his hand and shaping into something he hadn't felt before. When he opened his eyes, there sitting in his hand, was a small orb of pure light. He released the spell and the orb rose til it floated right above his head. He couldn't help but let loose a loud shout of victory. Now that he had a basic feel for magic, he couldn't wait til he got his hands on more…

"Hey Naruto!" A familiar voice called out. Naruto looked down at the street, searching for the source of the noise. He soon came upon the familiar sight of Sam Guevenne staring up at him.

"Sam!" Naruto jumped down to the street below, shocking a few bystanders. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd drop in for a pint. Care to join me?"

"Sure, I could go for a victory drink right about now." The duo walked into the Bannered Mare and took the same table they met at last time. Once their drinks arrived, Sam broke the ice.

"So what were you doing up on that rooftop?" Sam asked right before taking a large sip.

"Well, I was trying to get the hang of magic. Shocking as it may be, I'm not a mage." Sam's eye brow rose in response.

"But what about those abilities of yours? I thought you used magic for those?" Naruto let out a light chuckle.

"Nope. I use something similar but not quite magic." Sam stared at him for a little bit before shrugging it off.

"So, apart from you learning magic, anything else interesting happen?" Sam took another sip, unknowing how bad of a decision that was.

"Well, I _was _almost assassinated last night." Naruto had to stifle his laughter from Sam's reaction. It had been a long time since Naruto had seen a perfect spit take, but it was something that should always be enjoyed. When Sam had regained his capability of breathing and talking, he demanded a full explanation. As Naruto regaled him in the story, Sam's face was a mix of amazement, shock, and near the end, hysteria. Once more, Sam had to regain his senses before the conversation could continue.

"So not only did you outwit a _dark brotherhood assassin_, but you _killed him too_?" Naruto's smile threatened to rip his face even wider. He simply took another sip as a reply. Sam pointed at him, completely baffled, not sure what to say next. "You… YOU…" Sam reached across the table, grabbing Naruto's shoulder tightly, "YOU ARE REDICULOUS!" It was Naruto's turn to be confused. "Eh?" Sam turned towards the bar, enthusiasm written all over his face.

"SAADIA! GET ME SOME OF MY MISTY GROVE ROSE ALE!" Sam turned back to Naruto, "We must celebrate this." Saadia sauntered over to the table, 2 mugs of some mysterious liquid on a platter whilst accompanied by some dark jug. "Now to celebrate, I propose a drinking contest. What say you Naruto?"

"I'd say you're on." Naruto grinned widely, knowing he could out drink Sam. After all, when you could out drink Tsunade, you could out drink just about anyone.

They both slammed back the first draught of ale, finishing at the same time. Naruto was impressed at the amount of alcohol, seeing as he was already affected, and it was only the first drink. He could feel his head becoming lighter, and could even feel a change in is personal temperature. _Kami-sama this is some ridiculous stuff. What the hell is this stuff made of Sam?_ Sam let out a loud sigh, obviously enjoying the drink as well. "Now _that_ is some good stuff. Wouldn't you agree?"

Naruto nodded his agreement, "Yes, it is." He slapped a hand over his mouth, shocked that his voice had been an octave higher than normal. "What the hell?" Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"It's alright. This stuff has weird side effects on everyone the first time they try it." Sam poured more of the mysterious liquid into both mugs, "But it's even better the second time." Naruto took the offered mug, jestingly saying, "To your health."

The second draught had bitten back like the first. This time, he could taste an entire bouquet of flavors burst forth, his muscles began to relax completely, and Naruto began to feel slightly tired. Naruto felt the alcohol begin to affect his perception of reality. For an instant, he thought Sam's entire body changed. He thought his skin had turned to a blood red, and his robe had hardened to something akin to armor. Naruto shook his head, clearing away the obvious delusion, and focused on the conversation once more.

"Wow, this is some ridiculous stuff. I don't think I've gotten this drunk in a long time." Naruto noticed his words were beginning to slip and slur, the obvious signs of drunkenness. Sam grinned widely, "Yup, tho I've only ever been able to handle two cups of the stuff. If I downed a third mug of this stuff, well…" The look on Sam's face spoke of… something. Naruto couldn't quite place the emotion, but that was probably due to both his and Sam's drunken states. "…let's just say I wouldn't want a repeat of last time."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, curious as to the story but wasn't going to press the subject. Sam poured another mug for each of them, signaling Naruto to ask the obvious question. "So if you can't handle three drinksh, why are you pourin another 'n?" _What the, is my speech really getting that bad?_

"Well, we can't let our contest end in a tie now can we? And it looks bad if I don't at least pour myself a drink." Sam handed Naruto another mug, "So how about it? If you can finish this third glass, I'll pay for the drinks and we call it even?" Naruto grinned widely, knowing he would win. "All you want me to do is finish this last Ales and I win our bet? Piece of cake." Naruto knocked back the whole drink in one gulp, and allowing a shit eating grin to appear on his face. Sam let out a small chuckle, "Looks like you win. I'll pay for the drinks." But Naruto wasn't finished. Later, Naruto would look back at his decision to try and make sense of it. But when one was in a drunken stupor, brought on by extremely powerful alcohol, and with a friendly bet to add onto it, people can do some really stupid things.

Naruto reach across the table, faster than Sam could do anything about it, grabbed the extra drink Sam had poured for himself, and sloshed back the contents. Sam stared at Naruto wide eyed, shocked that he had even attempted such a brave and stupid feat.

"I betsh you were-ent exspectings thats, now wus yoush?" Naruto blurted out drunkenly. Sam's shock gave way to complete giddiness once more.

"You are quite ridiculous, you know that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?" Even through his drunken state, Naruto caught the full use of his name. He would have said something about it, but darkness swarmed his senses, and unconsciousness took him.

* * *

Somewhere in the hidden corners of the world, a hidden meeting took place. Within the mist swarmed woods, a lone figure leaned against one of the trees, waiting for someone. He soon heard the crunching of boots amongst the soundless woods. The figure soon came into view, wearing his usual daedric armor, only his blood red skinned head uncovered.

"You're late Sanguine. Or should I call you by your human name, Sam Guevenne?" The original figure mentioned as if it were the most common occurrence for him. Sanguine let out a nervous chuckle, knowing how much the figure hated to be kept waiting for long.

"My most sincere apologies, my liege." The mysterious figure allowed the mist shrouding his form to dissipate, revealing his rather odd clothing. Half of his suit was purple, the other half being orange, all of which was accented by the cane he was leaning into. "I did not mean to keep the prince of chaos waiting."

"Pfha! I may like the strange things of this world Sanguine, but having a Daedric prince kissing my arse would probably fall into you're dominion. After all, you are the Daedric prince of debauchery." A shit eating grin appeared on Sheogorath's face, glad at the small amount of chaos he stirred up. Hey, every little bit counted. "So tell me, how is the lad?"

"Naruto? To say the least, he's ridiculous." Sheogorath raised an eyebrow, slightly curious. "He was able to stay conscious even after drinking _three_ mugs of Misty Grove Rose ale." This got a reaction out of the Daedric prince of chaos.

"Conscious after _three_ mugs of your best stuff? My my, that _is_ quite impressive." Sheogorath began to stoke his beard, _did I underestimate you Naruto? Are you really that chaotic?_ "But that's not it." Sanguine continued, grabbing Sheogorath's attention once more. "Even after the third drink was gripping him, trying to pull him down, he grabbed a fourth drink I had poured for looks sake, and downed that as well." Silence prevailed the air once more.

"He was able to drink _four_ mugs? Is he even still alive?" Sheogorath knew much about Misty Grove Rose ale, after all, it was one of the few alcoholic drinks ever made by Sanguine himself. Its main purpose was to get daedras drunk, mainly because daedras had a higher alcohol tolerance than humans, plus their bodies processed the alcohol at a faster rate than humans bodies could. Sheogorath could handle three mugs of the stuff, but even he had to be careful what he did after he drank. Being the Daedric prince of chaos and being drunk as all oblivion was never a good mix.

Sanguine had done so once, drinking three MGR ales in one sitting, and was only stopped by the other Daedras. They had stopped him by the smallest of margin before he influenced the whole world into a spree of drunkenness, orgies, and other debauchery. Sheogorath had no problem with the plan, seeing as how it would envelope the whole world in chaos, but he helped stop it because the whole plan was caused by a drunken stupor.

"Yeah, that's the weirdest part. Most humans can't handle three drinks, otherwise they'll die. When Naruto passed out after the fourth, I thought he was dead. But then he suddenly got up and went home."

"To sleep it off or something?" Sheogorath asked. Sanguine rubbed the back of his head, a sign that Sheogorath knew well enough. "Sanguine, what aren't you telling me?"

"Well, the Misty Grove Rose ale _might_ have a side effect on him that we may not have realized. I made it with the sole idea that the ale would enhance whatever desire you had by ten-fold."

"Meaning?" Sheogorath thought he knew what his fellow Daedra meant, but was double checking. "Meaning, that if you want to become drunk, you seek to drink as much as you can. If you want to exercise your right to be lazy, your urges to do so grow ten-fold. Or in Naruto's case…"

* * *

Naruto awoke to a pounding head ache the likes he hadn't felt for ages. It felt as if he had the forges of some god inside his head, and they were going at it like there was an armory to be made. _OH Kami-sama, why oh why did I drink that last drink? _Naruto had faced enough hangovers in his life to know that it would pass within the hour, but Kami did it hurt.

He moved his right arm to comfort his aching head, but found it blocked by the warmth of a stranger's body. _Oh Kami-sama, please tell me this isn't happening. PLEASE tell me this is not happening._ Naruto opened his eyes and turned to face this mysterious new body. What met his eyes, destroyed his hopes. He saw the unconscious and peaceful face of one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

A small flashback of the day after his wedding night with Hinata came to mind. He had woken up the next morning, completely out of it, thinking the whole wedding was just a dream. That was, until he saw the prone, beautiful, and _completely_ naked form of Hinata resting next to him. But the memory soon faded away, returning Naruto to his present situation. His eyes examined the woman, trying to piece together any clues he could find, trying to discover her identity.

Her short brown hair was scatter around the bed, like she had just finished with a small wrestling match before passing out. Her fair features spoke of a rich beauty, the likes of which had rarely been seen by the likes of Skyrim _or_ the elemental nations. Naruto's eyes wandered up and down the uncovered upper half of her body. She laid upon her stomach, squishing her more than modest chest. Her position also gave Naruto a good view of the cords of muscle that made up her well-toned body. She looked familiar, like a face he had forgotten from long ago but couldn't remember. Unrecognizable, only because of some specific and identifiable feature was missing.

In his guessing, Naruto felt something slither across his chest, something soft, warm, and alive. He slowly moved his head to his left and found the covered form of another woman, this one just as fair, but with long, flowing, chocolate colored hair. Her body was covered by the sheets, but they did nothing to hide the curvaceous body of hers. It was her hand that had slithered over Naruto's bare chest, a soft and silky hand. Naruto focused on her face, and nearly felt his heart stop.

_Oh dear Kami-sama. I didn't just sleep with just one woman, but I slept with Maria as well?_ Naruto let his head rotate back to a normal position, allowing him to focus on what was going on. _Let's see, I woke up in bed, naked. There are two women in bed with me, also naked. And one of them happens to be the girl who attacked me with a gang of bandits, saved from a dragon, and also prevented from going to jail._ He let out a heavy, yet quiet sigh. _At least they're both still asleep. _Naruto racked his brain for an explanation for his current predicament. He was a married man, had watched his kids grow up and get married themselves, and watched his wife die of old age. _So why in the blood soaked depths of hell did I_… and then it hit him. _Sam, I am going to murder you. But before I do…_

Naruto used a quick shunshin to appear at the foot of the bed. Barely anything on the bed shifted, minus the covers that was only supported by Naruto. He let out a light sigh, glad he didn't wake either of his bed mates. Tho he did notice that things felt a bit chilly.

_Damn it Sam, what the hell was in that ale we drank?_ Naruto began to ponder, and started to remember the night before. The drinking contest, the fact that he had drank four of those mysterious ales, and then… _Oh dear Kami._ As the memories flooded his mind, he couldn't help but blush.

He had drunkenly stumbled over to Jorrvaskr, finding Aela outside training by herself, and then started a heated make out session with her. The duo had then walked back to his house, absent one Lydia, and had found Maria there. Naruto had then started yet _another_ make out session with Maria, which got carried into his bed, and then… Naruto couldn't help the lobster red blush that immediately grew on his face as the memories came back, with a shockingly vivid clarity. _Oh wow. I was… They were… We did… Oh my Kami, Hinata is going to probably kill me if she ever finds out about this._

While Naruto was deep in his thoughts, he felt a warm pair of hands slither along his back, as well as two warm, firm somethings pressed up against his back. He snapped back to reality and realized one of the occupants of the bed had moved behind him.

"Up so soon? I thought you would've been too tired after yesterday's _activities._" A sultry voice cooed. Naruto turned to face the source of the noise, seeing Aela pressing herself into his back. "Well, seeing as how you're _up and running_, care for another _bout_?" She then amplified and clarified her whole question, by goosing him. Now may it be stated for the record, when you wake up naked, finding not just one but _two_ incredibly gorgeous and sinfully sexy women in your bed, who are just as naked as you, and one of them ends up grabbing your naughty bits in_ any_ erotic sense whatsoever, whilst she is also grinding her womanly assets into any part of your body, let it be known for the record, that it is **_incredibly difficult_**** NOT** to be turned on in any possible way.

Naruto gingerly removed her hand from his crotch, resisting every urge not to get turned on. He was confused as to what to do next, but noticed a stirring in the bed. Maria slowly regained consciousness, looking around the room. Her sleepy eyes finally stopped on Naruto, to whom she smiled at. "Good Morning Naruto." Maria half mumbled, obviously still partially asleep. There was a long pause as everyone waited for Maria to fully wake up, but thankfully, they didn't need to wait long.

Maria's half covered eyes grew from the surprise and shock of discovering Naruto's lack of clothing, as well as her own. She grabbed the sheets, covering what parts of her body had been exposed to the open air. She began to stutter out a question, but couldn't due to her embarrassment at their current situation. She eventually succeeded.

"W-w-why am I n-naked?" Maria bunched the covers together, her face burning a blazing crimson. This was Aela's cue to chime in. "I think it has to do with _our activities_ yesterday, remember?" Her voice was a sultry purr, like a large cat out in the sunlight. Naruto assumed Maria's face couldn't get any redder, but was proven wrong as she began to remember. The two girls began to talk to each other, but Naruto began to try to calm down.

With an odd twist of fate, his memories went back to the day Hinata died. He remembered holding her hand as she began to slowly drift away into the eternal sleep. He remembered her last words to him, words that echoed in his mind ever since. But only then, did he remember them. Only then, did he catch their meaning. "_Naruto-kun… I love you. I know with me dying, you'll be alone in this world. So… be happy, no matter what. All I want you to do… is be happy. Ok?_" Not long after she had said those words, she left her body and died. But it wasn't til Naruto found himself at the present moment, that he caught the _true_ meaning of those words.

_Be happy, no matter what, huh?_ Naruto closed his eyes and smirked. Hinata, whom he loved dearly, had given some of the finest years of his life to, had on her death bed, told him it was ok. As if she knew what would happen to him. He couldn't help the small chuckle that came out as the two women were talking about what had happened earlier. _Well, I shouldn't keep a girl wanting, now should I?_

Naruto spun on his heels and picked Aela up bridal style. She let out a small yelp, shocked at Naruto's speed. Maria was just as shocked, but couldn't say anything. Aela had no such problem.

"N-Naruto? What are you…?" Naruto stopped the question on her lips with a simple kiss. Her shock rendered her speechless, but Maria asked in her stead, finally finding her voice. "B-but, I thought you were married? You said so last night." Naruto couldn't help but let out a light chuckle, "Yes, I did say that, but you forget, my wife died. I have, and always will, love her dearly. But she told me, right before she died, to be happy, no matter what."

He walked to the opposite side of the bed from Maria and set Aela down, "And right now, I'm thinking about going for another bout of some ménage a trois… for starters." This time, both women blushed brightly, shocked at the sudden revelation.

"But before we do, if memory serves me right, I think I remember you two ganging up on me last night." Blushing even further, both women looked away from him, clearly stating with body language what had happened last night. What they couldn't tell him, is that he had nearly out lasted _both _of them. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, remembering that tidbit, "Well, if _that's_ the case…" Smoke filled the room and soon dissipated, leaving both women to gape in shock at the sight of six Narutos, three standing on either side of the bed. "I think I should return the favor… with interest." The last thing to pass through both women's minds right before things got interesting, was a prayer to Mara, the Aedra of love, for a quick recovery afterwards.

* * *

Sheogorath and Sanguine could barely breathe. When they had decided to check up on their favorite mortal, they had discovered that not only had he remembered what had happened to him, but he had also sought out to _pay back _the two women he had shared his bed with. Add that to the fact that he had used his strange duplicating spell he had, and the two Daedra had not stopped laughing for nearly three hours.

Once they had regained some form of composure, Sanguine had offered to have Naruto visit him in his realm to meet his real form, as well as some of the other Daedra. Sheogorath couldn't help but agree to the idea, and preparations had been made immediately.

* * *

Naruto examined the letter that had been delivered sometime in the night. It was a simple note, nothing mysterious about it. But there had been something he couldn't sense that had him on edge about it. Once he had opened it, everything began to make sense.

"Dear Naruto. I'm sure you have a lot of questions about what happened, and I'd be happy to explain everything to you. The first thing you should know is that I'm not who I say I am." _No shit Sherlock_, he thought. "In fact, I'm not what you would call normal. Along with this letter, you will find instructions on how to contact me. Do so at your earliest convenience, I hate to be kept waiting. Sam."

Naruto flipped the page over, seeing nothing. _Uh, what other part Sam?_ He flipped the page over once more, only to find the letter gone. In its stead, was the list of instructions Sam had talked about. Naruto shrugged it off and got dressed. Wouldn't be proper to kill a man without being armed and completely naked, now would it?

Once dressed and armed, Naruto walked back downstairs, glad he was a highly trained shinobi. It would have been hard to leave if Aela and Maria had woken up, especially after their second time. _I guess it pays to have ridiculous endurance and a wealth of knowledge about the human body. Really got to thank Sakura about teaching me those sensitive points of the body._

He grabbed the list and began reading out loud, curious as to how he was going to find Sam. "Ok, so first step is… 'Go outside'." A cotton ball hitting the ground would have sounded like a gunshot in the silence. Letting out a large sigh, Naruto did as the list asked. Opening his front door, he read the second part, hoping it would be more specific than its predecessor.

"'Find a place where no one can see you.' Well, that's better." It took him a bit to find a place no one was looking, but Naruto eventually found a spot. He looked at the list again, only finding one more item on the list. "'When you are hidden, speak these words aloud. Also, hold your breath, otherwise you'll lose your lunch.' Um… Ok." He looked at the paper, but didn't see any words to speak.

"Uh, Sam? If you're going to tell someone to say some words, you might want to…" As if on cue, the words appeared on the page. "…write them down. Well, here goes nothing I guess." Not wanting to mess up the pronunciation, he practiced each word a few times before saying the whole phrase. "Klaatu Barada Nikto!"

To Naruto, the world went dark for a moment, but to the world, Naruto was engulfed in dark purple energy and disappeared in an instant.

* * *

When the light came back, Naruto found himself standing in the middle of the woods, where a thick fog had settled upon the land. "What the hell? I was just in Whiterun." He slowly walked along the stone laid path, following the lanterns that seemed to mark the path. He soon came upon a pair of lanterns hanging over the path, rounded the bend, and came upon an odd sight. Odd, because it wasn't every day you found men drinking ale in the middle of a set of foggy woods.

He was about to turn around, when one of the men stood to his feet, "Naruto! You made it!" Naruto recognized the man immediately, and walked straight at him. "Now hold on, let me explain." Naruto wasn't one to be quickly angered, but he drew his swords, stopping only a few feet away from the table.

"I'll give you one chance to explain yourself Sam, or whoever you are. Otherwise…" The threat needed not be explained.

"Alright, alright. I guess I should explain who I am first off." Sam stepped away from the table and snapped his fingers. Purple energy swirled around him, hiding his form for only a second. What replaced him, was something Naruto could only assume was a demon. His skin had changed from a normal cream, to blood red. His hair had been slicked back, revealing a few pairs of curved horns. But the biggest change was that his robe had been discarded. In its place was a rather thornish looking armor, one that seemed to glow red, off and on like a beating heart.

"As you know, my name is not Sam Guevenne. My real name… is Sanguine, Daedra prince of debauchery. And might I add, you have exceeded my wildest expectations." Sanguine began to clap, as well as the other occupants of the table. Naruto was speechless, completely shocked as to what was happening.

"Now to explain the ale you drank." Sanguine walked over to one of the kegs that had been set up, not far from the table, and poured himself a pint of some familiar looking liquid. The smell hit Naruto quickly, immediately recognizing it as the same ale that had gotten him into the interesting situation he had been in not a day before.

"_This_ I might say, is my greatest achievement. The Misty Grove Rose ale. The ale itself is amazing, but its effect, is the best part. You see, we Daedra have trouble getting drunk when we want to. Our bodies can handle much more alcohol than a normal human can. We would have to go through five kegs of the best there is, before getting even the _slightest_ bit drunk. So, I hatched an idea one day…" Sanguine set the mug down, moving his hands to emphasize what had happened. "I created my _own_ ale. One strong enough to put a Daedra on their ass after a few glasses. So, I did. Needless to say, my idea worked better than I had ever dreamt. But there was a problem. The first time I had myself a few glasses, well… Let's just say that with great power along being drunker than a battalion of nords after a great battle, things tend to get interesting."

"He nearly caused a world-wide event of nothing but orgies, drunkenness, and every other sin under the sun lad." A new voice called out from the table. Naruto could only think that the man had an unusual set of tastes for clothes, what with his suit being half purple, the other half orange. _Well, I can't blame him cause of the orange._

"Yes. But thankfully, I had people able to stop me before things got out of hand. Anyway, the ale seems to have a side effect of enhancing the drinker's darkest desires. So if you want to drink, you drink as much as you can handle. But in your case, it seems like you had a rather pent up libido so…" Naruto had no problem finishing the sentence.

"So I had sex with two women. Well, that explains that. Now mind explaining why you never bothered to tell me you were a Daedra?"

"Oh that's quite simple. Most mortals would either lose their minds at the sight of us, or they would bow down and follow us like sad puppies. So, some of us like to take on different forms so it's easier to walk amongst them." Naruto had to agree with his logic. "So, if there are no other questions, allow me to introduce my associates." Sanguine motioned to the table, to which Naruto begrudgingly walked over to. The first man at the table, sat with an air of confidence and slight arrogance. An elk's skull covered his head, a simple toga of fur covered his waist, held up by thick leather straps with two human skulls acting as a belt buckle. Regardless of his choice of appearance, his muscular body screamed of a strength just wanting to be unleashed. "This is Hircine, Daedric Prince of the hunt. We go to his plane to visit, whenever we Daedra get bored of dealing with mortals." Hircine stood up, extending his hand as he did so. "It's an honor to meet you Naruto Uzumaki." His voice spoke of sincerity, but there seemed to be a challenge behind it.

Sanguine motioned to the next person, this time a female in full armor, just like himself. Her skin reminded Naruto of the assassin that had tried to kill him not a few days prior, but her snow white hair was a stark contrast to the assassin's. Her blood red eyes glowed with a fearsome power, like a pair of rubies formed from blood. Her armor held a more traditional look, like some of the armor Naruto had seen within Skyrim. The armor was comprised of pieces for her shoulders, fore arms, and armored boots. She also wore a long loin cloth and cape, both the color of freshly drawn blood. "This lovely specimen of Daedra flesh is Boethiah, Daedric prince of plots. She always knows the darkest secrets of this world, always the one to go to for knowledge on the latest gossip." She stood with a dark grace, extended her hand with the back of it facing Naruto. "So this is the infamous Naruto Uzumaki. I've heard quite the interesting tale about you… some more flattering that others." The smirked that coated her face, as well as her eyes measuring him up, spoke as to what the rumors were about. "I'd be more than happy to prove or disprove them, if you want me to." Naruto smirked, expelling confidence in his voice. Boethiah raised a brow and returned the smirk.

Sanguine motioned to another occupant, this one the same one who commented during his story earlier. "And last, but most certainly not least, I give you Sheogorath, the Daedric prince of madness. Trust me, if you want an interesting time, he's the Daedra to go to." Sheogorath stood up quickly, setting down the drink he had, and gave Naruto a large, nearly bone crushing hug. When he finally let go, he lifted Naruto up like he was some kind of child. "You lad have caused more chaos and discord within this world than I have seen in my whole life…" There was an awkward silence that followed, no one knowing what to do.

"You lad, are one of a kind! And because of that, I LIKE YOU!" There was a general cheer between everyone present, one to which Sheogorath finally put Naruto down. Everyone present went back to the table, ready for another drink, leaving a speechless Naruto to try and sort out what had just happened. It wasn't til a familiar armored hand clapped him on the shoulder that he snapped out of it.

"Come on Naruto, I got a mug of ale with your name on it." Naruto turned to face the smiling face of Sanguine, who even despite his blood red skin and horns, somehow gave off a friendly aura. One that made Naruto trust him and the duo joined everyone else at the table.

Naruto sat across from Hircine, with Sanguine on his left, and Sheogorath on his right. An empty mug was placed in front of him, a muscular and calloused hand holding onto it. Naruto followed the hand to its owner, and found Hircine staring down at him from behind his elk mask. "I challenge you to a drinking contest." Naruto had to raise an eyebrow, _another one so soon?_

"Before I give you my answer, tell me why I should even bother." He noticed a slight tightening of Hircine's muscles, giving off the idea that the Daedra didn't like his question.

"Because I want to see for myself if you can out drink me. I don't believe Sanguine's story about you being able to out drink _him_. So, I wanted to see for myself if you truly can do it." Naruto looked around to the others, a mix of shocked and gleeful faces mixed upon the Daedra and other spectators. _Wait a second, when the hell did more people get here? _Naruto looked around at the fifty plus people that had somehow appeared from nowhere, populating the clearing rather well. His gaze settled back upon the shadowy eye holes of Hircine.

Smirking, Naruto replied the only way he knew how. "Bring it on."

* * *

**TeFlyingWolf: And that's the chapter! Sorry about the late update folks. It seems life has decided that since I started the fanfic, my social life has picked up considerably. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Iruka: So, is Naruto up yet?**

**Shino: No, he's still up in his room last I checked. Troublesome blond.**

**Wolf: Oh for the love of… I got this. *shouts upstairs* Hey Naruto get down here already!**

**Iruka: Wolf, that's not going to do anything. Here, I know how to get him down in a hurry.**

**Wolf: And how's that?**

**Iruka: Firstly, has everyone here eaten yet?**

**Everyone: Yes.**

**Iruka: Then everyone should stay away from the stairs for a minute. *Calls upstairs* Hey Naruto, if you don't get down here soon, I'm going to have Choji eat your ramen before it goes bad!**

**Wolf: … There is no way in hell that is going to…**

**Naruto: OKIMHEREWHERESTHERAMEN?! *Sees food* RAMENMINE!**

**Iruka: See?**

**Wolf: … … … *Sweatdrop* you've got to be kidding me.**

**Choji: … you wouldn't ****_really _****make me eat his ramen, would you Iruka-sensei?**

**Iruka: No, I wouldn't. It's just a fake threat to get Naruto to get his butt moving. Works every time.**

**Naruto: *sigh* that's the way to start a day off right.**

**Wolf: Well, now that everyone's here, TIME TO GET MOVIN!**

**Kiba: Mind reminding me where we're going?**

**Wolf: We're off to the corruption to fight the next boss.**

**Neji: And you think we're ready?**

**Wolf: Pfft, yeah. Fighting the Destroyer of Worlds with seven people outfitted with pure gold weaponry ****_and_**** armor is going to make this pretty easy.**

**Lee: YOSH! LET IT FEAR OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!**

**Gaara: *sigh* let's just get moving before Lee starts another speech.**

**Wolf: Indeed. Until next time folks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wrath of the Elemental Storm: Part 11**

**TeFlyingWolf: Welcome back folks! We've stopped about halfway between home base and the corruption.**

**Kiba: So why did we stop?**

**Wolf: Cause it's getting dark and I have no idea if you guys can handle it.**

**Lee: OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH CAN HANDLE ANYTHING THROWN AT US!**

**Wolf: Oh really? Go on out for a few minutes and say that afterwards. *opens door***

**Lee: YOSH! I SHALL MAKE YOU PROUD! *leaves in a green blur***

**Naruto: You sure that's a good idea?**

**Wolf: Meh, just give him a bit, he'll get the idea of why we stopped. *Banging on door* See?**

**Lee: *gasps* I think it would be right to rest our flames of youth for the night.**

**Wolf: Told you. Anyway, without much more ado, ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

The drinking contest proceeded like a game of horse. The challenger would drink a whole glass of their choice of alcohol, and their opponent drinker would have to do the same. And so that's how the game had progressed between Naruto and Hircine. Hircine lead out first with a strong ale, but Naruto chugged it down faster than the daedric prince. His retort of a drink was some spiced wine, mixed with the hottest peppers from back home. This had made for an interesting drink, due to having the comical effect on Hircine of having him spewing flames out of his mouth like a cartoon character.

Not to be out done, Hircine ordered another mug of ale, stronger than the last, and had it set on fire. Only after Naruto had started drinking, did he find out how stronger the ale was after it got set on fire. He couldn't help stop drinking for a second and cough. _Wow, not to self, do not underestimate Hircine's choice in drink._

To everyone's shock, Naruto kept up with Hircine throughout the whole drinking battle. With no clear winner in sight, Sheogorath declared one more round, with both combatants to drink one last glass of alcohol with his choice of drink.

"Now hold on one second there, prince of chaos. I believe it's my turn to decide the drink." Naruto's words were slurred together, but still recognizable. "That may be lad, but you've drank more alcohol in one night than a fish in the sea." Sheogorath leaned over to Naruto and whispered, "Just make it a good one, eh?"

A devious grin grew on Naruto's face, _I know just the thing._ Sheogorath stood up and announced the end of the game would follow after this last drink. "If no clear winner is made, it will be a tie." The crowd voiced their dissent, hoping for a fantastic finish. All the while, Naruto thought about the final drink. _Ok, so we've been at this for a while, and unless I use something big, this will end up as a tie. Oh come on Naruto think, THINK! There has got to be a way to beat…_ And like a lightning bolt in a night storm, inspiration hit. _That's it!_

Naruto stood to his feet and shouted for everyone's attention, "ALRIGHT! I have decided my choice of drink! I chose Ta no Kuni's 'Soul on fire' sake!" The crowd was silent for a moment, but eventually erupted into cheer at the upcoming duel. Naruto motioned for two glasses, both filled to the brim with a clear liquid. Both contestants exchanged intense glares at each other, both ready for the final drink.

"Alright, seeing as you chose the drink, you go first Naruto." The blonde nodded, never breaking eye contact with his enemy. _Well, it's been fun Hircine, but it's time to end this charade._ Naruto threw the entire contents back, letting a little of the sake linger on his tongue so he could enjoy the flavor. The crowd cheered at his bravery, only to increase their shouts as Naruto stood on his stool and back flipped off of it. _Now let's see if he'll go for the bait._

"Nice moves boy, but it'll take more than a drink and a simple leap to knock me out." Hircine replied, also letting the entirety of his alcohol swirl down his throat. "And now for that parlor trick of yours." _Checkmate_. Hircine stood on his stool and attempted a backflip. The result was him landing flat on the front half of his body with a mighty splat. The crowd erupted into laughter, a few individuals went over to the fallen daedric prince, only to discover he was out cold.

"Well, I guess that settles it then. Naruto is the winner!" Sheogorath lifted Naruto's arm up victoriously, the cheers doubled in intensity. The gathering stayed awhile longer, enjoying the company and alcohol served, which surprisingly never seemed to run out. But eventually, everyone left by the only route into the clearing, leaving Naruto, Sheogorath, and Sanguine.

The three were still laughing at Hircine's misfortune, due to his servants having to group up just to carry his drunken, semi-conscious body away. Hell, it had taken six of them just to life his muscular body off the muddy ground. Once their laughter had finally died down, Sheogorath was the first to speak.

"So lad, how does it feel to take down one of the most drunken daedric princes in all of Tamriel?" Naruto's laugh had to settle down to a minor chuckle before he could reply. "Not bad, considering I'm not from around here." Naruto let out another chuckle, only to stop when an idea came to mind.

"With you guys being Daedric princes, you should know just about everything that happens in Tamriel, right?" Both Daedras exchanged a quick glance and nodded. "Then I got a question for you. Where the hell do I find the Dark Brotherhood?" Both daedras were stunned. The boy had not a few days prior fought and killed one of the most notorious assassin within all of Tamriel, and now he was seeking out their home?

"Either you're bat shit crazy, or you've got balls bigger than a dragon's, lad." The grin on Sheogorath's face that followed would have made the bravest warrior shiver. "I won't tell you outright where to find them."

"What? Why not?" Naruto questioned.

"Because if I did that, the chaos would be over too quickly. I rather enjoy the chaos." The grin never left the prince's face, slightly annoying Naruto.

"Ok, so can you give me a hint then?" To his disbelief, Sheogorath's grin grew even wider.

"Where the brightest star in the sky first touches Tamriel, _there_ you will find what you seek. Now wake up, dear Naruto!" Sheogorath reached across the table to the confused blonde, and flicked him on the forehead.

* * *

Naruto sat up with a jolt, his heart pounding, and his brain taking in his surroundings. He was back in his room, back in Whiterun. He took a second to allow his breathing and heart to return to normal before he allowed himself to think.

"Was all of that a dream? Did I really dream… all of that?" Naruto looked to either side of his bed, praying he was alone. For once, his prayers were answered. He was alone in his bed. A sigh of relief exploded from his lungs. "Oh thank Kami." He searched the room for any clues as to what really happened, his eyes stopping on his bedside table.

On top of it was a letter, stamped shut with mysterious black wax, embedded with some odd symbol. He cautiously opened the letter, curious as to who the sender was, only to nearly have his heart stop. The letter only contained a few lines, but had the power of a freight train behind their meaning.

_All of that happened. The clue was, "Where the brightest star in the sky first touches Tamriel, there you will find what you seek." S._

"Oh Kami why." He dropped the paper and placed his head in his hands. _This just keeps getting better and better. _He sifted his hands through his hair once, sigh as he did. "Well, no point in just sitting here." Naruto threw back the covers, leaping out of bed in one fell swoop. "Time to go find me the Dark Brotherhood."

* * *

"That is a most peculiar riddle. What does it mean?" Lydia asked, leaning against one of the support pillars of the house. Naruto had dressed and explained everything to Lydia, hoping for some insight. Sadly, he wasn't getting what he hoped he would.

"To hell if I know. It's the only clue I have to those dark ass wipes." Despite everything to make him relax within the last few days, Naruto was still pissed off at the failed assassination attempt. Sure he had faced that sort of thing back when he was the hokage, but it pissed him off regardless.

It was at this moment that the front door opened and Maria waltzed in. She immediately hugged Naruto from behind, "Hello Naruto, why the long face?" He explained everything that had happened, including the riddle.

"Well, you're in luck. I've always had a knack for riddles. "The brightest star in the sky" is the sun. That much is easy to figure out."

"I know that but figuring out where sunlight first touches the land is going to be a pain in the butt." Naruto couldn't help but feel like he was missing something important within the riddle itself.

"Maybe it isn't so literal." Everyone looked to Lydia, Naruto asked for an explanation. "Well, what if it doesn't _literally_ mean where the light first hits. What if it's referring to the time of day?" Her comment led to silence, only to be broken by Maria's snapping finger.

"Dawnstar! He means you'll find them near Dawnstar!" Naruto stood up rapidly, shocking both women at his speed. Maria was the most surprised, her arms were around Naruto's neck but she hadn't even felt him move. He then proceeded to hug both women and left to grab the equipment he knew he would need for the journey.

"I'd hate to leave this soon after my last journey, but someone has to go teach those Dark brotherhood jackasses just exactly who they're fucking with." Naruto came back downstairs with his supplies in his backpack, armor freshly polished, and swords attached to his hips. He looked to both women, slightly surprised that they both had content looks on their faces. To Naruto, it was slightly unnerving. "What?"

"You don't seem like the kind of man to just sit around and let his circumstances get the better of him, Naruto." Lydia mentioned while opening the door. Naruto gave a light hearted smile, glad they were accepting of what he had to do. He kissed Maria on the forehead as he passed by, "I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that, Naruto left.

* * *

"Do you really think that was a good idea telling him how to find the Dark Brotherhood?" Sanguine asked, finishing pouring himself another mug. He walked over to the table, noticing the rarely seen serious look on Sheogorath's face. It wasn't until he sat down that his fellow Daedric prince answered.

"If I hadn't, he would've spent far too much of his time searching for them. I just sped up the process a bit. Besides, who am I to prevent a little chaos every now and then?" Sheogorath grew a grin that was reminiscent of a certain killer clown in a purple tuxedo.

"So how badly do you think he's going to mess them up?" Sanguine asked right before taking a swig of his drink. "Well, if I know Naruto, and I can guess that I do, he's going to make sure his punishment is so swift they won't know what hit them, so humiliating they may as well disband their group, and so chaotic that… well, it may be enough to make me cry." Sanguine made a perfect spit take.

"ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU CRY?!" Sanguine's mind began to race with possibilities, trying to figure out what Naruto could possibly do.

* * *

Naruto jumped off the carriage into the muck, ready to let out some misplaced aggression. He took one step and was loudly reminded how hungry he was. Naruto let out a groan, angry that his revenge would have to wait a tad bit longer. And so, he sought out the nearest tavern.

He searched the area, only finding a few people around town, asking anyone he could where he could get some food. One citizen pointed him in the direction of Windpeak Inn, to which Naruto gave them his thanks. He found the inn not long afterwards, bought a simple loaf of bread to munch on, Naruto closed his eyes and began to plot.

Ideas began to flow through his mind about what he was going to do to the Dark Brotherhood once he found them. _Killing them would be nice… But I need to make sure they will never mess with me again. I need to make an example of them… so that _no one_ will _ever_ think about threatening me while I'm in Skyrim._ His brain ran through dozens of ideas, all of which were nice, but not very satisfying. But then one idea struck the right cord. Naruto opened his eyes, and the smile that grew on him wouldn't have been out of place on Sheogorath's face. "That will do nicely."

* * *

Darkness descended upon the frozen plains of the north, and with the setting sun, came a dark and foreboding wind. It flowed upon the shores as silent and swiftly as a wraith, cold and gripping as Death itself. _A sign of favor Shinigami-san?_ Naruto thought with a wicked grin.

He wore his full set of Ebony armor underneath a midnight cloak. Naruto walked along the snow made beach, searching for clues as to the whereabouts of the Dark Brotherhood's main base. His footsteps barely left a mark upon the ground, due to him extending his chakra out of the soles of his feet. Hours he spent, searching the frozen beach for the hidden door or entrance. _It's not like they're just gonna stick a sign out saying "Dark Brotherhood here. Come on in! We have milk and cookies for you!"_

Naruto continued along the beach and came around a rock face, noticing something out of the ordinary. He walked over towards the anomaly, and had to resist the urge to face palm. In the cliff face, was a door way, covered in a giant skull with a bloody hand mark on the forehead and a skeleton laying against the left side. "You have got to be shitting me." Naruto shook his head and approached the door, ready for some form of booby trap.

As he approached, Naruto heard a voice whisper something, but it was masked by the howling of the wind. He went closer, straining to hear the voice. It asked a second time, this time Naruto heard it clearly, "What is life's greatest illusion?"

_Oh you have got to be kidding me. Another blasted riddle? What is with this universe and riddles? OK, focus Naruto. Let's see… What is life's greatest illusion? How the hell would one try to figure that out without knowing the password? Well, they're a league of assassins so let's start there. _Naruto ran through every possible idea, testing them to the riddle but nothing rang a bell. _There has got to be an answer. Stealth? No. Backstabbing? Not even close to an illusion. Wait, illusions… not stealth, Silence!_

"Silence." Naruto spoke aloud. The door was completely silent, but nothing else happened. It was almost as if it was asking for more. _What am I missing? Wait, they're called the Dark _Brotherhood._ I wonder if…_ "…my brother." Naruto added on, hoping for some kind of reaction.

"Welcome home." The door silently slid open, a devious grin marking Naruto's face. It was time to go to work.

* * *

Sanguine stared at his fellow Daedra. He had known Sheogorath for eons before the Aedra, or the divines as the humans called them, created Tamriel. He had seen all manner of reactions from the Daedric prince of chaos and madness. He had seen him bust a gut laughing, literally. He had seen him cry on a rare occasion, hell he had even seen him so angry all of Oblivion shook with fear. But he had never seen him like this.

Sheogorath, the daedric prince of chaos and madness, who was normally seen with either a devious grin on his smug face, or a disturbing laugh erupting from his throat… was rolling on the ground, laughing louder and harder than Sanguine had ever seen him do so. He had tried all night to get some manner of explanation from him when he calmed down enough to talk, only to watch him burst into laughter once more. _What in the nine levels of Oblivion is going on here?_ Sheogorath finally calmed down enough to look his fellow Daedra in the eye and utter one word. "Naruto!" The rest of the sentence became laughing gibberish as he began to bust up laughing once more.

"Naruto? What did that boy do that's making you laugh this badly?" Sanguine chose the wise path and walked away, deciding to go hunt down the blonde, rather than _try_ to get an explanation from his fellow Daedric prince.

He teleported himself to the mortal plane, wracking his brain as to what in the world Naruto could have done.

* * *

Naruto flipped the meat he had roasting over, enjoying the peace of the moment. He sat out in the open air, stars hurtling above his head, and a few kage bunshin sat on guard not far away. He allowed a sense of nostalgia to come over him, thinking back to all the missions he had accomplished over his lifetime.

"A bit late for a visit, don't you think Sam?" Naruto turned and stared into the darkness. Sanguine approached in his human form, a quizzical grin on his face. "How did you know I was there?" Naruto replied with a grin of his own, "Ancient Chinese secret." Naruto lifted the meat off of his makeshift grill, placing it on a small piece of metal, and offered it to the Daedric price, "Skeaver steak?"

Sanguine took the offered food and sat near the fire. "So mind explaining to me exactly what the hell you've done in the last 24 hours?" Naruto placed another piece of meat onto the grill, "Why do you ask?" Sanguine chomped off a chunk of the steak, "Oh no particular reason. Other than the fact that I found Sheogorath nearly busting his gut open from laughing."

Naruto didn't bother looking at him, only raised his eye brows as if it was old news. Only after a long pause did he continue. "Naruto, the balance between Chaos and Order is in _perfect balance _right now. I've been around for eons and this has _never _happened. Tell me what you did."

Naruto picked the cooked steak off the grill and began to munch on it, smiling at Sanguine's anguish of unknowing. "Well, remember how those Dark Brotherhood jerks tried to kill me a while back?" Sanguine nodded, biting off another chunk of meat. "I found them." Sanguine went completely still, unsure as to how Naruto's tale would turn out. "Don't worry, I didn't kill them. I only messed with them."

"Only messed with them? Naruto, you do realize they're going to want to come after you even harder than before, right? Actually, no that's not important. What _exactly_ did you do to them? I have NEVER seen Sheogorath laugh as hard as he was when I left him last." Naruto could only grin before he continued his explanation. "I pranked them harder and better than I've ever pranked someone before." If Sanguine's attention wasn't fully on Naruto, it was now.

"I started with some basic 'magic' traps. Small traps around the place that wouldn't be lethal, like turning someone pink or making them sparkle for a certain amount of time. I assigned different pranks to different objects around their lair to do different things, but made sure to mark items that they would use every day. You know, silverware, cups, books, blankets, and so on. The real fun was setting up some of my fuinjutsu pranks. I set up some small ones on their beds to summon creatures from the nearby sea. I set it so at random intervals throughout the next month or so, any creature that was ready to mate would be summoned about a foot above their sleeping form and dropped onto them." Sanguine's jaw was completely open, his food set off to the side. But Naruto's tale was far from over. "I set up a gravity seal on their toilets so after a random number of uses, everything within a certain distance of their plumbing will come back out in an explosive show. When it does, it'll douse whatever poor soul is using it, making them realize how down the drain their Brotherhood has gone." At this Sanguine couldn't suppress his laughter any longer, letting loose a howling chuckle that haunted everyone in the valley that had the very misfortune of hearing it.

"But my pies de resistance, was what I did to their dinner table." Naruto continued after Sanguine had regained some composure. "I'm almost afraid to ask what you did to it. Especially after you explained what you did to the rest of their base." Naruto's face grew a very fox like grin, only to add to Sanguine's excitement. "I set it up so that every time someone new sits down to the table, a choir of toads are summoned up. They then give new meaning to the term, 'Dinner and a show'."

"And what show is that?" Sanguine asked, curious as to what Naruto had set up. "Allow me to demonstrate." Naruto crossed his fingers into a familiar T shape, summoning up seven clones of himself, only for them to form hand seals of their own and explode into a cloud of white smoke. The smoke dispersed, leaving behind a set of seven identical toads, the only difference being the middle toad was a bright green, rather than the muddy red the other six were.

Sanguine stared at the toads, rather confused as to what the 'show' part was supposed to be, but soon saw what Naruto meant. The seven toads then all pulled out top hats as well as canes from behind themselves, only to stand up as if they were human. Music seemed to spring out of nowhere, to which the toads danced to.

"Hello ma baby, hello ma honey, hello ma ragtime gal! Send me a kiss by wire! Baby, ma heart's on fire! If you refuse me, honey, you'll lose me, then you'll be left alone! Oh, Baby, telephone and tell me I'm your own!" With a final flourish, the seven toads turned around, bending their backsides with the message, "Don't fuck with me!" written on their butt cheeks. To this, Sanguine finally lost it. He found why his fellow Daedric prince was laughing as hard as he was, and he had to agree with him. It was so chaotic, so random, and yet, so utterly priceless. If word ever got out about the insult Naruto had dealt to their clan, the name of the Dark Brotherhood would be tarnished for all time.

Naruto ate the rest of his steak, enjoying the company of another outsider for what time he would be there. Daedra or no, having another person who technically wasn't supposed to be there was comforting, even if they could do all manner of insanity.

* * *

Naruto made it back to White run not long after dawn, only taking a quick nap in a tree on the way back. Needless to say, Maria and Lydia were glad to have him back. Naruto hugged both of them upon entering his home, explaining that he was tired and would tell them all about his adventure later. Not wanting to overstress him, they allowed him without further problems to retire to his room for some much needed rest. Thankfully, nothing happened for the rest of the day, allowing Naruto a day to just relax for once.

* * *

The following day dawned and Naruto was ready for it. He left the house in the clothes he got when he first got to Skyrim, ready for something new. The sound of loud hammering caught his attention first, to which Naruto's curiosity got the better of him. His travels took him to Warmaiden's, where he found Adrianne outside hammering away at a new sword.

He watched as she paused every few strokes, inspecting the blade for any deformities and straightness. After a few more minutes, Adrianne was satisfied with her work and made her way over towards the grind stone. "New blade?" Naruto asked, trying to start some small talk.

"Always a new blade to forge. Never a dull day for me." Adrianne took her seat and began the long process of sharpening the blade. "Anything I can help you with?" A devious grin grew on the blonde's face, looking forward to his new project.

* * *

A week has gone by since Naruto visited Adrianne, and his project nears completion. Naruto stands in one of the open areas of Whiterun behind his house, checking the seals on his newest contraption for any flaws whatsoever. "And you're sure this is going to work?" Lydia asks worriedly. She and Maria both stand outside watching the blond check over the strange piece of metal before him. It was as long as Naruto was tall, with the circular ends curved upwards.

"I'm sure it will work. So long as the seals function the way that I want them to, I'll be fine. Looks like everything's fine here." Naruto placed the strange metal board on the ground with the curved edges facing upwards, and stepped onto it. "Wish me luck."

"Just don't do anything too reckless." It was Maria's turn to voice her concern. She had watched him the whole week messing with that weird board, seeing all of his successes and failures. He had nearly killed himself when one of his seals didn't function the way that he had thought it would and made him do a backflip, nearly breaking his neck. Naruto had ended up laughing it off, but Maria was still concerned.

Naruto applied chakra to his feet, making the board stick to his feet, and applied a little wind chakra into the seals. "Contact!" The result was what he was expecting and hoping for. The board shot off from the ground at phenomenal speeds, straight up. It wasn't til Naruto was easily 50 feet up in the air before he decided to change tactics. _Ok, so now to get moving forward. _He manipulated his chakra into the backmost seal, adding in thrust to his board. The result was him shooting off down the valley at speeds near 60 miles an hour. "Woohoo!" The wind whipped past him, trying to slow him down, but the blonde wouldn't have any of it. Sure he was fast on the ground, especially if he used a shunshin or a hiraishin, but there was just something fun about moving at ridiculous speeds.

He tried the other seals embedded in the base of the board, seeing what kind of maneuverability he had. He flew near the ground, aware that any slight mishap would surely make him end up in traction for a month, but that only added to his adrenaline. He whizzed past rocks and trees with little effort, almost as if maneuvering the board was as simple as moving his own two feet. _Ok, now for the tricky part, cornering._ He braced himself and pulled as hard of a hair pin turn as he could. Naruto was glad to find that he had the capability of doing so by simply going completely horizontal and rotating the board with his head at the center of the circle. _Damn this thing is awesome! And time for the final test… height!_

Naruto leaned back and added as much thrust into the back seal as he could, propelling himself upwards. He began to climb upward into the great blue yonder, when a familiar roar reached his ears. He turned his head to the right, seeing a dragon coming straight at him. "Really? Now of all times?" He knew he could out fly the dragon if he wanted, but the insult of being interrupted during his test was too great for him to ignore.

He kept flying upwards, hoping the dragon would follow. Much to his chagrined, it did just as he assumed it would. Naruto slowed his ascent, trying to egg the dragon on even more. Once a battle plan formed in his head, Naruto jumped into action. He killed all thrust from the board, only after he rotated himself to face the dragon head on. "Let's do this ash for brains!"

The dragon opened up its mouth, letting loose a gout of flame aimed right for Naruto. He focused wind chakra into his throat and let everything loose. _Let's see how you like this, Uzumaki style, _"Fus Ro DAH!"

The resulting attack was something to behold. The attack came out as a spiral of wind, adding power to the flame headed right at Naruto, turning the fire a pale blue. But rather than just add power to the flame, the hurricane force wind threw the flame right back at the dragon in a pyrotastic hurricane of death. Naruto kept the attack up, only stopping to grab a lightning bolt that appeared in his right hand. He added thrust to the board, throwing himself at the now flame coated dragon.

"And now, the finisher! Lightning Javelin!" Naruto threw the spear at where he assumed was the head of the dragon, watching as lightning mixed with fire, hurtling the dragon to the valley floor below. The resounding crash echoed throughout the valley, carrying on for miles and frightening all who could hear it.

Naruto righted the board so that he stood on top of it once again, allowing him to float above the soon to be skeleton, if the last dragon was anything to go off of. As his assumption was proven right, Naruto became the epicenter of a rainbow swirl of what he knew to be a dragon's soul. The power transferred itself into him, passing just as quickly as it had started.

"Well, I think this was a successful test, all things considered. But what should I call it? Air board sounds too generic. Hmm, well guess I should think about it on the way back." Naruto aimed himself in the direction of Whiterun, adding thrust to his board, enjoying the ride.

* * *

Maria and Lydia were looking up into the air expectantly, waiting for Naruto to return at any moment. "He's taking too long." Maria stated worriedly. Lydia looked at her fellow housemate, understanding her worry. She placed a hand onto Maria's shoulder, gaining her attention, "Its Naruto. I'm sure he'll be fine." Lydia smiled, trying to get Maria to do the same.

They both heard the sound of wind passing and looked up. Sure enough, there was the blonde descending upon his strange magical metal board. When he was about 20 feet up, he flipped off of the board, caught it in midair, and landed gracefully on the ground. "So how did it go?" Lydia asked.

"The board itself works perfectly. Tho I did have a run in with a dragon, but it wasn't nearly as strong as the first one I faced when I came to Skyrim." Naruto looked at Lydia and Maria, puzzled as to why they both looked shocked. What he didn't know was that it wasn't a normal everyday thing for someone to single handedly face a dragon and completely decimated it like one would a child. "What?"

* * *

Naruto lay in his bed, wide awake and letting his mind ponder what to do next. _So I've got the full knowledge of dragons, all of my chakra abilities are up to par as they were at my peak... now what?_ Naruto racked his brain for ideas, completely stumped as to what to do next. That was, until an idea snapped into focus. Throughout the past week, he had asked Farengar about different spell books he had that Naruto could try out, but Naruto knew that there was more to learn. He knew that there was more about magic than the few measly spells Farengar knew or had in books.

_There's got to be some kind of school or university for mages._ A devious grin grew on Naruto's face, thinking of the possibilities of what he might accomplish with magic. _Oh the possibilities_.

* * *

Sheogorath withdrew the cup from under the cloud near his throne, sipping on the delectable taste of chocolate rain. _One of the finer chaotic things in life, I must admit._ He was enjoying the suffering of the Dark brotherhood as they dealt with Naruto's traps, one by one. He had regained his composure only a few days ago, but he was catching up on all the chaos Naruto had rendered upon his enemies.

Currently, he was watching, and greatly enjoying, the misfortune of one of the Dark Brotherhood's female members, who had touched the candlestick next to her bed. The candlestick had been set up as one of Naruto's summoning spells, which just so happened to summon a nearby erogenous squid. It then set about trying to get a good grip upon the female, but ended up ripping off chunks of her clothing. _Ah Naruto, you do me proud. I can only wait with abated breath as to what insanity you'll bring next._

"Enjoying the show Sheogorath?" The daedric prince of chaos didn't need to look to know it was Sanguine. The two of them had started to meet more often due to Naruto being in Skyrim. In fact, many of the Daedra were beginning to talk to one another due to the insanity of Naruto's actions. It wasn't everyday a mortal caused as much chaos in their lives as he had done within the few weeks he was in Skyrim. "Quite enjoying it. I hope you've been keeping up with his escapades as well?"

"Oh yes. And I've enjoyed every minute of it. Besides, it's because of him that I'm making a new drink. Or at least trying to figure out a new way to do so." The D.B. member strained to get the squid off of her body, most of her clothing now gone.

"Hmm. Sound's interesting. Care to join me and enjoy the show?" Sheogorath snapped his fingers and a throne similar to his appeared to his left. Sanguine said nothing as he joined his fellow Daedric prince, enjoying the struggling futility of the Dark Brotherhood member. After all, it wasn't everyday something this interesting happened.

* * *

Naruto smiled as the messenger left Whiterun. He knew it would take the man a few days before he reached Winterhold, giving Naruto plenty of time to set up shop. Naruto was starting to help Adrianne out with the blacksmith, as a means of small time pay when Jarl Balgruuf didn't have some form of mission for him to accomplish. It would also give him training in an area he had never even tried to learn during his days as a shinobi. Besides, it would come in handy if he couldn't keep anything from this world.

He had sent out a few messengers within the past few days to leave for different locations all around Skyrim that he had already been to, and a few he hadn't already. Each messenger had with them, a small seal and the instructions to place the seal on a building, a monument somewhere in the middle of town, right at chest height.

Naruto knew this would be important for getting around Skyrim quickly, in case something happened and he had to get somewhere quick, or sneak in if he had to. Sure his new invention, the Dragon's Wind as he had named it, was a great and quick way of getting around, but the amount of chakra it took to use it for long periods of time was ridiculous. Naruto had problems standing not long after landing the day he was first testing the dragon's wind, but that was mainly the use of his chakra boosted dragon's shout, or dragon's roar as Maria had dubbed it, and the use of the lightning javelin. Both techniques were a drain on chakra if one wasn't careful.

Naruto walked into his house, preparing for his eventual hiraishin to Winterhold. After all, it was better to be prepared in advanced rather than wait for the last minute. But Naruto couldn't help the feeling of dread overcome him, like something bad was about to happen. He didn't know what it was or when it would happen, but he felt something big was coming to Skyrim, something that would shatter and obliterate everything they held dear. _And whatever it is, I'll be ready_.

* * *

**TeFlyingWolf: And that's a wrap folks. Sorry about the long delay on the chapter. Life's crazy right now so not a whole lot of time to write. Not nearly as much as I'd like.**

**Naruto: Well, at least I wasn't alone with Hinata this time. Not that I didn't enjoy it… Hehehe.**

**Wolf: Yup. Well, time for us to move out boys! ONWARDS TO BATTLE! And Lee? If you wouldn't mind…**

**Lee: LET OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTER THAN THE SUN!**

**Wolf: Well put boyo. Peace out folks!**


End file.
